


Earning Allure-616

by pecan_hunney



Series: Earning [1]
Category: Blade (Movie Series), Captain America - All Media Types, Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Black female lead character, Blood and Violence, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Familial Misogyny, Fat Shaming, Gen, Graphic Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Misogyny, Recreational Drug Use, Sera Wilson is Sam's Sister, Slow Burn, Stalking behavior, Unresolved Sexual Tension, multi-part series, psuedo-science that I made up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 75,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecan_hunney/pseuds/pecan_hunney
Summary: Sam finds Bucky weeks after the events of Winter Soldier take place with the help of Steve and Natasha. Which is great except they don't have a plan past chasing the James Barnes, and with Tony Stark not available to help them Sam takes Steve and James to his sister-Sera.Sera Wilson is the beautiful, world renown dancer, with a killer body, and eyes that suck Steve Rogers in and wont let go. Her best friend Rumi is the street smart, potty-mouthed stripper who immediately takes to helping James Barnes become human again.And Sam? He's at a crossroads where his sister is no longer a baby, and won't stop flirting with Steve, even though she has a boyfriend. He has to come to terms with the life she's made without him and help her fight for their home of Harlem against the newest tyrant. Luke Cage who seems obsessed with Sera.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Luke Cage/Original Female Character(s), Misty Knight/Sam Wilson, Shades Alvarez/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Earning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097585
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	1. Gottcha

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction so all creative criticism is welcomed and appreciated.

  
Somewhere near Iguazu Falls Argentina

Sam was hotter than he’d ever been in his life. Not even the dry heat of Afghanistan could compare to the constant muggy, wet humidity of Central America. The Argentina rainforest had a wet, deep heat that sunk into his pores and burned him from the inside out. The heat was inescapable. It was more(finally!)than what could be said for his target. Sam promised Steve he would help him find Sergeant Barnes, and he meant it. 

Steve had helped Sam find more purpose in his life a month ago by allowing him to help with the fight against Hydra. As much as he loved helping fellow vets at the Veterans hospital, this felt just as important. He was doing something that felt honest and bigger than him, and that was finding and helping Steve’s friend. The historical figure that was James “Bucky” Barnes. He was still helping a soldier. James Barnes just happened to be the world's longest P.O.W in history. He’d tried to kill him, and Steve, and Natasha but Sam could sort of look over that when he thought about the Brainwashing part.

Which brought him back to why he was in Argentina. As good as Steve was at being a leader, he knew that Bucky was more than just a Sergeant in the Military. He was trying to figure out who he was again. Which is where Sam came in as a former soldier who had to come home and find who he was and what that meant to himself. While the same could be said for Steve, Sam’s job was to get into other soldiers’ minds and help them find some peace as a civilian. So, it was decided that Sam would be the best man for the job. Even though Sam thought that Barnes could be found a lot quicker with Tony Stark's help, Steve had refused. Saying this was their mission and they could find Bucky by themselves. 

Sam looked around the outskirts of the rainforest he was near. He’d started a trek down the road from the bar that the locals tended to visit. Using the information, he was given. Bucky was on his way to Brazil. He’d tracked him first to Mexico, and it seemed Barnes was making his way in a very jagged pattern west through the continent. Barnes was attempting to lose his tail, but Sam had finally caught up to him, if his information was correct Barnes had left the bar only 10 minutes before Sam walked in. 

As he walked on the side of the road, he looked for any signs of the Soldier. He would not have turned back as the road only went one way. So he walked two more miles until he got to the entrance of the forest. There was no way in hell Sam was going to go into that tree trap, and even if he didn’t know any better the locals had warned him against it. He pulled out his phone and typed in the code to let Steve know that Bucky was close and that he needed him to get his ass to his coordinates. Before he could look down to reply to Steve’s rapid response, he saw movement just out of the corner of his left eye. 

The first thing Sam noticed when he realized he was not on his feet anymore was that he had the breath knocked out of him. The second thing he noticed was that Barnes was standing over him with a hunting knife in his hand at rest, while his other gloved hand was clenched tight into a fist. His storm grey eyes were focused on the only other soul on this road.

“Why are you following me?” Barnes said while clenching the knife tighter. Sam knew he had about 5 minutes to distract Barnes before the quinjet arrived. He had to make every second count.

“Steve sent me” he wheezed, because fuck-his wind was gone, and Sam found it a little hard to get air back into his lungs. As Barnes stepped forward, turning the knife up Sam knew he had to at least deescalate the situation.

“You know Steve, right? The guy you beat the hell out of and pulled out of the Potomac?” When Barnes stopped moving towards him, Sam thought he could see the recognition in the soldier’s eyes. That was good; it meant Barnes wasn’t suffering short term memory loss. Sam took the moment to do what he did best. Talk.

“He’s worried about you, you know? You saved him and he knows that means that you remember him, but he wants to make sure that you’re okay. There might be people out there that want to hurt you, and you’re not shaking a full hand of marbles if you know what I mean?” Maybe not the nicest way to put it, but he wanted Barnes to react not flee, and being honest might get him killed but Steve might also get there to save him in time. 

Again, quick as a flash, the knife that was in Barnes metal fist, found itself in the dirt road and a 250-pound super soldier less than a foot away from his face.

“No one can help me. Especially not him, he…he was so little. Now he’s big, and he was my mission….” Barnes brown eyes had begun to glass over a little bit. Signaling to Sam that he was going back to a place and time before he was born.

“He was a little guy before, but remember he got big and he saved so many people. You helped him! You and the Commandos, you guys took out so many Nazis. You’re known around the world as a hero- “

Barnes punched his flesh hand into the dirt on the other side of Sam’s head. Sam exhaled slowly, and estimated they still had about three minutes until Steve and Natasha arrived. So, he kept talking.

“I know that what those guys did to you messed you up, but…. but we know it wasn’t your fault Barnes! You were taken by Hydra. Experimented on. I read those files man, you held them back for years. Most men would have gone crazy way before that. They still couldn’t fully beat you fair and square. They had to put you in that damn chair to get you to do their bidding.” Sam could hear the leather of Barnes glove squeak as he clenched his fist tighter. But he didn’t speak.

“We just want to help you, man. Nobody should have to go through this alone. Let us help, please?” Sam fought the shake in his voice so that Barnes would only detect the honesty he felt. It wasn’t the time to show how fast his heart was beating. 

Barnes slowly unclenched his fist, rising on his hunches. Eyes never leaving Sam’s form.

“I don’t want any help; I will figure this out on my own. No one can help me, and I’m only letting you live because I remember him from before and I remember you helping him on the bridge. You follow me again- “Barnes eyes shifted, and he quickly stood. Sam knew that he was hearing the quinjet, and considering how quiet that thing was, it was true testament to how well the serum worked. Sam assumed Barnes was going to run away, but he looked down at him with fury in his eyes. 

“You set me up?”

Sam nodded

“Why”

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he spoke.

“Because I want to help you and so does Steve.” Barnes just stared down at Sam, in anger, not quite rage, but he was pissed. Sam could hear the bird landing but was too cautious to move his head. Barnes was still a world-renowned assassin, and he could kill him faster than he could blink. Neither of them said anything as the Quinjet landed, and neither took their eyes off the other man.

Like a good ole fashioned standoff.

The Quinjet doors opened and after a minute of silence Steve spoke.

“Bucky? Sam? Are you guys okay? Sam are you hurt….” Sam saw Barnes finally look up at Steve who was stepping closer to them. Barnes went rigged with tension; even more so than before. He took a few quick steps back and quickly drew his blade again, he threw his body into a combative stance making Steve suddenly stop his movement towards the two men.

“Don’t come any closer, I know you want to take me back. It aint happening, you want to help me? Let me go and figure out the mess in my head on my own!” Barnes had raised his voice into a gruff shout. But Steve took a few more steps closer, moving his hands into the air. 

“Buck…We want to help you; you shouldn’t have to do this on your own. Do you remember what we used to say? “I’m with you until the end of the line” I meant it back then and I mean it now. Let us help you, please no one else is going to hurt you.”

Damn Steve was good at that motivational speech shit.

Barnes didn’t seem to really care, though, and before he could pick up his boots to turn around and go into the forest, he jumped back like he’d been shot. He looked at Steve with a look of loathing before taking a deep breath and falling to his knees. His glare fluttering but barely faltering from Steve’s gaze until he fell forward into the dirt in a dead faint. Sam immediately jumped up to check on him.

“Barnes are you okay?” Steve still hadn’t moved but Sam was too busy checking for a pulse.

“He’s fine Sam, just knocked out.”

“He’s not fine he’s been poisoned or something, help me get him up or- “

“Wilson, you really should trust your friends better than that.” A feminine voice said from the forest. It made him look up to see Natasha Romanov standing in the foot path of the forest entrance with a….dart gun?

Sam felt his head drop into the dirt. As he stared at the blue sky, he felt the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding release. He knew Barnes wouldn’t hurt him, but he also knew the soldier was strong enough to slice him in half. He was getting too comfortable with compartmentalizing danger in its face.

“Are we friends now? Because you seriously violated our friendship when you let Barnes drop me like a sack of potatoes. How did you even get in there? How long have you been in there? Did you make a deal with the Black Widows in the forest to not bite each other? Because the people at the bar down the road told me they don’t even go into that forest?” He turned his head to see Natasha Romanov squatting over Barnes with her fingers against the pulse point of his neck. 

“I’m still learning the friendship thing; you should ask Steve about how quickly I’m learning.” She had a small smile tilted at the corner of her mouth up. “To answer your other questions, I’ve been trailing you for about a day now. I saw this impasse at the road about 12 hours ago and knew you and Barnes would probably meet here.” She reached into a pouch in her belt and pulled out a cartridge. Sam couldn’t respond to the fact that she had been following him for days and he didn’t know it. The Widow quickly attached the cartridge to the gun still in her hand and sank it into Barnes’s neck. 

Sam grimaced. 

“Don’t you think that might be too much of… whatever the hell that is?” Natasha looked up at Sam with the smile spread a little wider. She then looked up at Steve who had made his way over to them. She nodded her head, and finally let go of Barnes neck.

“He’ll be fine Sam, it’s the same dosage they used on me a few weeks ago to help me heal from the damage after I fell from the Triskelion. We asked Banner to help us put this together.” Steve crouched down next to Sam-looking him over. “You okay Sam? I figured Bucky got the jump on you when you didn’t respond to my message.” 

“I’m fine, he just knocked the wind out of me.” Sam looked over at Barnes again, and he still hadn’t moved. He was at least breathing. That made him think about something. “Steve, I thought we were going to talk Barnes into coming with us. I didn’t want to hurt him, and he’s not going to trust us after this.” Sam looked over at Steve who had walked over to the Widow and the Soldier. Kneeling he began to pat at the unconscious man, taking weapons from different compartments and pockets. Steve continued taking the weapons as he spoke.

“Sam, you did a great job, but we knew Buck wasn’t going to just go with you.”

Sam felt his body flush with anger.

“You used me! Steve I could’ve been killed Man! This man has killed so many peo- “Steve quickly looked up at Sam who had finally stood up on his own. “Sam. Natasha has been no less than 30 feet away from you this entire time. We would never let you get hurt.” Steve’s frown deepened as he looked Sam in the eye. He shook his head. “We couldn’t let Bucky know that more than one person was near him. He would’ve felt trapped and lashed out at you” Sam thought about it and even though he did agree he still didn’t like the fact that they didn’t tell him everything about this mission. 

“Fine but next time tell me what’s going on. If I gotta trust you, you have to trust me.” Sam walked over to the still unconscious soldier. Looking at him he saw that the man had no less than 15 knives set out around him.

Talk about being prepared for a fight.

Steve reached down to grab Barnes around his shoulders. Natasha was grabbing the weapons Steve had found. Sam reached down to help. He had to ask the question that had been on his mind since they started this plan to rescue the Winter Soldier. 

“So…. I know that we were supposed to help Barnes and get him to safety. But where is the “safety”, are we taking him to Fury?” Sam wondered out loud. Sam couldn’t think of anyone who might be able to help them besides the former head of S.H.I.E.L.D. 

Steve shook his head as he pulled Barnes over his shoulders. Sam raised his eyebrows at the ease in which Steve picked the at least 250-pound man up like he wasn’t dead weight. Done picking up the weapons Natasha and Sam followed the men. 

“No, Fury has gone underground, we have to help Bucky on our own. He won’t trust anyone else.” Sam thought that was bullshit because Barnes didn’t even trust them. 

“Okay but we at least need some medical help. His brain has been messed with. Are you sure Stark can’t help us Steve? Seems like he and Doctor Banner may be more equipped to help us deal with this than us doing it on our own.” Steve was laying the other soldier on a cot as Romanov began to pull out supplies for the medical cabinet. Steve began to head towards the cockpit with Sam following him, Steve still hadn’t responded to what Sam thought were reasonable questions considering the circumstances. So, Sam applied a bit more pressure to the situation.

“STEVE, GOD DAMMIT WHERE ARE WE GOING?” Sam slammed his hand on the dashboard of the jet for emphasis because he was hot and pissed and deserved to know what the hell was going on before they went any further. 

He expected Steve to yell back at him, not to slump and thump his head forward against the same board Sam had just pounded in aggravation.

“I don’t know, Sam.” Sam in the short time he’d known Steve, had never seen him, or heard him sound so defeated. It was discerning to say the least to see someone that up until that moment always seemed 10 steps ahead, or at least able to think quickly on his toes. 

It was with startling realization that Steve Rogers did not always have a plan.

Especially when it came to his best friend. It reminded him of how breathless he became when he thought about Riley. He understood that he and Steve had the same issue in common, and that made him wonder. Did Steve ever have the answers offered to him? Was he always expected to just know? 

Thinking quickly Sam began to think of a safe place with enough room for them all to at least heal. Because the tinder burn in his ribs was still there, and none of them had a lot of time to process the fact that a Nazi regime had taken over the government. That they had superficial and mental wounds that needed tending to. They needed a safe space to decompress and heal.

Then it hit him. 

Home.

“Steve, how do you put coordinates in this thing?” Steve lifted his head up from the console with a questioning look at Sam as he fiddled with the control panel. 

“Listen, I’ll explain it on the way, but I have somewhere safe to take Barnes. -It’s not Stark tower or Brooklyn but it’s the safest place I know.” Steve regarded him with a little skepticism, but Sam refused to break eye contact.

“Boys, I think I think I can keep our friend here out for about 6 more hours, so whatever you decide, it needs to be now.” Steve glanced over at the Medical bay and Sam knew he was watching Barnes. He slowly turned back to Sam and finally gave an affirming nod. Sam felt the urge to preface the next log in their journey by saying something, anything.

“I need you to trust me on this one Steve, because where I’m taking you is special. I need you to put as much trust in me as I have put in you.”

Steve cleared his throat and looked ahead.

“I trust you Sam, let’s get out of here.”

So, Sam put in the coordinates to Harlem.


	2. Oh, it’s you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone unaware, in the Comics, Sarah Wilson is the younger sister of Sam. She’s not really mentioned much, so I took that to mean she needs some character development. She also needed a name change to better fit my story.

  
Sera Wilson was a lot of things. The title she was proudest of was of being a professional dancer. The youngest student to be offered a scholarship to Juilliard. A choreographer coveted by many world renown musicians. A business owner-she opened her own Dance studio two years ago. She wanted to give back to her home, Harlem, New York. The place that raised her and helped mold her into the success she was today. Where she met her best friend and roommate. Where she learned to protect herself. Where she met her mentors. Where she became a woman. 

Sam had left home at 17, he was determined to join the Military like their father. Sera often thought Sam wanted to live up to the legend of Joseph Wilson, which was admirable but by leaving a distraught and still mourning 10-year-old Sera he left and failed to live up to their Dad in the one sense that mattered to her. A guiding paternal light, and yes, that was wholly unfair to put the burden of parental guider on a kid, but it’s how she felt at times. 

Their Mother took Sam’s absence out on Sera. Mean as hell but recognized by a now adult Sera that Darlene Wilson was grieving the loss of the life that she once knew. Sera was Darlene Wilson’s last reminder of that life. 

Sera was never good enough in her mind. She’d been told for an exceptionally long time how her hopes and dreams of becoming a dancer were foolhardy and that she would do well to follow in Sam’s direction. He had a proper job and didn’t hang around ghetto trash. Darlene, so set against the idea of her daughter becoming a dancer she stopped paying for Sera’s dance lessons after her acceptance into Juilliard at age 14, and even refused to hand Sera over her inheritance her father left her for college if she attended the school. Luckily for Sera she was offered a full ride tuition free. Any extra money she needed, she would earn through giving local dance lessons and braiding hair. It helped keep her afloat long enough for her to graduate at 18.

Which Darlene showed up to and pretended to be the most supportive Mother in the world. Most of her classmates didn’t even know who the lady that droned on and on about her Daughter the Valedictorian, was. It didn’t matter to Sera as she was finally free from any real demands of her Mother and she immediately jumped into her first line dancing job on Broadway. 

Sera was successful, and she was able to do all of it on her own, without her family’s help. That’s why Sera thought that it was weird when she’d gotten a call two weeks ago, a three-way call from Sam and her Mother. She was in the middle of setting up a class when she’d gotten the call. It was Sam telling them that he’d been on the news and was running around with Captain freaking America. Sera had seen the footage, but everything was so far away that she couldn’t really tell who the black guy was fighting on the Washington bridge. Their Mother had cried and chewed him out for being reckless. Sam assured them that he was okay and that he’d talk to them again soon. Sera didn’t really look forward to that. She hadn’t talked to Sam in a year, and that had been a five-minute call.

That’s why as Sera got closer to her Brownstone steps, she found it surprising to see a guy that looked remarkably like her big brother. Sam would’ve at least called before coming to visit. But she suspects that if he was messing around with Avengers, he may not have had the time to. She confirmed it was him when he looked up at her approach and gave her a big smile. 

Such a dork.

“Si-Si!” Sam exclaimed, getting up from the steps and moving quickly with his arms spread wide. His smile was so bright. Like he’d been happy and even excited to see her. Sera, for all her resentment towards Darlene, always tried to remain at peace with Sam. He was the last bit of blood family that even reached out to her. Even if it sometimes took him months to do so. He was the last of her family that liked her. Yeah, she had the best Friends and her own makeshift family, but Sam was her big brother and success never takes away a baby sister's love for her big brother. 

His hug was tight and warm. It felt happy.

But as quickly as Sera melted into his hug, she remembered the last conversation with Sam from a few weeks ago and his promise to call her soon about taking down freaking Nazi’s! 

“Ow! Damn Sera watch the neck! It’s still sore.” Sam was rubbing the back of his head where she had smacked him. How dare he act happy to see her when he’d jumped out of a freaking building, and just given her a clip notes phone call. She’d kick him in the knee like she used to do when they were younger, but he was probably still injured after the spectacle he’d put on. So, she’d be nice for now.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? I see you jumping off of shit like a damn power ranger, and all you do is call! No follow up to let your sister know that you’re alive! I should kick you in the nuts, but I want nieces and nephews. Why didn’t you call me? I’ve been worried sick! Why the hell are you here? You could- “

Sam had to cut her off if he ever wanted to speak. He remembered how his sister could get when she was riled up. He put his hand over her mouth to silence her. Her large brown eyes. So much like their Mothers blinked up at him owlishly. Almost a look of shock in her eyes. He took the moment to take a deep breath. He knew he only had a moment to speak before she got started again. 

“I’m here because I wanted to talk to you about what happened. Can we go inside?” Her eyes quickly narrowed at him, and she began to look around them like she was realizing they were out in the open. 

So, she bit his hand.

“God Dammit Si-Si that fucking hurt!” He yelled at her. Cradling his hand to his chest. She walked around her wincing brother and began to climb the stairs to the brownstone. She turned around, as she opened the door. Glaring at him.

“Get in the house so you can tell me the truth about why you randomly showed up at my house, Sammi.” 

She walked in leaving the door open, and he quickly followed her in. 

The home in question was Sam and Sera’s childhood home. They grew in the three-story townhome that their parents and scrimped to buy in their youth. But as Sam looked around, he couldn’t find any reminders of the home he lived in as a kid. 

Sera had even taken down their parents wedding picture that they always kept above the fireplace. She’d repainted and redecorated everything as far as he could of the home. Whereas they grew up in honey egg-white walled homes with accents of brown and red. Very traditional in a sense. Sera had changed the hues to a gray, black and blue-green? Sam wasn’t good with the names of those in-between colors. He thought it may have been teal maybe, but it didn’t matter because it set off an unease inside of him. He was used to coming home to things looking a certain way. The way his Mother kept things always reminded him of home. 

Of his Dad.

“You’ve changed a lot of things around, I see.” Sam turned from the fireplace to look at Sera who had sunk down into the large reading chair by a bookshelf that had never been there before. 

He didn’t just mean the house. She had changed. The last time he’d seen her she was in the middle of a tour with some musical artist. She wore loose fitted jeans and jogging pants the entire time he visited. Now, she had on some of the tightest jeans Sam had ever seen. Paired with some kind of bra! And a jean jacket combo that showed way too much skin for his liking. Big curly hair with that was dark blue. His sister wasn’t allowed to dye her hair as a teenager, nor could she ever dress in such a way. His Mother set a high standard for her to follow as a young woman. She seemed to be rebelling against some of those rules now that she lived on her own. He knew what men thought when they saw young and attractive women like his sister. Hell, he had those thoughts about other people’s sisters. 

Didn’t mean he had to like it.

“I pay the bills in this house Sammi,” She said with a raised eyebrow, that he just noticed was pierced. Shaped to perfection and darkened? Maybe? To go along with the dark makeup, she wore. It wasn’t goth, but it reminded him of the picture he saw of a makeup artist on Instagram when he got a chance to scroll through social media. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable to think of his sister being likened to some of those women. Not that he judged those women. He liked looking at some of those women, and he knew just the thought was a bit hypocritical.

He wasn’t stupid enough to say it out loud though.

“I’m aware, just haven’t been here since Mom moved out. It’s…different, I guess a bit of a shock. I’ve only known this place to look one way my whole life.” He was trying to not come off as objective. 

“I’m also aware of that, but Darlene didn’t exactly leave her decorations when she moved out, Sam. I basically had to start over. Which is fine.” She was already tired of this conversation. Small talk wasn’t a thing in their family.

“Wanna tell me why you showed up at my house, with no warning?” She asked. No sense in wasting time.

Sam jerked his head forward at her statement. He’d hoped to be able to warm her up to why he was with them. It seemed like his sister had become a bit more direct since he last saw her a few years ago. She wasn’t shy or as timid as the girl he remembered. She’d swore at him, which was weird in itself. 

He took a deep breath and began to explain. He told her about Meeting Steve or Captain America as most people knew him as. How he and The Black Widow had shown up at his condo not too soon after, looking for help. A place to clean up and regroup. He told her how they’d ended up on that bridge and the ensuing fight with Hydra and The Winter Soldier and their siege on the Triskelion with just five people initially. When revealed how he ended up jumping out of the window into a moving plane she furrowed her brows and looked prepared to pick her initial tirade back up. 

“Si-Si, do you think if I had another option at the time, don’t you think I would’ve taken it? It was the heat of the moment and the building was coming down.” He tried to relay it gently to her. Couldn’t help but understand her concerns. But it was done now, besides a few bumps and bruises he felt fine. 

She pursed her lips in an attempt to suppress her words and nodded for him to continue. He picked back up telling her about their search for The Winter soldier, who was apparently James Barnes. She’d seen him in history books at the right hand of Captain America. The only soldier from the famous “Howling Commandos” to die during the war. He was still alive and had been captured by Hydra who also didn’t go away with the war. 

They found him and we’re able to subdue him, but now they needed a place to regroup and figure out how to help him regain his memories and begin working on reversing the brain washing effects. She patiently waited for Sam to finish. Reflecting, she understood what he was asking without saying it out loud. Her brother wanted her to house him, an Avenger, and a brainwashed, memory altered, long term prisoner of war. 

To her absolute disgust, she found herself wanting to help them. She wasn’t afraid of the super soldiers themselves. She could take care of herself, even if Sam didn’t now the extent of it. She did have one concern about taking them in. 

“So, let’s say I take you guys in, right? You do realize two of you would have to sleep in the same room? I only have 2 guest rooms.” She was beating around the bush for a reason. She wasn’t surprised to see his brows furrow. He looked so much like their Daddy when he fixed his face in certain ways. 

“There’s five rooms in this house. That’s plenty of room for everybody- “

“Ahhh nope! It’s two spare rooms in this house. I renovated the top floor. Expanded the master’s into a suite and made the guest room smaller. Also, Rumi’s on the first floor now” She braced herself for impact, because it was coming. 

Rumi Carmichael was Sera’s best friend. The closest thing to a sister she’d ever had. They met on the first day of the 3rd grade after Mrs. Henderson’s class. _Reynisha Henderson tried to take Sera’s Capri Sun pouch, and punched her when she told her no. Reynisha was, and quite frankly is still a much larger person than Sera. When the eventual fight broke out Sera proceeded to get her ass kicked. She’d got a few licks in, but the fight was so one sided it wasn’t surprising she didn’t lose teeth or have any broken bones when the school safety officer took her to the nurse’s office._

_She was sent back to class with a few bandaids- because New York public schools suck, and a note from the school nurse for her Mother. Reynisha was handed down a 3-day suspension that began at the end of the school day. She made sure that Sera knew round 2 would follow after school, passing the threat through the classroom until she got the message. Sera wasn’t afraid though, because her gym lock was in her book bag, and she was planning on using it. Her Daddy had shown her how to fight a bit before he died. He had told her quietly when her Mother wasn’t paying attention that if push came to shove to pick up something and knock whoever she was fighting on their ass. But the objective was to not go down without a fight._

_She was going to literally beat Reynisha’s head in, or possibly die trying, because the was the size of an 8th grader (rumor was that she very well may have been the age of at least an 7th grader). It didn’t matter, one of them wasn’t walking off the playground on their own two feet and Sera Denise Wilson didn’t plan on it being her. As she exited school for the day. She made sure her lock that she’d tucked into her sock like her Daddy showed her was tucked safely in her uniform pants pocket._

_Before she could make it to the school yard pavement, she was knocked off her feet by a punch that she could sometimes still feel if she thought about it hard enough._

_Sera had been anticipating Reynisha. She knew what type of kid she was dealing with. She moved quickly to get up, hand reaching in her pocket before the other girl could jump her again. The next round of punches never came, and as Sera’s equilibrium came back to her. She saw a small girl on top of Reynisha scratching her eyes out. The small girl who she realized had been in the same class as them all day, was scratching and wailing on the much larger girl with quick and severe strikes. She was speaking in Spanish, and Sera just knew that most of those words were curses. But before she could think too much about the tiny girl speaking swears, she felt herself involuntarily move forward toward the fight. The girl stopped for a moment to look up and back at Sera. The moment they caught eyes; Sera just knew that this girl was…. different. Her first words to her confirmed it._

_“Wanna help me? Let’s beat her up together” the girl gave her a wide toothless grin. The same smile that convinced her to do some pretty stupid shit in the following years was never brighter than the first time she hit Sera with it. Sera knew she would get in trouble already for fighting, knew her Mom was going to ground her and possibly tan her hide when she got home. But she was tired of Reynisha and her constant bullying of smaller kids. That was saying something because the whole class was smaller than her. So, Sera stepped forward, pulled her tiny leg back and kicked Reynisha Henderson as hard as she could._

_They kicked her ass that day. The 1-week suspension and 1-month grounding was definitely worth it._

She and Rumi were inseparable since that day. Her family, specifically her Mother and Sam always felt that Rumi was a bad influence on Sera, which to the outside world was very much so possible. They just never saw how the other half of the trouble they got into was mostly Sera’s idea. Rumi didn’t ever mind taking the blame for some of the nastiness that her family pushed onto her. Said that that was the easiest way for them to get away with the stuff they did was if everybody thought it was her fault.

That just meant that Sera was Rumi’s loudest supporter. She supported Rumi through her Father’s drunken nights of violence, hiding her when Sera graduated early, and Rumi ran away from home to get away from her family in Sera's dorm room. Forcing Rumi to finish school and to enroll in college, and so many other milestones. Yes, they got into so much trouble together. But Rumi was Sera’s person. So, Sam was either going to keep his thoughts cute and get his ass out of her house as far as Rumi motherfucking Carmichael was concerned. 

“You moved that girl into Mom and Dad’s house, Si-Si!? What in the hell is wrong with you? You know that girl is trouble? I don’t want her here!”

Sera rolled her eyes, Sam thought he could big brother her into submission. It never worked, she just let him think it did. If he wanted to live here with her, he would have to deal with it.

“If you want to stay in my house where I pay the damn bills, where Rumi pays the bills you better tuck your balls in a little bit. That’s my best friend and she’s never going away. It’s been over 20 years at this point. Get over yourself, Sammi. She works, does her share of the chores.” She stopped him with her hand before he could interrupt.

“I would sooner tell you and your friends to get the fuck on somewhere else to stay before I kick my friend out of this house. It’s not going to happen, and if you’re going to stay here, you're going to treat her with some damn respect. Take it or leave it. I truly don’t care nor am I having this stupid, old ass argument with you anymore, Sam!” Sera was face to face with Sam now, pointed fingernail directly in front of his eyes. 

Sam blinked. His sister had never stepped to him like this before. Sera was never aggressive, nor did she ever truly fight him on his criticism of her friend. He had hoped that she would outgrow the small Dominican troublemaker. As Sera grew and matured, she would surely outgrow the girl as she left to live in the real world. But she was always near. Even when Sera graduated from school early and was accepted into Juilliard early, Rumi was still always near. Their mother always had a story about some trouble that Sera was in that was usually caused by her association with Rumi. Nothing ever too dangerous. They’d barely missed jail time for some of their stunts, but they remained true. If Sam were being honest with himself he knew that he would have to concede his point to help Steve, but he thought he might be able to force Sera to get a handle of Rumi, or maybe even push her out of his childhood home until they could leave but by the look Sera was giving him. It wasn’t going to happen. 

“Fine, just tell her to be careful around Steve and Barnes, they are not used to this time and don’t need Rumi being herself towards them.” Sera smirked, she Smirked so hard her dimples showed.

“She’s going to scare the shit out of them.” She said with a laugh. She was done with the conversation, though. “So where are your friends? I’m turning in soon and locking up once Rumi gets home.” She said as she walked towards the kitchen, which as Sam followed her into it, he found that she’d changed everything about that room as well. He hated it; it was too modern. He remembered what he was supposed to do once Sera agreed to let them stay. He pulled out his phone and shot out a quick text. Receiving a quick reply in return.

“Open the back door, and you’ll find out.” She turned towards him, pulling her head away from the inside of the stainless-steel refrigerator. 

“So, you just assumed I was going to let you stay here, huh?” She was kind of pissed as she realized she was being played. Regretting not kicking him in his man meat as the moments ticked by. Closing the refrigerator and walking past Sam with no further words spoken, she unlocked the bolts and swung open the heavy door. 

She’d be damned. Steve fucking Rogers, and James “Bucky” Barnes, a barely conscious James Barnes was being held up by Captain America. Sera observed both men quietly, arms crossed, hip tilted against the door. They looked…. rough. Pretty as hell but really rough. Barnes looked out of it. Like he had been doped up on something. That seemed like something they definitely needed to explain to her. Rogers, and it was him. She’d never forget those beautiful blue eyes she’d seen all over the news after the Alien invasion a few years ago, looked worse for wear with a few butterfly bandages adorning his forehead.

They smelled like trouble. She knew they were trouble, but she was capable of making a little trouble too.

“Let me show you to your room boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration:  
> Brown Skin girl by Leon Bridges


	3. Frizzle and Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam learns about Sera and life in Harlem since he left for the Military.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumi has been my favorite character so far to write. She's a lot of fun and based partially on my favorite celebrity. Can anybody guess who? She also is bi-lingual so that is why her speech pattern is different. She has a very thick accent.

  
Steve felt like a deer in headlights. Sam’s sister was a…. presence. Petite, almost half his size. He didn’t think of what Sam’s sister would look like when Sam told him where’d they be going. Didn’t think she would catch his attention immediately. He was startled at how strong her presence was, just standing in her back doorway. He didn’t really think about what she would look like. He just assumed she would look like Sam with hair, maybe? She did not look the Sam; nothing like him. As she turned away from them, leaving the door open for Steve to follow with Bucky on his shoulders, he tried to look around the kitchen and not at her. No, he definitely was not looking at her wide hips. He also wasn’t looking at her narrow waist that swayed as she walked to her refrigerator. He also didn’t catch a scent of fragrance that lingered in her path. No, he was concentrating on Bucky and getting him settled in. 

Sam was leaning against the countertop glaring at his sister, with an almost surely look on his face. 

“You invite them right in all happy like and I get bit as greeting“ Steve felt his eyebrows lift a bit at that. The tiny woman didn’t seem like she could be that aggressive towards anyone. But the smirk and wink she threw Steve’s way all but confirmed Sam’s story. Her smile turned softer after a moment and when she spoke again, he realized he missed how warm her voice was. 

“Does he need to lay down, he can’t be that comfortable to hold up?” Nodding at a Bucky, and no Bucky wasn’t light, Steve felt wasn’t sure if laying him down was a good idea. Didn’t want to frighten him when he fully came too in a strange bed. Honestly, Steve wasn’t sure what was a good or bad idea when it came to Bucky Barnes anymore. He just knew that he wasn’t giving up on him. 

“Uh, no Ma’am he’s not that heavy. Do you have a sofa or a chair I can set him in?” A very pretty eyebrow arched at Steve’s request. That’s a piercing he strangely did not mind. It fit her face well, and didn’t stand out so much it consumed her lovely face. Not that Steve thought her face was lovely. It was, but he was concerned about Bucky.

“I have a room for you two if you don’t want to separate? It’s not the biggest in the house but it has 2 beds. Go on. Take him up there. Third floor, first room on the right side. I’ll bring you both some sheets and pillows. Are y’all hungry, I don’t have much, but I can make you something to sit on your stomachs?” 

Gosh that smile he couldn’t help but give her one in return. 

“Uh, no we’re going to be fine for now. I just wanted to get out of your way before it got too late.” 

“Okay, well you know what let me show you to your room, you shouldn’t go by yourself-“she said, sitting her cup of water down that she’d been drinking from. “Si-Si, it’s okay I’ll show them the room-

“Nonsense, sit down, Sammi. I’ll be right back down so we can talk, catch up more.” She turned to smile at Sam, so Steve missed the sharp smile she threw at Sam, full of teeth. She walked over to him, her Brother gripping his shoulder, pushing in into one of the kitchen chairs. Sam may have been imagining, but she seemed to be gripping his shoulder with a bit too much force. Still smiling she turned to the 2 men leaning against her back door. Steve maneuvered Bucky so that he was held up better and began to follow Sera down the hallway to the stairwell.

*

Steve knew Bucky was fully aware of everything going on. Knew when his heart rate picked up when Miss Wilson opened the back door. He had been trained to be a spy, an assassin. Steve assumed the semi-comatose act was a ruse to take in his surroundings. 

After he laid him down on the twin bed. Steve set the bag full of medical supplies and weapons they’d pulled from Bucky that Natasha had packed for them before she dropped them off at the airport. Sam invited her to stay with them, but she told them she had “Errand” to run. Which in spy terms meant she was off to do something that may get her arrested internationally. 

He looked around the room, Ms. Wilson….Sera, she’d told him to call her Sera when he’d thanked her for the room had shown them too. It wasn’t excessively big, but comfortable. 

As he decided to change into sweats for the night. He knew he wouldn’t get much sleep until Bucky was more comfortable in surroundings. But sitting resting in tactical gear wasn’t needed. As he pulled his pants up and began to reach for his shirt, he heard a soft knock on the bedroom door. He hurriedly pulled the shirt on and wrenched the door open. 

“Hey, I brought you guys some extra blankets and towels. I have some men’s soap in the bathroom already if you need it.” it was Ms…Sera. Sera. She had a stack of sheets and towels in her arms. A soft and sweet smile on her full lips. Steve shouldn’t be looking at her lips, no matter how quickly he glanced. He also shouldn’t be wondering why she had men’s soap in her bathroom because it was none of his business. He reached out to take the towels. Smelling a waft of her fragrance again. Shouldn’t be thinking about that either. “Thank you, ma’am. “he wasn’t sure what more he could say to her without embarrassing himself. Her cheeks rose, her smile lifting more. 

“No problem, I want y’all to be comfortable here. The bathroom is that door on the right-hand side. Closet is on the left. Um, we share a bathroom so just, you know, knock before coming in. Just in case. 

He definitely wouldn’t think about walking in on her in the bathroom. 

He nodded. ” I’ll let Buck know that when he wakes up.” She looked over his shoulder into the bedroom and opened her mouth like she wanted to say something. She smiled and nodded instead. They stared at one another before she broke eye contact. Looking down. 

“So, I usually cook breakfast for me and my roommate, but I’ll make a full spread for you all in the morning. 7. I guess um, be there if you can so that we can all…establish some things. I wanted everybody to sit down and talk about all of…this.” She waved her hands at her side quickly before looking up into his eyes. 

“You know if that’s okay with you? I just have a roommate, she’s my best friend and I really don’t like keeping secrets from her, and if there are any questions of our safety, I’d rather she knows about it.” She said the words calmly, with a bit of authority in her voice, but Steve noticed the quick nervous bite of her lips. 

He was not thinking about her lips.

He tried to smile to reassure her. ” That’s fine. We can speak in the morning. I'll be there. Buck, well, well he hasn’t been around a lot of people in a while, so it may be best that You and I speak to him alone. I understand where you’re coming from. Although Sam didn’t mention you had a roommate though.” Sera’s nose scrunched up a bit when he mentioned her roommate. She brushed a few stray curls away from her face.

“That’s because I never told Sammi about Rumi living here. They’ve never really gotten along that well. Sammi thinks Rumi’s not a good person to be around. Which by the way is not true? Rumi thinks Sammi is a controlling misogynistic asshole, which is only kind of true.” That confused Steve and it must have shown on his face because Sera continued.

“Not like…he’s inappropriate with women or anything. Sam’s a gentleman just like our Daddy. It’s just when it comes to me, he tends to feel entitled in a way. He likes reminding me of my virtue as a lady. It’s an old issue, but as just a warning, it’ll probably come to a head while you guys are here. Rumi, she’s an exotic dancer, and Sam doesn’t know, and I know he’s not going to be happy. I’m sorry for dumping it on you like this but I want you to be prepared.“ 

She finished with a small gasp after getting the entire statement out as fast as she could. Steve blinked, a little shocked at how fast and precise she spoke. He absorbed the information she’d just given him. He was grateful for her allowing them to stay in her home. He thought that if the worst he would have to deal with is a bit of family drama, he and Bucky could withstand it. Her friend being a particular kind of dancer didn’t bother home either. It wasn’t surprising to learn that Sam was so protective of his sister. She was his baby sister. His only sister, and unbelievably beautiful, that usually came with a lot of eyes on her. 

“It’s fine ma’am, we’re just really grateful for the hospitality.” He again, sent her another reassuring smile. She caught his eyes and returned a warm smile. 

Steve detected a hint of dimple in both cheeks. 

“Thanks, I’ll let you guys hit the hay, and I’ll see you in the morning Captain.”

“Steve, you can call me Steve, and I’ll see you in the morning.” He said nodding and stepping back from the doorway. As she turned and walked towards the staircase, Steve would swear that he wasn’t watching her walk away. 

*

Sam had fallen asleep with his head cradled in his arms. He was exhausted from the past 72 hours. Not getting much sleep since stepping foot off the quinjet in Argentina. The hunt for the winter soldier kept him on edge so much that he couldn’t get much sleep in his chase.

The flight back to the U.S was spent explaining to Steve and Natasha about his life before joining the military. He filled them in on his sister and what he knew of her life. Realizing now, that he honestly didn’t know as much about her as he should. He knew she was a really good dancer. She’d worked on Broadview, but he was always overseas and couldn’t ever make it to any of her shows. He also remembered she’d moved into their parents’ home when his Mom decided to move south for warmer weather. He also knew about her dance studio she’d opened up in Harlem. He was so proud of that but couldn’t make it to her grand opening due to being out of the country. 

As he halfway slept on the dining table, he failed to hear the front door opening and the soft clacks of heels. The loud “what the hell!” Immediately made him alert. He jerked his head up and saw Rumi standing in the doorway in a barely dark blue dress that perfectly matched his sister’s hair color, with matching pumps. She was damn near naked. 

She was always the contrast of his sister. Where Sere’s eyes were wide, brown, and bold. Rumi had light green, almond shaped eyes that curved upward towards her hairline. His sister had a button round nose and soft cheeks that went perfectly with her deep bronzed skin, Rumi had skin that was a soft honey color. where Rumi had a small, pointed nose and sharp cheekbones. Sera was tiny, barely 5’3 to Rumi’s 5’7 with a lean frame. Sam didn’t remember her hips being that wide the last time he’d seen her. But he supposed that came with being a woman. 

He blinked at her, shaking off the nice feeling sleep that almost captured him. His instinct was to ask her what the hell she was doing here, but he remembered his conversation with his sister. So, he decided to try to play nice. For now.

“Hey Carmichael.” He muttered gruffly, a bit of sleep still lacing his voice. She raised her eyebrows at him. 

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me” she had a small smirk on her lips. 

“All I said was hey”

“Yeah, like I said the nicest thing. You didn’t even call me a skank this time.” She smirked wider at her own comment. Sam winced. He may have been harsh towards Rumi at times. Very judge-mental when he had no right to be. But he just wanted to protect Sera who always wore rose tints for her friend. 

He cleared his throat. “Sorry, about all of that. I just love my sister. Don’t want anything bad happening to her, you know?” Sam rubbed his hands over his tired face, missing the fire erupting behind Rumi’s green gaze. 

“Aye yo, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Sam in shock looked up into Rumi’s furious face.” You think you are the only person that loves that girl? That cares about her wellbeing?” Her voice had always been deeper and had more rasp to it. She’d always been more prone to anger than Sera, fiercer and the friend more likely to say something. 

“That’s, not what I mean- “

“Well that’s how the fuck it came out!” She was stomping toward the table in her heels. Sam wanted peace for his sister’s sake. He put his hands up in a placating gesture.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that…I know you…. mean well for my sister. You two just always end in the middle of some mess, and Sera is always going to follow you into the fires you start. Even at risk of herself.” Rolling her eyes, Rumi sat in the chair opposite him. 

“You’re still walking around thinking your adult sister isn’t capable of making her own decisions and her own trouble. Yeah, I ain’t no angel. Never claimed to be, but as good as a person Si is, she’s still human. Plus, look at where we live. This ain’t one of those military towns, this is the breaks.”

“Bullshit. Harlem is what you make it. That’s how it’s always been, good and bad.” She dropped her smirk. Frowning at his statement. 

“Nah, Harlem used to be like that, but now it’s different. It’s been some shit going on lately that’s changed stuff around here.” He was surprised to hear that and to be having a semi-polite conversation with Rumi. 

“What kind of shit? I haven’t heard about anything happening here on the news.”

She snorted. 

“You really think the news cares about this borough? We're the breaks, I told you that already.” Pausing in her statement, opening, and closing her mouth a few times before finally looking into his eyes and speaking again. 

“There’s this dude around here. Luke Cage. Everybody was calling him the “Savior of Harlem.” She air quotes the last part and was still confused. He hadn’t heard about this guy. 

“Supposed to be?” He asked. 

“Yeah, he took down the Stokes. You remember how all the crime used to run through them, right? Then some dude named Diamondback came around to kinda challenge their power base. It was crazy out there. Shit, they even killed Pops.”

“The barber? He was an old man!” She nodded her head. 

“Yeah, it was messed up. He was a nice old man. Always kept the peace, and after all that stuff kept happening. Cage was always in the middle of the shit. New drug came out, and they put his name on it ‘til motherfuckers started ODing off it and he started clearing out warehouses.”

Sam thought about everything Rumi’s was saying. This guy sounded like trouble.

“Who helped him with all of it?” Rumi laughed loudly at his question. “He did that shit himself. Apparently, he got powers or something. It’s really hard to hurt him. They say his skin is bulletproof. He was walking around in a hoodie full of bullet wounds. That dude, Diamondback? He got close to taking him out. Shot him with some kinda bullet that got through. But he came back, beat his ass, and sent him to prison. Now he runs Paradise.” She rolled her eyes again. Sam hoped they got stuck that way. 

“I thought you said he took down the Stokes family. That’s their club, and how the hell is some enhanced dude that can’t be shot walking around Harlem with being on S.H.E.I.D’s radar. I got on their radar with no power!” She smacked her hand down on the table. Making Sam jump off the chair a little bit. 

“Settle down. Mariah Dillard left him the club after she died. Can you believe that? Didn’t even leave it to Tilda’s stank ass. She was pissed too, until she and Cage started “working together”. Now they are called business partners. I personally think they are fucking . It’d be funny if it wasn’t for Cage always tryna stir shit up with Si……” The rest of her statement trailing off. She shifted her eyes away from Sam, clicking her long nails against the table. Sam tried to process what she was saying, but all Sam kept hearing rings in his ears was “Bulletproof” and “Stir shit up.”

“WHAT THE FUCK-“

“Lower your fucking voice. I probably wasn’t supposed to say anything to you about that. Listen, they aint hurt us. Just trying to shake the studio down for protection money. We got it handled because they were not getting shit. We are straight, okay?” She let out a long sigh, catching his eyes again. Sam forced himself to bite the inside of his cheek. 

“Si, sorta dated Luke Cage for a minute. Before he started moving weight and running paradise, he was an okay dude. A lil’bit to corny for my taste, but whatever. She really liked him. He was an asshole tho.”

“WHAT THE DID HE DO-“ Was Sam’s response. She continued like he hadn’t said a word. 

“He’s really handsome but…it didn’t work out and it ain’t my place to say why neither. “ she put her hand up to stop his next line of questioning. “If she wanna tell you, she’s gonna tell you.” Her expression told him to let the subject go. So, he did, for now. Seems like he wasn’t the only Wilson keeping secrets.

He looked over Rumi again, and while he couldn’t deny her beauty nor the way she filled out the piece of fabric she wore he couldn’t help wondering why she was dressed like that on a Tuesday night. 

“Aren’t you cold?” She laughed. Green eyes sparkling with laughter. 

“No, I just got done shaking my ass naked for strangers naked. I’m warm.” Sam’s eyes bulged out of his head. But Rumi’s continued to giggle. Sam stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over in the process.

“You’ve been trying to ruin my sister’s life since you were kids, and now you’re out here shaking your ass for cash. Involving her in some mess with enhanced drug dealers! Walking around damn near naked! You’re still laughing like it’s fucking funny. Don’t you have any respect for yourself!?” She was full out cackling now. Head thrown back and everything. It infuriated Sam. 

“You think this is a fucking joke, Carmichael?” She nodded, still laughing. 

“Yup, cause you a clown. Si aint no damn baby. And yeah, she might be yo baby sister but she’s a grown ass woman. So am I. With that being said, next time you call me out ma name ima slice ya ass up like a loaf of bread. Watch ya mouth. “She was standing up face to face with him. Leaning over the table towards him with her long talon like nails in his face. Sam noticed the nails had a metallic glint towards the ends. Almost like blades, and when he looked back up into her eyes, he saw her smirking down at him. He sat back down. 

She pushed away from the table. Walking to the sink to fill her a glass of water. Turning to stare at him, waiting for his rebuttal. Sam was wrong and being judged mental like Sera had accused him of earlier. Sam knew his sister was an adult now. Dreaded her 18th birthday. Dreaded her graduation from college. Not being around her as much, made it hard for him to see her as anything other than the little girl he’d left in Harlem years ago. He needed to apologize to Rumi and get a handle over his temper. They needed to be here, but that wasn’t his only reason. He knew better. Rumi despite being a sore point for him, shouldn’t be talked down upon because of her choice in career. 

“I’m….sorry, Rumi. You can work however you see fit. You’re, right you’re grown up now. I shouldn’t have insulted to like that either. You don’t deserve that.” What was the smirk for?

“You must really need somewhere to stay? SI told me you lied about captain America and Bucky Barnes staying here. We both know that’s bull.” 

“No, it’s not that. You’re an adult, with full body autonomy and all that progressive stuff. Nobody should be judged by the way they make money if it’s not hurting anybody. And I’m swear I’m not lying about Rogers and Barnes. They really are here.”

“Bulllshit.” She was giving him a look that told him that she didn’t believe him.

“It’s true Rumi, they’re upstairs. Just got them all tucked in and everything.” Sera said walking back into the kitchen and going straight for the refrigerator. She pulled out different ingredients for what looked to be a sandwich. “I wouldn’t lie to you about something like that. Now, go to bed because I want everybody down here in the morning for breakfast.” She motioned towards the doorway with the spoon she was using to spread mustard onto her bread. 

“Girl, you know ain’t no damn captain America up there. It’s probably some of his soldier friends that need a place to sleep for the night.” Sera nodded her head. 

“Yeah, no. It’s them and they’ve been told to be down here for breakfast in the morning. Barnes might not, because he’s not that used to being around people yet.”

“Bitch! It’s causes he dead!”

“Stop calling my sister a Bitch.” Sam interjected, but was ignored. 

“ Naw, maybe semiconscious, but he ain’t dead. You need to behave yourself. I was serious about that. “ Rumi put her glass in the sink. Moving towards the doorway. 

“Whatever, I’m taking a shower. I need to wash Mr. Gerald's glaucoma eyes off of me. I’ll be down here to meet the imposters in the morning.” She said walking away. Sera laughed lightly. Shaking her head. She looked over to Sam who was still in his chair, lost in whatever thoughts he had. She watched him for a moment while she ate the rest of her sandwich. Wondering which one of them was going to crack first. 

“Did you know your bestie was shaking her ass for money now? Of-of course you knew. Apparently, you knew a lot and never had any intentions of telling me about-“

“Sure wasn’t.”

“What!

“I wasn’t going to tell you anything about my life, Sam. Know why? Because I’m grown and you don’t visit or check up on me enough to deserve any right to know my personal life. You run away from home and think you get to keep my respect by being a part time brother? It doesn’t work like that. So yes, Rumi works at a strip club but she’s so much more than that. You’d know that if you could stop being an ass to her every 5 seconds.

“I check in on you, Si-Si, and I worry about you. I mean look at how you're acting and…dressing. You can’t dress like that with Barnes and Rogers around. Rumi ether.” She’d begun giggling in the same way that Rumi had 10 minutes ago. She turned around. Throwing her food into the dumpster, still giggling. 

“Good night Sam. Lock the doors. Be back down here at 7 for breakfast. Everybody needs to be here so that we can figure this out.”

“So, we're not going to talk about what I just said? You just going to run away?”

“I’m not running, I’m walking. Up these stairs, taking these clothes and getting in the bed. I suggest you do the same, Sammi. Good fucking night.” With that said, she turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Leaving Sam without another word spoken. He sighed as he got up to make sure all of the doors were locked. 

He went up the stairs and into his room or what used to be his parents guest bedroom. Thinking about everything that had transpired that night felt like a promised headache, so he got ready for bed. He was asleep before he knew it. 

*

“She’s nice.” Bucky’s Gruff voice sounded into the darkened room. Steve figured Bucky wasn’t sleeping fully. The drugs Natasha gave would’ve worn off by now. Making him more alert. He had apparently been awake long enough to at least hear their conversation. Steve still figured that he’d been aware longer than that. 

He would not look a gift horse in the mouth. If Bucky was willing to talk to him, and not fight then he would take it.

“Yeah, she’s really nice.” He wanted Bucky to talk more so he kept his answers short. 

“She’s real pretty too.” He took a deep inhale at that. He wasn’t supposed to look at her like that. 

“She’s a very nice-looking Dame, Buck.” He looked over at the other twin bed Bucky occupied. He was staring at the ceiling. Eyes not really blinking, but he did not seem relaxed either. His arms were behind his head. But Steve could see the tension in his forearms. 

“I…I don’t remember them dressing like that.” Steve let out a quick snort at that.

“Yeah, clothing has changed a lot since our day. Not so much for men. But the ladies are….free to wear more.”

Or less as he thought about some of the dresses, he’d seen at an Avengers charity function soon after the Manhattan disaster. 

“Still don’t explain why she’s flirting with you.” Steve’s eyes widened.

“We just met, you heard us meet for Christ sake.” Steve did not want anyone to think that he was being inappropriate with Sera. He was gracious enough that she had given them somewhere to settle for however long she would have them, and by anyone, he mainly meant Sam. 

Bucky was quiet for a minute, still staring into the ceiling.

“I don’t remember everything. It’s mostly bits and pieces, but I do remember you. I remember you weren’t that good with the ladies. So, I know when you're flirting. I also remember you being a little shit that wouldn’t listen to me to save your life. Like if I told you to leave me alone and let me get my memories back on my own, you’d kidnap me and take me to someone's house who I ain’t never met.” While Bucky didn’t yell, Steve saw the glare show in his eyes and the edge in his voice.

“I’m sorry about that. I just…I needed to get you to safety. We weren’t sure who was after you, and I can’t let them get to you again.”

“You think this little house is gonna stop them from coming to get me? All of us? Because that girl and whoever she lives with have a target on their chest now just because I’m here.” Steve understood what Bucky meant. He had discussed those risks with Sam and Natasha on the way to Harlem. 

“We know there are risks. We’ve talked about them. We do plan to tell Miss Wilson in the morning.” He paused in his speech. Thinking carefully how to ask the next question.

“Do you wanna speak to her?” Bucky turned to look at him. Eyes still steely grey.

“Yeah” Was his response, to Steve’s surprise.

“Yeah, she doesn’t make me….nervous. She seems like a good person. I’ll talk to her.” He said the last part with certainty. 

“Okay, I’ll let her know in the morning.” They were both quiet for a while. Neither man sleeps, lost in their own thoughts.

“Just don’t blow it with her with ya bad flirting.” Steve looked back over to Bucky who had turned away.

Steve smiled. Happy to see even a bit of his old Friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is not a bad guy, he's just trying to adjust to his sisters adulthood. It's going to take some time. 
> 
> Let me know how I've done.


	4. You give me great irritation. You give me great consideration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the kids finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky never lost his personality, it was just suppressed. Also, Rumi and Sera are the best.

Sera learns more about Bucky and his brainwashing. She begins to formulate a plan to help him.

Sam smelled the bacon before he was fully awake. He’d slept so hard that he was in the same position that he fell asleep in. A month of foot trekking after another soldier will do that to you. As he showered and dressed, he began to process everything that happened last night. Learning that his sister, his baby sister was apparently an adult and had told him off for not thinking otherwise was a lot to unpack. He’d only known the little girl that only wore French braids with a bow on the end. A quiet little girl who was always dancing and prancing around the house or outside playing with her friends. She was younger than him by 10 years and by the time their Father died, Sam felt that he didn’t have any reason to stay in New York. He knew he could always visit when on leave. But he had to leave even with Sera crying and begging for him to stay. He knew she wouldn’t understand. He didn’t realize how much his absence had affected her until she blew up about it last night. It made him regretful and sorry about not being there for her more. About not realizing how distant she and their mother were. He knew Darlene could be a lot to deal with at times, but she was their mom. He also hated the fact that Sera called their mother by her first name. He felt it was disrespectful. Like the way she spoke to him last night. Everything about her felt different and it would take him time to get used to that. 

*

As Sera prepared the large breakfast for everyone she wondered if she’d gone a bit overboard with the amount of food she cooked. She just wanted everyone to be full and willing to talk. As she began to finalize the meal with scrambled eggs, she found herself lost in thought all that transpired yesterday. Sam showed up unannounced with two world war 2 veterans. She didn’t regret letting the men stay at her home for a second. Even Sam because he needed to be shocked into the reality of her womanhood. 

She found herself fascinated by the other two men he’d brought with him. She was slightly weary of Mr. Barnes, because for one she didn’t know if he was still brainwashed and hostile. She didn’t know what he knew about the new world. Most importantly, she didn’t know what kind of danger he would bring with him. He still looked a lot like the man she’d saw in the news reels. Tall and handsome, but with much longer hair.

Steve was undeniably handsome. Maybe one of the prettiest faces she had ever seen. He arms were the size of a freight truck and his waist was almost as small as hers. Besides the good looks and ocean blue eyes that anyone could get lost in he was an historical figure. Matter of fact, Steve and Bucky Barnes were some of her favorite historical figures. Her History class was assigned a unit on the Howling Commandos in middle school. These incredibly attractive men were fodder for all of the teenaged girls and some boys. They almost looked like movie stars in the old black and white reels they were shown. Sera wasn’t as worried about him. Not in the same way she worried about Mr. Barnes. She was more worried about why she found herself keeping eye contact with him for longer than socially acceptable time periods for someone who grew up in New York. He was that kind of trouble.

Now the two of them were living in her house for an undetermined amount of time. Shit was crazy. 

She heard footsteps on the stairs as she turned off the burner and began to finish plating everything. She sat the first plate down onto the table as Rumi stumbled into the kitchen like a Zombie in search of her coffee that Sera always had ready for her. She gave her a moment to get her first sips down. Grabbing her own cup from the counter. 

“Rumi” she called her name gently. Attempting to get her attention. She didn’t really respond. Still drinking the coffee, it sounded like she mumbled, maybe?

“Bitch, wake up!” She snapped her head up at that. Glaring at Sera. 

“The hell is wrong with you? You know I need 10 minutes to bond with my coffee before I can start talking.” She kept her glare and turned back to the coffee. 

“We both know if it’s important enough you’ll wake up quick. I told you we have company, why don’t you have a robe on?” Rumi looked down at her Black silk nightgown. It wasn’t the most risqué set of night clothes either lady owned, but it might be a little too much fun to wear around strangers. Even still Rumi shrugged. 

“At least I got a bra on, besides it’s just Sam.” She began to dig into her breakfast at that. 

Sera was about to rebuke that statement but closed her mouth quickly. If Rumi was that dead set against believing she and Sam that’s on her. She leaned against the countertop drinking her own coffee. She looked down at her own house pajamas. Still nothing crazy in her opinion. Sam might disagree. It was a silk teal camisole short set. The shorts started at the top of her thighs and fit like a glove. 

“I never realized until now how little we wear in this house.” She said into her cup. Giggling a bit. Of course, she would try to wear more, but she wasn’t stupid enough to ask Rumi to even try. That bitch was a nudist. 

She heard voices coming from up the stairs and hopped up onto the counter with her cup. Getting ready for the show. Rumi not believing meeting one of most handsome historical figures currently living after living in disbelief for hours was going to be fun. Sam seeing their nightwear was just a bonus. The footsteps and voices grew slightly louder but not enough to wake Rumi up from her coffee haze. Sam entered first, fully dressed in jeans and a red T-shirt. Steve came in right after him, and she’d be damned if he didn’t have on possibly the tightest T-shirt she’d ever seen on a human being in her life. That included the clothes Rumi wore. 

Damn. 

He was even better looking all cleaned up and in some sunlight. She really wanted to ogle him more, but Sam walked over to the counter and kissed her on her cheek, snatching her cup away. Apparently, he’d learned to live life on the edge in his time away. 

“Good Morning, Baby Sister. Which plate is mine?” He asked walking away from a frowning Sera to the opposite counter where she’d set the rest of the food. 

“Just grab one. It’s all the same thing and give me my damn coffee back before I bite you again.” She was glaring at her stolen cup, not even noting Steve hadn’t walked completely into the room yet. Sam flinched a bit at her proclamation, and quickly walked her cup back to her. 

“There’s coffee already in the pot, and orange juice and water in the refrigerator. Steve, what would you like to drink?” He looked caught off guard that she’d spoken to him. Which was ridiculous because he was standing in her kitchen. 

“Didn’t offer me anything.” Her brother was a baby. 

“The fridge is right there.” She said pointing to the refrigerator, making Rumi snort into her coffee. Steve finally spoke after Sam huffed his way to the refrigerator. He gave that sweet smile from last night. She definitely caught the eye drift to her bare legs and thanked Jergens that she’d remembered to lotion up before coming down. It was too early to rigorously evaluate THAT, anyway. 

“Orange juice is fine, ma’am.” His voice was butter. Fucking silk. It made Rumi turn her head finally. Sera quickly took a gulp of coffee to go with her morning entertainment. Watching her bestie closely as she finally looked at Steve. She was silent, which should scare everybody in the room, but the head tilt and eye squint only tickled Sera. Steve still stood in the doorway awkwardly. He kept cutting his eyes back and forth between the two women. Sera thought it was funny, but she really wanted to see this play out, so she remained silent and Sam was busy pouring everybody orange juice to see the silent action going on behind him. Rumi whipped her head around with a frown. 

“You told me he was bringing his friends from the military. Not some captain America looking dude.” Her brows furrowed as she looked Steve over again. 

“No, I said he brought Captain America and Bucky Barnes with him. Not a look alike Steve, go ahead and sit down and eat your food. Don’t let your breakfast get cold.” He hesitantly stepped towards the counter to grab his plate. But Sera stopped him. 

“No, sit down. You’re a guest let me get your food.” Jumping from the countertop and grabbing Steve and Sam’s plates as Sam placed the drinks down. She grabbed her lighter breakfast and sat down and ate. They all began to dig in. Everybody but Rumi who was openly staring at Steve so much, so he stopped eating and glanced at Sam and Sera. 

“Rumi, stop being rude! Let him eat his food and close your mouth.”

“Naw, because he really looks like that man. You an impersonator or something?” Steve chewed his food for what seemed like a longer than needed time. He added a quick sip of water, and finally answered her.

“Eh, no ma’am, my name is Steve Rogers, but I guess you would know me as Captain America.” Steve followed that answer with a polite show boy smile. She knew that smile from those same damn war reels she saw as a teenager. He put his hand out to shake Rumi’s, and when she placed her small hand into his she looked to be almost in a daze. He pulled her hand to his and kissed the back of it. 

Smooth motherfucker. It made Sam roll his eyes, and Sera smirk. She liked the subtle manipulation technique. 

Rumi was still silent and had not let Steve’s hand go. Sam cleared his throat making Rumi come out of her shock. She pulled her hand away and slowly turned her to Sera. Glare in full effect. 

“I should pinch you.” Sera laughed.

“Don’t be mad at me because you can’t listen. You should trust your best friend more.” 

“You should have fought me harder.” Sera smiled, wide.

“I’m about to.” The two women then began to make faces at each other. Steve smiled, and Sam shook his head. His sister and her best friend were weird. 

“So, now that you’ve met Rumi, Steve. Will we be talking to Sergeant Barnes soon? Is he okay to talk?”

“Sera, I told you already, he needs time to rest. He’s still healing”

Sam, if these people experimented on him for years do you really think he’s going to recover in a few days? Besides, he may be able to tell us something that can help him.” Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

“What are you gonna do that can help someone in that condition? Sera this is serious, we need real professionals to help us on this-“

“First of all, you don’t know who I know. Second if this is serious why did you bring him here ? Why not Avengers tower, or even the guy, Furry you told me about.” Steve gave Sam a look. 

“She asked for as much information as I could give her Steve, and I think she deserved to know since we are putting her at some kind of risk.” He turned to Sera. “His name is Fury, and he’s not available to help right now. Avengers tower is not a choice for reasons that you actually don’t need to know. If you want to talk to Barnes, fine. But I’ll be there with you, I know that’s your best friend Steve, but I’ve seen him in action. She’s not going in there without me.” Sam had placed his fork down and crossed his arms over his chest. Defensive.

Steve nodded. “That’s fine Sam, Um, Sera I don’t think Bucky would hurt you, but I understand Sam’s point. Would you like to ask me some questions now?” He was really laying the charm on now smiling at her like that. With the fresh shave and a hint of dimples his smile was dangerous. 

“Yeah, what can you tell me about how Sergeant Barnes ended up in the hands of Nazis? We were all told he was dead. There’s pictures of his family at his funeral at Arlington soon after the war.” Steve swallowed hard. Looking over her shoulder into the space behind her. 

“The day he disappeared; we had a mission in the Swiss mountains. Buck got knocked out of the train and I couldn’t reach him before he fell off.” He looked down into his plate. Sera felt for him. She couldn’t imagine thinking Rumi died that way and she couldn’t do anything to help her. 

“He fell from a mountain and survived?” Rumi asked the question softly, realizing the sadness it seemed to bring out of Steve. 

“Yes. When I rescued the Commandos after I made it overseas, they told me that Bucky and a few other soldiers were taken to a separate area from them. They would hear screams from where they held them. When I found him, he was weak and tied to a medical bed. I think- I think they experimented on him with something like the serum they gave me. He wasn’t quite the same after that. I believe that’s how he survived the fall.” That was certainly an explanation. 

Sera reached out on instinct and grabbed Steve’s hand to comfort him, giving his large fist a gentle squeeze. He smiled in return. Sam and Rumi gave one another a look at the gesture. Rumi smirked while Sam frowned. They just met last night; they shouldn’t feel comfortable enough with each other to be sharing physical contact. So, he cleared his throat because they were still touching and staring into each other’s eyes with goofy smiles on their faces. Sera gently pulled her hand away from Steve’s and turned to glare at her brother. 

“Steve, do you know anything about the experiments they did on him? That could give us an idea of what we’re working against. “ she was still glaring at Sam as she asked the question. 

“Not really. We’ve had his files with that information in it. We just haven’t gone over it yet. Haven’t really had that much time to read it since everything happened.” 

“Would you mind if I read it? I know you don’t know me like that, but I may be able to talk to a friend who works with chemistry and biophysics. He can help.”

“Who do you know that works in stuff like that?” Damn Sam was nosey. 

“Yeah Si, you are leaving us in the shade with that kinda information.” Sera whipped to Rumi. She knew exactly what she was doing despite the innocence she falsely showed on her face. 

“Just know that I know a guy. He might be able to help if he has the right information.” Steve was silent for a moment. Thinking. He slowly nodded his head. “Yeah, I can go grab those for you if you don’t mind.” He said, already standing from the table. She’d just realized that his plate was clean. Damn. She thought she’d made too much food. She was going to have to go grocery shopping. Soon. 

“Steve, wait. I don’t want her involved in this. We talked about this already. She needed to know what was going on, not involve herself in it.”

“I will beat your ass if you keep talking about me like I’m not right here. Steve grabs Bucky’s plate. It’s on the stove. I’ll be waiting for you when you get back down here.” She said with a tone of finality about the subject. Steve glanced at Sam and shrugged as he grabbed the plate and made his way back up the stairs. She quickly pounced on her brother, flicking his ear. 

“STOP HITTING ME!” He cried out grabbing his ear. 

“Stop doing stupid shit then. The hell is wrong with you? Talking about me like I’m not sitting here. We talked about this last night, about treating me like an adult in my own home. Remember that conversation from 12 hours ago?” She quickly turned to Rumi with a pointed finger.

“And you! Stop being messy. I was just being nice.” 

“I’m sorry Si, I wasn’t meaning to be shady.” The smile from hell. Ugh, why was she friends with this woman?

“Si-Si, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to be rude. But you have to understand, I’ve seen Barnes in action and he’s deadly. It might not be all of his fault, but it’s still him. I just want you to be safe. That’s all that is.” He meant that. She could detect bullshit and he was being honest with her. 

“I appreciate that Sam. I’m involved already and so is miss messy boots over there, the moment you walked into our home. You’re going to have to deal with that. We aren’t totally defenseless. We’ve made it on our own for many years. We can handle Steve and Sergeant Barnes, okay?” She put a little reassurance statement. But she meant it. She loved that he wanted her safe, but it was too late. They would protect themselves should push come to shove. 

She heard Steve hit the landing at a faster pace than the first time he came down. He quickly entered the kitchen with a Manila folder. Sliding the folder over to her, he took his seat again as Rumi stood up. Sam finally noticed her nightgown. He frowned and looked over to Sera looking down at her pajamas. She smiled at him. Daring him to say something.

Because he couldn’t help himself. 

“Maybe we should all get dressed before we continue this conversation or go upstairs to Barnes.” Sera knew that Steve knew who and what Sam was referring to because his ear tips turned pink. 

That was adorable. 

He was a pervert just like everybody else. 

She laughed loudly, walking over to Rumi, grabbing her hand, and pulling her up the stairs. They were both giggling like the schoolgirls. 

Sam remembered them doing the same thing as little girls. It did warm Sam’s heart that his sister had a constant friend in his absence. Even if that friend was Rumi “Motherfucking” Carmichael as she was sometimes referred to. Usually after causing chaos and confusion. He did kick himself for being “Judged Smudge” . His sister’s words, not his. They were healthy and young, so seldom do beautiful women keep heads forward. He’d read that from a book that he couldn’t remember the name of it. He’d never thought it could apply to his Sister and her snot nosed best friend one day. She was a pretty, smart adult that made goo-goo eyes at Captain America. He didn’t even want to acknowledge that right now.

He turned to look at Steve who he was fairly sure was watching his sister walk away while he wasn’t paying attention. 

“You checking out my sister?” Steve began to splutter off denials. 

“No! NO I wouldn’t…” he trailed off waving his hands in between them. Sam couldn’t help it and burst out laughing. 

“Steve, relax I know you don’t see my sister like that. I’m just messing with you.” Sam finished with a laugh. 

Steve sighed in relief, because the truth was that Steve did in fact look at Sera Wilson in that way. She was beautiful, kind, from the little he knew about her a tiny ball of fire. When he came into the kitchen that morning, he didn’t expect to see her and another woman in their silky night clothes. Exposing so much smooth skin. Dark blue hair tied up into a messy bun. She was one of the prettiest looking people he’d met so far this century and her friend was a close second. His thoughts were his own and figured Sam didn’t need to know them since he didn’t plan to act on the thoughts anyway. 

He smiled his best disarming smile and chuckled a bit. “Really funny, c’mon let’s introduce them to Bucky.” Sam frowned. 

“I thought we were only introducing Sera. Rumi might be too much for Barnes to handle.” Steve shrugged. 

“I figure whatever we tell your sister will make it back to her friend anyway. We should just cut out the middleman. They seem to be close.” They we’re making their way upstairs. 

“Yeah, they’re really close, and have been since they were little girls. I didn’t know Rumi lived here. Not sure if I would’ve brought you around her if I knew that.” Steve frowned 

“Why? She seems nice enough.” Steve knew from Sera that there was tension between the siblings about her best friend. Steve thought she was funny. 

“That girl is trouble and always will be. She drags my sister into her messes, and we have to fix them.” Steve hummed. 

“When was the last time that you had to get her out of trouble?” The question made Sam stop his trek up the stairs. He turned to look curiously at Steve. 

“It’s been a while, I guess. It just means they’re better at hiding it now that they’re adults. “Steve would have pushed harder on that. But he’d let it go, even as he kept the conversation between, he and Sera in the back of his mind. 

“I don’t know, but they seem like good people. Just like you.” Sam smiled at that. 

“Is y’all coming up or y’all gonna keep making heart eyes and shit at each other?”her words making Sam turn back to Steve, giving him a look that said, “you sure about that?”

She had changed into clothes. A pair of tiny Jean shorts, a silk pink tank to and matching flip flop shoes. Sam wasn’t sure if she had on more or less clothing than she did 20 minutes ago. How had she put on makeup and curled her hair that fast?

“Knock it off, Carmichael.” Pushing past her, with Steve allowing her to go in front of him. They found on the top floor a fully half-dressed Sera waiting between the two-bedroom doors with the file in her arms. Her hair was still in a bun but now with a strand of hair planking the sides of her face. Her jeans were still very tight. Sam wasn’t sure how she could breathe in them and the tiny brown leather vest she wore as a shirt. 

“Been waiting all day for y’all to come up. Even got to look at some of this file. It was…interesting. Did you read any of this?” She asked Steve as he got closer to the room door. He nodded. “Just a few pages, but I know some of it.” He looked a little sad at that, which she understood. They’d used his friendship with Sergeant Barnes to do the brainwashing techniques. Some real pseudo-scientific bullshit. 

“I know this isn’t easy. But I need to see what he remembers about what they did to him. The more information I can give the better the chances my friend can help. Are you okay with that?” She used her free hand to gently rub his arm. This was a difficult situation, and she couldn’t imagine Rumi being in Sergeant Barnes position. She also saw Rumi smirking at the physical contact from the corner of her eye. Just messy. 

“It’s fine. I know we have to ask him about it eventually. The sooner the better, I guess.” He shrugged. She removed her hand and walked to Steve’s door. Knocking gently. Steve was right behind her. They heard a gentle “come in” and slowly entered the room. 

He was sitting on the bed furthest from the door, posture rigid with his hands balled tight in his lap. With an empty plate on the bedside table. Well, at least he liked her food. 

He was dressed in what appeared to be combat gear. She gave him a disarming smile walking in and sitting down in the desk chair across from him. He watched her every move but didn’t so much as show a twitch of emotion on his face. She wasn’t concerned. She knew someone even more stoic. 

“Hello Sergeant Barnes, how are you feeling today? Did you like your breakfast?” She focused on keeping her body and voice disarmed. He stared at her for a moment before giving her a small nod. 

“Yes, thank you ma’am.” He looked down as he said it. 

“Nope, don’t ma’am me. My name is Sera and that lady in the doorway pretending like she’s not listening to every word we say is my best friend, Rumi.” They all turned to a scowling Rumi who walked into the room further after being called out. She kept her distance from him, aware of Sam’s words about mental instability. 

“Nice to meet, uh, damn y’all are really pretty.” There’s the word vomit Sera was waiting for. Bucky blinked a few times, while Steve’s ears turned pink again. Sam just sighed loudly, because of course. Surprisingly, Barnes gave her a small smile. 

“That all we are?” She smiled back at him. 

“Naw, yall trouble to, but ya face don’t hurt.” Sam looked around to make sure he wasn’t the only one who thought Rumi and a brainwashed assassin flirting wasn’t the scariest thing that has ever happened. But Steve and Sera were smiling. That just meant that he was the only person in this house with sanity. 

“We wanted to talk to you about some of your….issues, and how you wanted to handle them.” Bucky had already dropped the smile before Sera finished speaking. Back to stoic and deadly. 

“I was working on that before them two” he pointed at Steve and Sam ”got a hold of me.” Sera knew that already and wasn’t surprised that he wasn’t happy about being kidnapped while trying to get his mind right. 

“Yeah, I heard about that. I wanted to ask you if I could talk to you, ask you questions that you only have to answer if you’re comfortable with them. I have a friend that may be able to help you with your issues. Maybe not completely help you recover. But enough until we can get more help.”

The silence was heavy, with everyone watching Barnes for a reaction. He never looked away and she found herself locked in with his gaze. Eventually he looked away and at the others in the room. 

“What do you want to know?” She let out a sigh of relief. It was always hard to get a read on men with dark secrets. That she knew for certain. So, she began with something easy. 

“Do you know what this is?” She asked, waving the folder at him. He shook his head. 

“It’s your file about you as the Winter Soldier. None of us has read the entire thing. But so far there are details missing and if you can; I’d like for you to fill in the blanks for us.” She spoke softly to keep everybody calm. But he still tensed at her request. 

“Only what you want to tell us, eh, you know what? What would you like to be called? I've been calling you Sergeant Barnes, what is your preferred name?” He immediately looked at Steve who smiled and sat down next to him on the bed. 

“Whatever you want, but if I slip up and call you Bucky if you don’t like it, I apologize. It’s an old habit to break.” 

“Old as hell.”

“Rumi!”

“What they old, it’s a fact. Stop looking at me like that!” She looked around at everyone stopping at Barnes who was not smiling but his mouth had turned up in the makings of one. 

“You can call me whatever you’d like.” They we’re definitely flirting. Sam was not comfortable with the concept. At all!

“I got a couple names I could call you.” This was heading in a possible filthy direction. 

“Can we focus, Sergeant Barnes the file says they used trigger words to control you, but it doesn’t say what the words are. Do you know what they are?” She was really focusing on keeping her heart rate down. Calmness helped with tension. 

“It ain't in there because they wrote ‘em down in a book. A red book. I only know the first three. Everything always goes dark after that. Think that’s when the real work on my brain starts.” He scratched his head in thought. “ I can write them down for you, but I don’t think I can say ‘em out loud. Think I might know where the book is, but it’s not in this country. “

Well shit. 

“It’s also not English. I remember the words being Russian. They made me learn it early on. They wouldn’t speak to me in English.” 

“So, the book is in Russia?” He shook his head. “No, it’s with my last handler.” Sera hummed at that information. . 

“The person who controlled the winter soldier had custody of the book.” She said it like a statement, it wasn’t a question. 

“Yeah, that’s how it worked.”

“Are you sure this…”

“Karpov, was his name. I remember them calling his name sometimes.” Sera grabbed a pen and notepad from the desk in the room and began writing. Looking back at him, she asked:

”Anything else you want to share?” 

“Not. Not at the moment, if that’s okay?” He looked at everyone around him. 

Sera knew she shouldn’t, but he looked so uncomfortable and sad. She slowly walked over to him. Crouching down at eye level. She slowly put a soft hand on his knee. Watching for any anger or fear. All she saw in his grey eyes were sadness. 

“ I’m so sorry James for what those people did to you, and if it were possible to, I’d make every last one them pay for hurting you.”

He thought about the few memories he could piece together, he had yet to hear anyone show him sympathy. First time someone had apologized for the bad deed done to him. Even if she was not the person who hurt him, she looked sincere. Her big, wide, brown eyes shone with truth in what she said. He looked down at her hand. Not really thinking about it for the first time in an exceptionally long time he felt compelled of his own mind to touch someone. He quickly placed his hands on hers. He heard her brother slightly gasp, but he didn’t move his flesh hand from hers. 

“Thank you, that’s real nice to hear. All of this is nice. Thank you.” She brightened at that and patted her other hand on top of his. “We're going to take what you gave us and see if we can find that book. I’m going to talk to my friend soon and see what he says. I’ll let you know what he says, and we can go from there.”

“Are you going to tell us who this friend is?” She gave Sam an arched eyebrow.

“Bucky will know, and that is all that matters.” Another old person sighs. She shrugged.

“I promised to help James, not y'all. These decisions are his to make when they come along. If he wants to tell you about this, it's his prerogative.” She was staring intently at her. She saw his eyes dart down to her and Bucky’s joined hands. Looking up fast, he nodded his head.

“She’s right, Sam, Bucky has had his choice taken away from him too much. He deserves this.” Sam furrowed his brows.

“I don't like this. We don’t even know your friend. He could be some crazy person!” She stood up fast, walking and getting in his face. He heard Rumi mutter something that sounded like, “Now why you say that?”.

“Watch your fucking mouth Sam. He’s not some quack. He’s a good man, one the best that I know. You’re either going to learn to respect the friends I have around me, or I’m going to throw you the fuck out. Watch. You. Mouth!” She was furious, and Sam realized that maybe he’d finally crossed a line that he might not be able to walk back from.

“I’m sorry-“

“Don’t fucking apologize, stop talking so fucking much Samuel! Just stop!” Turning to Steve and Bucky, who look a little shocked that such a small, sweet woman could swear like that. “Steve. James it was nice to meet you guys. Thank you for answering my questions. I'll be home tonight. You fellas enjoy the house. Rumi and I have to go get ready for our classes and I’ll see you tonight.”

That’s fine Sera, you have a nice day as well.” He smiled at her and she deflated in her anger a little bit. 

“You too, c’mon Rumi.” She turned around, leaving the room.

“But I wanna look at them some more.”

“Rumi, BRING YOUR ASS.” Rumi let out a sigh of exasperation. She turned to look at Steve and Bucky again. “I’ll see y'all later.” Giving the soldiers a wink, she sauntered out of the room.

Sam watched the two men as they failed miserably to hide the fact that they were watching Rumi Motherfucking Carmichael switch her hips out of their room.

This was going to be a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is flirting, including Sam....with a blackeye if he doesn't get his shit together. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	5. That Old thang back(an interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam runs into an old friend. Sera receives a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at smut so I'm not even going to try, but I can definitely imply it. The M rating is mostly for language and all the blood and guts into store.

Sam left Steve and Barnes to their own devices for the rest of the day after his sister left. She didn’t say anything else to him. It didn’t matter if she had because he still felt bad about upsetting her. He didn’t know why he seemed to be constantly putting his foot in his mouth around her. She seemed to be in a constant state of irritation around him. He thought she would be happy to see him, but she just wanted to flirt with Steve.

His sister jumped onto the Captain America train faster than he did. Without hesitation and with open arms. It may have been their tendency for trouble, or hormones-and he meant all four of them. Barnes and Rogers were technically younger than him. He was man enough to admit that they were good looking men. But this wasn’t a dating show. This situation was more of a spy thriller where entire government agencies were brought to their knees. Sera and Rumi didn’t understand the dangers they were putting themselves in. So, yes maybe he could word his warnings better. But it didn’t make the warnings less credible.

They were dancers….mostly Sera, not army members, or spies. He knew they weren’t equipped for this kind of life. This wasn’t the life he wanted for her.

He couldn’t tell her what to do. Couldn’t make her do as he said. That much was obvious to him. But he wouldn’t shy away from keeping her safe if he could.

He spent the first half of his day keeping busy around the house. Working out in his room, cleaning his already clean room some more. He finally got tired of being cooped up and decided to go for a Bodega run. Asking Barnes and Steve for anything knowing they’d decline. He wasn’t sure what those guys ate to stay that big, but he rarely saw them do it in front of him.

Walking through his hometown after being gone was so surreal. Every building he saw was real but almost like a distant memory. Tinged with Sepia. Pops barber shop was the first place he and a lot of guy’s got their hair cut. It was a special place. As he walked by seeing a young man, a little younger than his sister sweeping the floors. He felt his heart clinch at not seeing the old man sitting in his chair waiting for the next customer.

He found the same bodega he used to go to after school was still open. He found his snacks and ordered a sandwich while he had time. He heard a familiar voice in the isles behind him that seemed to be on a call. But he didn’t want to be nosey. But his ears did pick up when he heard the name “Luke Cage”. He very much so remembered that name. The man who thought he was going to shake his sister and Rumi down. Harass her because of what appeared to be a bad break up. He needed more information about this man. He also needed to warn Steve and Barnes about this situation.

“Yeah, but I can’t just get a warrant to raid the place. They never keep much in house. It’s all done in trap houses. I’ll let you know when we get enough information. Alright, thanks.” Really interesting. That voice was so familiar.

“Aye, man your up.” Sam grabbed his order, thanking the cashier.

“I’d know that head anywhere, Wilson.” He quickly turned around. Surprised at being recognized.

“Mercedes?” She smiled.

“You used to call me Misty like everybody else,” Sam smiled.

“Girl get over here and give me a damn hug,” she laughed walking into his open arms.

“How in the hell have you been? Your sister told me you were visiting but I didn’t believe her.” Sam was surprised to hear that Misty and Sera had a relationship.

“You keep up with Si-Si? She didn’t tell me that.” Misty shrugged, and switched the bottle of water she had to her other hand. Sam saw her hand wasn’t really a hand, but something similar to Barnes’s arm. That may have been why Sera and Rumi weren’t too freaked out about his arm when they met him.

Misty saw his eyes open on her arm and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

“Hey, eyes up here.” He opened his mouth to apologize.

“I’m messing with you Wilson. It happened last summer during a fight. It works good as my real arm. Stronger than it too.” She flexed the arm showing how the fingers opened and closed like a regular arm.

“That's pretty cool.”

“Most people want to touch it or ask me a million questions about how and why.” Sam shrugged.

“That’s not the first one I’ve seen like that.” He paid for her drink before she could pull her money out.

“I’m going to want to know more about that.” He hurried to pull his wallet. Give the guy over the counter quickly.

“You do know that I can manage a bottle of water, right?” He smiled at her and took his change.

“Consider it a gift for protecting the city.” She laughed as he opened the door for her. Misty petted the Black cat that was laying on stacked crates near the front door before walking out.

“Wanna go for a walk?” She asked. Of course, he did. She was always good conversation, and he wanted to know more about what he’d been missing out on since he’d left.

“Sure, you can be my guide.” She laughed.

“Man, you grew up here. Just like me. Nothing much has changed around here besides who lives here. It’s still the same Harlem from when we were little.” That wasn’t true.

“I don’t remember Luke Cage being around.” She stopped drinking her water.

“Yeah, he’s something new.” She wouldn’t look at him. In the 20 plus years of knowing her he’d never seen her back out of a fight, let alone a conversation. It brought back that uneasy feeling he’d felt the night before when Rumi had warned him about the man.

What did this Cat have going on?

She looked at him through thick eyelashes. He could see her contemplating her words. Misty was smart as a whip. Was the captain of their debate team. She didn’t have to hesitate with her words, because she was always 4 words ahead of her opponent. So, why the hesitation now?

“For you, or for Harlem? What about my sister?” She side eyed him as they continued walking. Coming up to the old playground she used to embarrass everyone with basketball skills. She crossed her arms, leaning against the gate. Watching him.

“Luke has touched everybody and everything in this borough, Sam. That includes your sister. As I’m sure she told you.” He looked towards the kids playing the playground, trying to properly phrase his thoughts.

“Sera still hasn’t told me anything about him. It was Rumi who slipped up and told me they were having issues.” Misty watched the kids playing basketball with a distant look in her eyes.

“He saved my life, saved my home. I didn’t ask him to do it, he just did. Caused me a lot of fucking problems in between all of that, but he always saved the day. Always did what heroes do.”

“What about now?” She turned her head to him. Eyes staring deeply into his. He saw the eyes of the first woman he would ever love. Who never fully loved him back? Who didn’t stop him from joining the army?

“Now he’s different. He’s in the middle of everything he said he was protecting us from. It’s not helping. I’m finding bodies everyday, people with their skulls crushed . He’s the only man that could pull something like that off. But I swear he wasn’t like that, he wasn’t……” She looked hurt. No tears because Misty never cried. But there was a hurt in her eyes that Sam had never seen before. Not even when her parents died. Not even when his Dad died. She was always the strongest friend he had.

“Misty, what does this cat have going on that’s got every woman I know too quiet to speak. All of yall are loud as hell, but anytime I bring this man up all of a sudden yall church mouse’s? Make this make sense.” He needed answers.

She looked at him, pursing her lips. Like she was fighting her words.

“I don’t know everything that happened between them, but I know that at first they were very friendly. I would see him walking her home from the studio, holding hands. Sera…she was really smitten. Super sprung.” That brought a smile to her face, but Sam didn’t find it cute considering the situation.

“They were cute together. Sera never really openly dated guys around here, at least not in the open. But it was something about Luke that caught her eye. Probably the same thing that caught my eye.” Sam turned quickly, opening his mouth, but she didn’t stop talking.

“He’s charming, and damn nice to look at.” She snorted, “He’s corny as hell. It works for him though.”

“It worked on you?” She nodded her head with a smile.

“It did, but I wasn’t the only one. Your sister was really sweet on him and then one day she wasn’t . She wouldn’t talk about it. Still won’t. But something happened and then she left to go on tour with Beyonce.”

“Beyonce! The Beyonce? She never told us she went on tour with Beyonce.” He was frustrated with how little he knew about his sister’s life.

“Did you ever ask her? Sera has always been open and honest about her life with the people she considers to be close to her, so why wouldn’t she tell you?” She gave him a look that meant she was definitely judging him. Sam didn’t think that was an acceptable excuse for Sera. But it seemed that everyone around her would justify it no matter what he felt.

“She won’t talk to me about anything she’s got going on. Says that I’m a part time brother and don’t deserve to know what’s happening in her life.” He shrugged again, looking, and feeling as helpless as he sounded. “ I’m finding it hard to disagree with her at the moment.” He felt Misty grab his hand and squeeze.

“Your sister is her own woman now, probably one of the best things to come out of Harlem. Dancing for Presidents and dignitaries. Going on tour with superstars and her talent justifies it. She’s special but she’s also a hardheaded ass Wilson. Take the stubbornness as her being independent. Step up when you can.” She let go of his hand and started walking again with him following her.

“Now as far as Luke Cage goes; like I said he changed. By the time your sister got back he had already begun to run Paradise. It’s worse than when the Stokes ran it. Everybody is afraid of him. But he seems focused on Sera because she treats him like he doesn’t exist. He sends his goons to scare her and I find them hogtied and butt naked on a street corner. He even tried to show up to her studio unannounced but her front desk attendant wouldn’t let him in. You remember Ms.Gertrude’s mean ass from 79th?” Sam did remember her. That lady would curse kids out everyday on their walk home from school. The kids made it a game to see who would get the worst of the curse words.

“Your sister hired her as a front desk attendant. Made it a strict policy that no one was allowed beyond those doors without clearance. Do you know that old bat has known me forever and wouldn’t let me in? But she absolutely refused to let Luke in. He tried to make a scene. Gertie cursed his ass out so bad and called me. Ever since, he’s been determined to catch Sera’s attention. Bought her expensive stuff that she keeps returning. Had goons show up at her house and you know they’re always gone by the time I get there, and she’s always got that damn shot gun your daddy gave her.”

He remembered that damn shotgun and how much he wanted it. But his Father had explicitly left it for Sera in his will. He'd been left the family pocket watch. It was an heirloom that he always kept near. His father knew what was best apparently even beyond the grave and was still protecting them.

He really wanted to be angry about all of this. This man thinks he can hurt or terrorize his sister. How did she and Rumi learn how to hogtie somebody? He refused to think too much into that. The bigger problem was Luke Cage. Who in the hell did he think he was? Thinking he could scare Ms. Gertrudes mean self. It wasn’t right even if they seemed to be handling everything well. Shit could always escalate. He was glad he, Steve, and Barnes were here now. Maybe that would keep him away. A part of him felt hurt that the relationship he’d always thought he’d shared with his sister was more one shared between semi-distant cousins. The only hope he found was that she wasn’t pushing him away. That was a good sign that he could fix their relationship. Maybe he could rekindle a few relationships for the better. Turning to look at his childhood crush as she walked. He could tell she had her “cop” eyes on. Analyzing everything she saw. She didn’t seem on edge or in fear, just hyperaware.

“What about you”

“Hmm?”

”What has he done to you?” She stopped walking. Not immediately turning to him. She was contemplating her words. The slight drop of her shoulders also gave it away. She wouldn’t look at him as she stood still on the sidewalk.

“He’s….completely uprooted my life.” Her eyes were distant. Thick eyelashes fluttering at memories only she could see.

“Wanna tell me more about it?” She slowly looked up, making eye contact seemed to shake her out wherever here Monday had drifted off to. She gave the patented smile that let you know she was better than you.

“Over dinner, you mean?” she asked.

“Would you like a formal invitation?” She laughed a bit at that.

“You could’ve made that real dirty.”’

“Yeah but then I wouldn’t get to go on our date.” They both laughed at that.

“Sure Sam, I’ll let you know when I’m free. I have to head back to the precinct to do some paperwork.” She quickly hugged him before he had a chance to realize what was going on. She smelled nice. A sweet soft smell. Barely there, it was probably her hair conditioner. It felt so good to be hugged after everything he’d recently been through. He returned the hug tightening his arms around her. She sighed, laying her into his shoulder. It seemed like they both needed this more than either was willing to admit.

“It’s good to see you again Sam. I’ll see you later. Try to stay out of trouble and keep Captain America off my streets.” He pulled back to look at her. She patted his cheek and smiled.

“The streets talk always.” He shook his head.

“Never found a street named after my sister.” He said, making her laugh.

“She didn’t tell me everything from what I could tell. Just that y’all were visiting, and that he was fine as hell.” Sam scrunched his nose at that. He wasn’t ready to think about his sister being interested in boys yet. Maybe in 30 years or so. He also distinctly remembered Steve watching her walk away this morning. Knowing that to be the look of a man with interest. He didn’t want to think too much about that either. He was fine running around with Steve; he was an army veteran. Had advanced military training. But Sera was a dancer not a fighter and didn’t need to get mixed up in this crazy world.

Misty saw the look of concern on his face and felt like she had to ease some of that. “Sam it’s fine. Tell me what you can, just try not to have the avengers and aliens and shit in my neighborhood. Cage already makes it hard enough. Capice?”

“We took Italian classes for two years and that’s the only word you learned?” She leaned in to hug him again. Whispering softly in his ear “bye Sam”. Turning and walking away she never turned back around but gave him a wave, and he definitely looked as she walked away.

*

Sera watched her last student walk off with her Mom, turning back in to lock down the building for the night. She always let Ms. Gertrude go home a little bit early because that lady was going to leave before it got dark anyway. Everyone thought she was crazy for hiring the meanest lady in the neighborhood to be the first person seen in the building, but it made so much sense to her.

Gertie was efficient and organized. She was able to collect and balance all of Sera’s payments and books. Nobody was brave enough to miss a payment after her first warning. She was old school, so she could weed out some of the kids that couldn’t listen to directions or were prone to being disrespectful to their elders. Last, everyone in the neighborhood knew her, feared her. So, they never pushed her because she could cut them off at the ankles with how sharp her mouth was. An added bonus was that she adored Sera and Rumi. No one understood it, it actually made some of the people in the neighborhood furious(Darlene Wilson). But she liked them, so they kept her mean ass around. She was perfect for the position because she kept everything in order and kept Luke Cage out.

He had learned the hard way about getting on Ms. Gertie’s bad side. She knew Sera was avoiding him, and why. So, when he’d shown up at her studio during her beginner’s ballet class Sera was told to stay in the back and to let her front desk attendant handle him. The yelling and curses were thankfully muffled enough that the babies couldn’t hear them, and not loud enough to upset and distract them from the lessons. She’d given Gertrude a nice thank you bonus after that.

Of course, that didn’t stop Luke from bothering her even as she did her best to avoid him at every turn. He never really showed his face but the one time at her studio. He always had others doing his dirty work.

It all started simple enough with what she liked to call “the incident”, lucky for her there wasn’t a lot of time to deal with it because she had immediately been called on to go on a short leg of Beyoncé’s tour. It was easy enough to dip out and leave. When she’d returned home 2 months later all hell had broken loose and Cage was running Paradise, Mariah Dillard was dead, and apparently there were people looking for her.

The first asshole to approach her had been kicked in the balls and sent packing by Rumi. Every visit after that had been sent on their way in progressively creative ways. Sugar, who had made a career out of being a criminal drifter had flat out told her she needed to come with him, or he was going to hurt one of her students. How he was found the next morning in front of the police precinct-butt naked with a pound cake on his belly was still a mystery to everyone in town. He’d left her alone strangely enough after that. It just didn’t stop Cage. The constant nuisances did help her work on her rope tying abilities.

She wouldn’t let Luke Cage get the best of her, and if she could avoid him and cause him and his people trouble in the process. Well, why not? That went double for Tilda Johnson cause fuck her. She always pretended like she was better than her family but in reality, she was just like them. She proved it by saddling up to a little bit of power the first chance she got. Everything she always accused Sera of she did when she joined up with that asshole. She refused to give anymore unnecessary time and thought to those people.

Walking to her office after a quick cleanup of equipment she found herself wondering what her new roommates were doing. She hoped to speak more with James when she got home. She really wanted to help him. She genuinely thought that he could be helped. No one deserves to have their free will taken from them or to be a prisoner of your own mind. She just needed more information before bringing it to Whistler. Which led her next thoughts to go to her brother.

Sam, well he could go fuck himself. He was so pushy sometimes. Felt the need to not just protect her, but he just came off as a hypocrite. She had always let him dictate things when he decided to come around. Not this time. If she wanted to wear her freakum wear around Steve and Bucky all three men would just have to get over it.

Or under it.

Funnily enough the person blocking her from entertaining the more lascivious possibilities of Captain America eye-fucking her was sitting in her office. Behind her desk in her chair. How he’d gotten in there, she had no clue.

“Hernan, Baby, what did I tell you about breaking into my studio?” He looked so fucking good as she walked closer to the oak desk. He always looked good because he always pretty much wore black suits. But they always fit him well. Made him look dangerous and unapproachable. To everyone, but her. He turned to greet her as she slowly walked around her desk. Took her hand gently. kissing the smooth skin on the back of her hands. Finger by finger. He waited until he was done with his sensual greeting before looking up into her eyes. Pulling her close enough that he could grab her by the waist.

“Hey Love.” His eyes were shining at her.

“Hey yourself, but how in the fuck did you get in here?” He leaned in to kiss the skin on her stomach that was bare from her midriff shirt. So, so slowly, making her shudder.

Oh, he came to play.

“I missed you.” He looked up again through his thick eye lashes. Bedroom eyes.

“It’s been three days, Babe.” She said with a small, amused smile on her face. He gave her a slight smile. Bedroom eyes firmly still in place.

“Too long for me. Needed to see you. Get a little kip”

“I don’t have any clothes here to go out for dinner.” Soft smile still in place.

“Don’t worry about it. What’ve you been up to?”

She sighed , hopping on to her desk. She gave him a quick cliff notes version of the past 24 hours. She left out minor details, like James’s brain washing. But gave him the overall idea. He was surprised. She could see it in his eyes. It was hard to shock him most of the time but living with Captain America would do it every time. He quickly recovered and had his normal smirk of smile back in place.

“You know, I don’t know how I feel about you being around men better looking than me.” That made her laugh out loud. He was way more attractive than he thought he was sometimes. A definite dark and brooding hottie in her book.

“I wouldn’t worry about it; I like what I got already.” She leaned down and kissed the top of his head gently. When she pulled back, he was staring at her so intensely it made her breath hitch.

“I can’t wait until you find somebody that deserves you.” A constant conversation (argument) between them. He was convinced she would eventually tire of him and move on to someone better. She didn’t want else. Just him.

“Stop trying to send me out into the world and let’s go feed me” he gave her a puzzled look. Realization dawned in his eye. He quickly reached for her hips until she sat in front of him.

“But I’m hungry now.” He said as her pushed back to lay down on the desk.

Oh.

“You still owe me dinner.” She said as she raised her hips to help him remove her shorts. Kissing his way up her thighs.

“Baby, let me get my fill and I’ll spoon feed you whatever you want.”

So, he ate.

*

Hernan did feed her pizza eventually. 2 rounds later he’d jumped up after his phone went off, leaving her butt naked on her shag rug in her office. Coming in with a beautiful pizza. The man knew the way to her heart.

“The only man I know that will feed a lady AFTER getting some.” She said while chewing on her slice. He’d gotten them some fancy Chicago style pizza that she loved. He always remembered little things like that about her and made her love him all the more for it. The sex didn’t hurt unless she asked for that.

“You’re a hard woman to please, Baby, but somebody’s gotta put that smile on that beautiful face.” Fucking hell he always did that. Wild sweet words that made her blush like a teenager. Juxtaposed to the filthy shit he’d been saying 10 minutes ago, that also made her blush when she thought about it.

“I see you over there being a little pervert.“

“Want me to show you what I’m thinking about?” Her eyes gave a small flutter, letting the blanket she’d wrapped herself in fall slightly to show her cleavage. She saw his eyes watch her skin slowly expose to the air.

“Baby, I need to talk to you.” She stopped her movements. Quickly pulling the blanket back up.

“Is it bad?” He shrugged his bare shoulders. Not showing any indicator on whether it was bad or good news.

“Just some stuff I’ve heard on the streets. Nothing crazy. Some drug is supposed to be hitting the blocks soon.”

“Soon, what’s the hold up? The fuck they doing a clinical trial?” Laughing he nodded.

“Yeah their testing it out before it hits the streets. My informant didn’t know much more than that.”

“Aww, look at my Baby, doing police work.” She leaned in kissing him when he blanched at her words. He still wasn’t used to being a cop, after 30 years of living a life of crime and working against the police he’d decided to change his life. Working with Mariah Dillard had soured him on living in the streets, so he made a deal with the courts. Serve a short sentence and go through the steps to become a Narco detective. It worked for him; he knew that life better than anyone and his connections helped him keep his ears to the streets.

“Okay, so what’s the big deal? Drugs hit Harlem all the time?” She was confused by his seriousness.

“It’s the name of it. It’s Latin For-something vitae-“

“SON OF BITCH!” She jumped up, looking for her pants to find her phone. She had to hurry and send the guys a notice because shit was about to go down.

“Babe”

Couldn’t find the damn pants because their clothes were everywhere.

“Sera!”

She jerked to face him, finally hearing him. His eyebrow was raised.

“Calm down. It hasn’t hit yet. I’m just giving a warning. But that’s not just it. Apparently, distribution is being organized through Paradise.”

Motherfucker

She closed her eyes. Dropping back onto the rug. She felt him scoot closer to her.

“I just wanted to stay away from him.”

“I know and we’ve worked hard to keep him away, but we all have to face our demons sooner than later.” He knew all about demons. He always spoke of nightmares now that he was on the other side of crime. Seeing a different view of what humans could do to one another made it hard for him to sleep at night.

He pulled her into his lap letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

“It’s gonna be okay, you are not alone anymore. I will help, and so will Captain Knight, Rumi’s crazy ass, and I doubt your brother and his friends, and, you know, anybody else that loves you will not let anything happen to you.”

“You still can’t say his name?” She always found it funny how scared of Blade he was. A bulletproof motherfucker that could bend metal. Fine. A superpowered half-human. Terrifying.

“I feel like if I say his name out loud, he's gonna show up outta nowhere to slice my ass in half for sullying his baby girl.” She rolled her eyes at that.

“Baby, I was sullied long before you came along.”

“I still like my ass unsliced.”

“I like your ass. A lot”

“You recovered fast.” He laid her down onto the carpet settling between her legs.

“I can't in good conscious mope in front of a sexy ass man, who I know for a fact doesn’t have any underwear on” As she spoke, she kissed a path up his neck. Finally kissing his lips. He smiled into the kiss as he felt her use her feet to push his pants down.

“The mood has been lifted.” He said while helping her get his pants all the way down and kicking them off his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that Saucy? Steamy?


	6. Run up, Run down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera and Steve go shopping. Sera seeks help for James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumi wakes up everyday and chooses violence, and I love it.

Sera was so grateful she’d put a shower in her studio for her students and clients. Because walking into a house full of men, reeking of sex would’ve been awkward as hell. After they both took quick showers and barely avoiding having shower wall sex. Hernan had dropped her off at home promising to take her out that weekend for dinner. He typically would have visited her during the week to spend the night but admitted that he should probably introduce himself to her brother before showing up with a night bag at her door.

Sera honestly did not care what Sam though about her dating life. He never even talked to her about boys growing up, and God forbid Darlene talk about something so scandalous. So, Sera learned about boys and sex from her friends and her own research. She’d made a few hiccups in her dating life, but nothing was so bad that she’d been in an abusive relationship. She was good at reading people most of the time and become accustomed to the advances of men from an unfortunately young age.

That’s what drew her in to Hernan. He didn’t come on to strong. Was always a gentleman and came to her with all honesty about his past? She had heard about him from people, but never though too much of him besides, he was another person sucked into the crime syndicate family that ran things around Harlem. “Shades” as most people in the neighborhood called him. She wasn’t calling him that stupid ass nickname. He rarely wore his sunglasses around her. He wanted to overcome the life he lived in the streets and calling him the nickname he’d earned while doing dirt would not help that.

They had a good relationship that wasn’t reliant on needing each other 24/7. They both had lives to live and they fit the other in when they could. It worked for a business owner who sometimes had to go on world tours and a Narcotics detective that had to work odd hours of the night. There had been plenty of times where he would kiss out of her sleep to say goodbye because he had to go follow up with a lead or do other cop related duties. It didn’t bother her. She was proud of him for changing his life and making something of himself. He was also fine as hell. So that helped her deal with everything a little bit better.

Kissing her mate goodbye with a promise to text him later, she tried to make sure her clothing still looked the same as the last time she saw her housemates. Sera did not want any uncomfortable questions. Walking into the house she smelled the aroma of something delicious coming from her kitchen. Walking into the doorway, she found Sam pulling two chickens out of her oven. Steve was sitting at the table, with James’s file opened in front of him. He was already looking at the doorway as she walked in. Like he knew she was coming. He looked so large sitting at her plain Ikea chair, but his face was so soft and kind. His face showed a bit of worry, like he had been thinking about something that bothered him before she walked in. He seemed to shake it off quickly enough shooting her a kind smile.  
“Hey you. How was your day?” He tilted his head towards Sam, who had turned at her voice.

“Hey baby sister, I made us some dinner. This should be enough for everybody.” She quirked her eyebrows at that.

“Who in the hell is going to eat an entire chicken? I usually cut those in half for just Rumi and I. “Sam looked at Steve, who cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head.

“Uh, Buck and I we have accelerated metabolisms. So, we tend to need a little bit more food than most.” His words trailed off as he looked down at the documents inside of the folder.

“What’s a little bit more?” Sam shrugged still looking at Steve, who also shrugged again.

“Just a few more meals a day. We burn off food faster than most. We also can’t really get drunk. Our metabolism is too fast because of the serum.” That was why they plowed through her breakfast that morning. It also confirmed that they would need more food for them. Holding out her hand as Sam walked the Chickens over to the table, she flatly told requested:

“Give me $200.” Making her goofy brother splutter.

“What the hell for?”

“For food. I’m off tomorrow, so I can go grocery shopping. We don’t have enough food to keep everybody here fed.”

“What the hell are you gonna buy with $200, a damn Cow?” Shrugging as she sat her bag down, walking to the counter to load her and Steve a plate with a small bit of sides. She wasn’t that hungry but explaining why would probably make her admit too much information about her evening.

“Groceries are expensive and I’m not paying for everything by myself. I’m not asking you for rent, just a little help with the food.”

“Fine, I need to grab my wallet.” She looked at him expectantly as if she wanted him to do it now. Sighing. Sam sat his fork down and got up to get the money.

The kitchen was quiet for a moment. Steve closing the file and placing chicken on his plate. He cleared his throat. For a moment he seemed to be searching for something.

“So, um, how was your first day in Harlem? Did you guys get a chance to go out?” He shook his head.

“No, Buck and I stayed in all day. We talked a some of the day. About what he remembered from before.  
  


“Any progress?” Steve looked away.

“He sort of remembers. But I didn’t push him too hard, so we talked about some of the things from now that he didn’t know about.” That made her smile. That these lifelong friends were reconnecting and finding each other again.

“That’s good. I’m happy to hear that for him.” She had placed her hand on his in a similar motion to the comforting gesture she had made earlier that day. He like James patted her hand in reply.

“So, wanna go with me to the store? I need your muscles to help me lift the heavy things.” He looked back at her, smiling.

“I wouldn’t mind at all. Just let me know when.” She was about to reply when she heard Rumi coming in the front door. Making her way into the kitchen. She had a light blue gift-wrapped box that Sera immediately knew was for her and from her. Rumi didn’t say anything. Just walked over to the Garbage bin and tossing the box inside.

“Thanks Rumi.” Rumi just waved her hand and walked over to Sera kissing her on top of her head. That was as close to comfort as she would get when it came to Rumi. She knew how much Luke Cage and his borderline harassment bothered her best friend. Lifting her face away from Sera, she waw Rumi’s smirking smile.

Aw hell.

“You smell nice. When you start using cologne instead of perfume though?” Sera probably asked herself why she was friends with Rumi 3 times a week. She quickly turned to Steve who was looking intently into his plate. He fought hard not to look up. So, he smelled Hernan’s cologne too. That’s why he looked at her so strangely when she first walked in. Now she felt weird.

Sera was saved from responding by a mumbling Sam who shockingly followed by a much slower James. He had changed from his clothes that morning to cotton shirt and grey sweatpants. Rumi’s eyes lit up at seeing him. She quickly walked over to him, gently grabbing his hand, and walking him to a seat. Steve and Sera were shocked to see him there. It wasn’t as though James wasn’t allowed to come downstairs, Sera just though that he might need more time before he would be willing to interact with all of them at once for longer periods of time.

“Hey James, how are you? You hungry right? Let me make your plate.” Rumi was already moving to make she and James a plate. This was fucking weird. Rumi was sweet in her own way. That’s why Sera loved her. But in the many years of being friends with Rumi, she had never, and she meant NEVER saw this bitch be hospitable to anyone besides her sister and Sera. Catching Steve’s eye, he tried to suppress a smile at Sera’s bemused face.

As everyone dug into their food. Sera tried not to concentrate too much on how strange this all was. Two days ago, she and her best friend were eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches together for dinner. Talking shit about some of the more problematic customers Rumi ran into at the night club she worked for. Now they were having a tasty dinner with her brother, Captain America, and James Barnes. It was fucking weird. Had she mentioned that already?

“So, Si-Si I ran into Misty today.” He didn’t say ‘guess who I ran into’, which means he knew that they still communicated. Oh hell.

“Yeah, how was Captain Knight? I haven’t seen her in a few weeks.” Sam squinted at that.

“She didn’t tell me she was a Captain. I thought she was still just a detective?”

“Nope. She made Captain earlier this year. We threw her a block party and everything. I was able to get a few musical acts to perform for her. She deserved it all.” Rumi agreed.

“Yeah, She’s the only cop around here that aint arrest me yet, so she’s always good in my book.” Bucky turned his head slowly to Rumi. She turned to look at him, and they both smiled at one another at the same time.

Again. Aww SHIT.

“Sam, Misty helped this neighborhood a lot. She always tried to make sure we were as safe as could be during the ‘Dillard Reign’. “

“What has she done during Luke Cage’s reign?” Well now it was really fucking awkward, because now Sera was angry, and Rumi was irritated.

“Why you gotta go and fuck up the nice dinner man? Don’t nobody wanna talk about him. We tryna eat here.” Rumi said with a sour look on her face. Steve and Sam were silent. Quietly observing the room. Sera sighed. She knew when Hernan brought Luke up, it was a warning. He knew how she felt about him and tried to keep him out of their conversations as much as possible. Gertie and Rumi did the Sam but sometimes brought him up to curse his name. Sam didn’t know about how much she detested him. How he was a no-no for Sera. He also was a nosey little shit. Placing her fork down, because it wasn’t like she was really eating her food she turned and faced her brother who had a look of expectancy at her irritation.

“What did she tell you, and what do you want to know?” He was quiet for a minute. His face showing little emotion. He seemed to be calculating his next words.

“I’m going to ask you something, and your going to answer me. I’m only going to ask you this one Time Sera Denise. Why in the fuck haven’t you told me about this man stalking you!” He didn’t yell, but Sam’s face had turned angry. It wasn’t the condescending disappointment. He was legitimately pissed. Sera struggled to answer him.

“I-I don’t know-“

  
“Listen I understand I may not be your favorite person. But I love you with all of my heart. I fucked up and let you live so much life without me. I’m sorry Sera. Sorry for leaving you on your own. But I’m not going anywhere anymore. I’m here for you now. I don’t have much right to tell you what to do. That’s not going to stop me from doing it. Now. I need for you to tell me what is going on with this man. He’s threatened your life and has men stalking after you. Tell me what else is going on.”

Everyone was quiet for a long time. The three spectators were wide eyed. Especially Rumi. She had never heard Sam be this realistically stern. He typically preached when he fussed at them. But he’d never been so blunt in his admonishment. So stern. She wanted to see this shit.

“We dated, I guess for a few months. It didn’t work out, and I-I’m not ready to talk about why. Just give me that, Sam, its personal.” Just had to interject when he opened his mouth to ask her for more information.

“It just didn’t work out. I was asked to go on a tour with um, Beyonce, she asked me to come out for a short stint as a dancer on her world tour. When I got back, he was looking for me. He had told everybody that I was his and that I needed to present myself to him. It was some real misogynistic shit. So, I’ve been dodging him since then. He’s sent some of his bodyguards to my studio and to sit in front of the house, but we always handle them. He sometimes sends me expensive gifts. I just throw them away.” Steve turned to look at her in recognition. Sht. He did see Rumi throw the gift away. Sera went to grab the box from the trash. Sitting it on the table.

“He leaves me shit like this all the time. I never open them. We always just throw them away. He’s persistent but the longer I ignore him hopefully he will eventually run out of steam.” She tried to convey that it wasn’t a big deal. Sam, Steve, and James didn’t seem to agree.

“How long has this been going on Sera?” She rubbed her hand down her face. She wasn’t used to answering these kinds of questions. It made her a little skittish.

“6 maybe 7 months.” Taking a deep breath. “Since I started dating my new boyfriend “ she didn’t look up as she said it.

“Was I ever going to know about this guy either?”

“Probably on our wedding day if we get that far.” He chooses to ignore the joke for now. It wouldn’t help if he admonished her for something so trivial.

“What has this boyfriend done to protect you? “

“Si don’t need nobodies protection. But we all. Everybody that’s here with her on a regular have her back. We make sure them motherfuckas don’t come near her.” Ruin wasn’t going to let Sam make Sera out to be a victim. She wasn’t.

“Okay, but what’s being done to stop it. Are you documenting the harassment?” Sera nodded.

“Yeah, Hernan is a cop. He files all the paperwork for me. Misty put him on a detail for me when everything first started happening.”

“So, you start sleeping with your security detail?”

He was wylin.

“You have to know how fucking disrespectful what you just said was. Don’t do that! It wasn’t like that! We already knew each other. He reported our relationship to Misty. She knows everything and doesn’t see a problem with it if it doesn’t affect his job. Don’t make it seem like I just gave it up to the first person who came around to protect me.” She wasn’t going to let him make her relationship out to be something that it wasn’t.

“I don’t know what it is because you don’t tell me anything about your life. I have to find out details from everybody else but my sister, about my sister!” They were both yelling at each other from over the table now. Everyone was watching them go back and forth like a tennis match.

“Whose fault is that Sam? I didn’t force you to just up and leave! I didn’t force you out of my life. You walked out!” Were those tears she felt. She hated crying. Hated feeling weak and vulnerable in front of people. Steve interjected to calm them both down.

“Maybe we should all take a second here. Sera I think Sam is just worried about you. I don’t know who this Luke Cage is, but he seems to be trying to hurt you. I know we’ve only known each other a day but that worries me. If you already have people looking out for you adding three more won’t hurt. Let us help you.” It worked as he gave her comforting smile and grabbed her hand, something that was becoming common with them. Angrily swiping the tears that had gathered in her eyes, not wanting to give too much more energy to the built-up emotions she was feeling.

“It’s fine if you want to help me and that’s fine. I just don’t want to give him anymore power. He’s already got me looking over my shoulder to much as it is. Thank you, Sam, I know you mean well.” He did mean well. She knew that. He just came off as insufferable sometimes.

“Your welcome. I’m sorry if I came off as judgmental about your…relationship. I hope he’s treating you well.”

“Oh yeah, he’s giving her the best that he got.”

“RUMI!” Sera yelled as James snorted next to her. She couldn’t deal with two of them.

“What, yall like that song. Yall always dancing to that song.” they did dance in her living room to the Anita Baker song. It was their song because it conveyed the promises, they had made to one another. Rumi had found them slowly rocking together in an embrace that wasn’t really dancing. Eyes locked together in their own world. But Rumi was just being dirty about it. Sera sighed again pulling away from the comfort of Steve’s hand.

“Steve, we leave for the store at 11 tomorrow. That way we can miss the elderly rush.” He perked a little at the request. How could a man that large look that adorable at the same time?

“Sure. That would be fine.” Maybe they stared a bit too long because Sam cleared his throat. He handed Sera the requested money.

“We need to talk about this Cage dude a little bit more but for now you promise me you’ll be safe?” He asked her as he pulled her into his arms. They hadn’t hugged like this in so very long. He still smelled like he always did, and it brought back memories of him him being there. A physical presence. It had been so long. She was not going to start crying again. But if she sunk into his arms a little bit longer, and if he ignored the wetness of his shirt. Nobody mentioned it.

*

Steve and Bucky found themselves more comfortable than the night before even if sleep wouldn’t find them yet. Steve was proud of Bucky he had done so well being around other people. It could not have been easy. He was grateful that Sera and Rumi were helpful and careful with his best friend. They had made them feel welcomed and at home. Sam hadn’t received the warmest welcome, but they seemed to be figuring things out.

“You moping over there?” As the hours passed, he heard more of his best friend in the man laying in the next bed. He’d heard Bucky say that every-time he thought Steve was being sour about something.

“What do I have to be mopping about? Today was okay. Nobody got shot.” He looked over at Bucky who was laying on his back with his arms behind his head. Staring at the ceiling just like the night before. But tonight, he had a familiar smirk that made Steve’s heart ache because it felt like a lifetime since the last time, he saw it.

“Sorry about that” he didn’t look over and he didn’t sound very sorry for beating Steve to hell and shooting him multiple times. Even if it wasn’t all his fault.

“Your lady has a fella far as I heard. I remember something like that would’ve had you sulking for days.” Steve was famously bad with women before the serum. He would always say or do something idiotic or stick his foot in his mouth. He also tended to pick girls who were already madly in love with men twice his size.

“She wasn’t mine to mope about in the first place. She’s just Sam’s nice sister.” That was beautiful. That filled out everything she was a wore. That was strong willed and stubborn.

“Did you smell her tonight.” He snapped his head towards Bucky. Who stayed on his back without looking at Steve?

“Wha-Buck, no, I”

“You smelled him on her, didn’t ya?” That was definitely all James Barnes. Once upon a time he had the ability to push Steve to quick anger by pointing out the obvious because of course he had. As soon as she got near him, his heightened sense of smell had picked up a man all over her. She confirmed it when she revealed that she had a boyfriend. None of that mattered because she was Sam’s baby sister that he had just met. He didn’t have a claim to stake over her.

But when he looked into her warm eyes, he felt like he could have a chance.

Hope floats.

“She can smell like whoever she wants to, Buck. She can be with whoever she wants.” Steve was getting worked up and couldn’t stop it even though he knew Bucky was doing this on purpose.

“Yeah, but I saw the way she was looking’ at ya’. Don’t mess this up. She’s a good one.”

”Yeah, well like I said, she NOT mines to stake claim over anyway. What about you and Ms. Carmichael. Ya’ both seemed real cosey at dinner?” Bucky’s smiled took on a sereneness to it.

“Yeah, she’s great. Mouth like a sailor if I ever heard one.” He sounded really pleased about that. He was also right. Ms. Carmichael was feisty and had that no filter thing Tony had spoken of. If she made Bucky feel better, then so be it. Steve had no issues with Bucky finding his footing. Just didn’t think it would all come to pass this quickly after finding him.

“She’s beautiful too.” That sounded like his best friend. The one who fell in love with all the pretty girls in Brooklyn. They always fell for him right back.

“It’s only been a day.”

“Yeah, I know. This day has been the most I’ve felt like myself in….” He didn’t finish but Steve knew the rest. Since he fell from that freight car. Since he was experimented on behind enemy lines.

“I know, they both made us feel real welcomed. It’s the most at home I’ve felt since waking up from the ice. I just want us to be careful. We gotta get you some help. Find that book. Help Sera with that man-Cage, the one bothering her. Sam told me he’s got some kind of abilities. I’ll ask her more about him tomorrow.”

“That all you gonna ask her?” Steve sighed, rolling over away from Bucky.

“Good night Bucky.”

The laugh from the other bed didn’t surprise him.

*

Making breakfast for super soldiers once you realize that they need super amounts of food was a bit daunting. Asking two men what they like for breakfast after growing up in a time where you took what you were given, and options weren’t really a choice was something she would have to stop feeling so nervous over. They both seemed to enjoy the food just fine.

James had found a terrifying affinity for Rumi that scared the hell out of Sam but made Steve smile like a goofy puppy. When she had asked him what he would like for breakfast, he mumbled something to Rumi who had smiled and jumped up and pulled out the oatmeal and sausage. Rumi didn’t cook, even if she could, she never cooked. So, Sera found herself in her normal spot on the countertop staring at Rumi as she cooked and smiled for James Barnes. She knew Rumi had a crush on ‘Bucky Barnes’ when they were younger, but she didn’t think she would take so quickly to the man like this.

Steve was a bit different in that he had spent more time in the world, but still remembered the old world he grew up in. He seemed fine with the full breakfast Sera made for the rest of the adults in the house. 

So, they had their strange breakfast with Sam and Sera pretending like they hadn’t been yelling at each other over dinner the night before. Steve awkwardly trying to keep the conversation friendly and light. James and Rumi having their own quiet conversation.

Not the worst meal she’d had.

She would be going to her makeshift studio she’d created in the attic until it was time to go shopping with Steve. She needed to burn off steam and the best way to do that was to get lost in dancing for a few hours. She picked a random song like always. It gave her a chance to be creative and create choreography.

Then she simply danced.

Minnie Riperton’s _Les Fleurs_ belted through the P.A system she’d made Hernan put up for her. She twirled across the hardwood floors for hours and before she knew it the music was abruptly shut off. She turned to see Steve standing at her iPod dock. Ears a bit pink. She knew she probably looked at mess. She always did when she went on dancing benders. Maybe it was the sports bra and leggings she’d been dancing in. He also had workout clothes on, but he looked like he hadn’t broken a sweat.

“Something you need Steve?”

“It’s umm, 10:30 Rumi sent me up here to let you know.” Good thinking. She’d always went into a bit of a trance when she danced up here. Lost track of time in her own world. Sam walked in looking a sweaty mess.

“Where have yall been?” Sam was trying to catch his breath still, so Steve answered.

“We went for a run. Sam told me he’d catch up with me.”

“That’s was 10 minutes ago.” Sam wheezed out. Hilarious. She remembered the history lessons about Captain America mentioning he had peak human abilities. Which means he’d dusted Sam. Good he deserved it for making her cry.

“There’s water in that mini fridge.” She gestured to the refrigerator she’d placed in the far corner for drink breaks. Sam hurried and got himself a bottle.

“You turned the attic into a dance studio?” He’d caught his breath a little bit. He looked around and seemed to be taking in the new look of the attic they had played in as children.”

“Yeah, the living room wasn’t really working out. It’s like my office. But I have to go shower. I’ll be ready in about 20 minutes Steve. See ya slow poke.” That made Steve want to laugh because Sam was determined to at least keep up with Steve when they both knew it couldn’t happen. Steve excused himself while Sam used the expansive floor to stretch.

Sera shopped like a little old lady with Steve trailing behind her. The goal was to get enough to make meals for everyone. Twofold for the super-fellas she’d begun to become fond of so soon after meeting them.

“So, who is planning on cooking all of this?” Steve asked looking into the overflowing shopping cart. What scared him was that they still had 4 isles left in the store to visit .

“I can actually cook more than breakfast, and Rumi and Sam can cook too.” Although it looked like Rumi would only be cooking for James. “Besides, we need more household products now. I usually only shop with Rumi and I in mind, with occasional guests. We need more toiletries and stuff now.” Steve guessed the “occasional guests” included her boyfriend. Which did not bother him. No matter what Bucky said.

“You and Sam don’t look alike.” Steve blustered out. Then he closed his eyes because that was not the conversation starter he was looking for. Thank the Lord she just laughed lightly at his comment.

“Yeah, he looks like our Daddy, and I look a lot like our Mom. It’s actually kind of weird how much we look like them, like they spit us out or something.”

“My Ma would always say that about my me and my Dad.” Steve felt a fondness rise in him at the memory of his mother. A feeling he felt more and more around her.

“Oh, something in common. What kind of snacks would you like to pick out? I usually sneak a plain glaze donut twice a week.”

“I can’t tell….”Damnit he did NOT mean to say that. She threw her head back and laughed his comment which made him feel grateful that she had not taken offense or interpreted his comment as flirting.

“Oh Steve, if only you could see how this stomach has a mind of its own. I’ll just get the mixed donuts. So, I haven’t gotten a chance to really get to know you well yet. First, how are you making it in the 21st century ? Have you met any lady friends?” Steve saw the smirk on her profile as they continued to shop in bulk for the household. One thing he’d found was that people in this time thought that the 40s were the days of the angels and saints.

“Well, I ran into a lot of French working girls back in the war. Haven’t ran into any Gals like that. Yet.” The shopping cart screeched to a stop and Sera had raised both eyebrows at him in shock. “You made a dirty joke?” Then she gave he a wicked smile that made Steve’s toes tingle. He nodded even as he smiled and blushed at her.

“Times haven’t changed that much, believe it or not.”

“Oh yeah, what’s the same besides the French girls?” She gave an exaggerated French impression, that wasn’t that far off from some of the people Steve had met in French during the war. He did see this as a potential opportunity to steer the conversation while not making her close off.

“Groceries are still too expensive. So is rent. Um, growing up in New York is still the same. A lot of noise and every neighborhood has a gangster that runs it.” She frowned at that. Seeming to be in thought.

“Yeah, a new one every generation it seems.” She looked to be thinking for a moment. Still walking and pushing the cart before finally stopping near the end of the isle and turning to Steve.

“What do you want to know? Don’t tell me nothing because we both know you and my brother lack subtleness.” She had a mirthless smile on now. But he knew he had to push on to understand this situation better.

“I just want to know more, that’s all.”

“You want to know what happen between us?

“Only when you want to tell me, but I would like to know about what type of threat he is. He seems to be bothering you, and even if we have just met. You were kind enough to let us into your home and we’d like to help you if we can.”

“I don’t need protection.”   
  
“I didn’t think you did, but a little help never hurts any of us.” She looked away from him in what he could see was thought and began to push the cart again.

“Luke Cage was turned into a bulletproof vest when he and my boyfriend were in prison together.”

“The cop?”

“He’s a narcotics cop. He used to be a criminal. Actually had a few run ins with Luke before they basically switched sides. They were both in prison down south together for a while. Hernan was there for drugs and Luke was there because he was accused of a crime he didn’t commit. They both sort of got out at the same time.”

“Same time?”

“Yeah, Cage broke out of prison, and Hernan went right back to the streets. He came to Harlem, not knowing Hernan ran around up here. When he got here there was a family, the Stokes, they ran the nightlife up here. They owned a club called Paradise. Mariah Dillard was a crooked politician who was cousins with Cornell “Cottonmouth” Stokes who ran the club. He, he was a bad man. Rumi tried to work there a few years ago and he harassed her so badly she wont even go in the club anymore. They ran everything drug related through that club. Still do apparently, but its always been our way of life. Like how the sky is blue in the daytime. Then shit got crazy.” She paused for a minute to grab some condiments from the racks. Steve stayed quiet. He needed to hear every-word.

“Then shit got crazy once Luke Cage showed up. Buildings started blowing up, people started blowing up. Mariah get outed for being a crooked bitch, and Cottonmouth is dead. May his perverted ass rot in hell. Then Mariah dies and she leaves her club, not to her daughter, but to Luke fucking Cage and the cycle starts all over again.”

Everything she’d said put him on alert, but one thing stood out to him.

“How does one become bulletproof?” That seemed like something S.H.E.L.D would know about. He would have to ask Natasha to look that up in those leaked documents. Sera shrugged.

“I have no idea. I believe Hernan may know but he hasn’t told me about it yet. I just know that he didn’t really have to use his muscles to get to the top spot. He earned a lot of peoples respect around here first, and then he started to use his muscle to enforce it.”

“Why did the lady-Mariah give him her club? Seems like they should’ve hated each other.” She shrugged again.

“Again, I have no clue. I just know that he was left to handle that mess, and Tilda was thrown out on her flat ass. Then all of a sudden, she’s his “business partner”. They both up to no damn good.” Steve was going to ask Sera about this Tilda lady when a voice from the end of the isle spoke to them.  
  


“You know you really shouldn’t be gossiping in public. It’s not polite.”

From around the isle a woman with large curly hair and small frame appeared at the end of the isle they were heading towards. Steve felt Sera tense up beside him. He just knew that whoever this woman was, she was a part of the story Sera was telling him.

The woman noticed Steve and gave a smile that had too much sharpness to it. Walking towards him she placed her hand out for his to shake. He quickly took it but found the woman would not let go.

“Tilda Johnson, that was my family Sera was just discussing, like it was her business to tell.” Her smile wasn’t genuine, and Sera remained tense by his side.

“Steve, ma’am. It’s nice to meet you.” Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. She looked to Sera.

“Oh, you’ve found one with manners. I thought you were going to keep Shades around forever. His bad manners were beginning to rub off on you.” The animosity was rising quickly, and the petty shots had Steve eyeing the nearest exit for him and Sera. They could come back for the groceries.

“Hernan is still around. Love of my life and all that, and still teaching me bad manners. Steve is family friend. I would say it’s nice to see you again, but my sloppy seconds passive aggressive phoniness is rubbing off on you. Can’t forget the corniness.” The women smiled that sharp smile again. But there was absolutely no mirth behind her brown eyes.

“He wasn’t corny enough for you to say no. Steve I’m not sure if you’ve had your turn yet, but I’ve heard that she a giver.” Fast as damn near lightning Steve grabbed Sera around her waist to stop her quick dash for the other woman. She was stronger than her tiny frame would show. But her mouth was absolutely frighting, and Steve could hear the New York accent begin to come out more in her ire.

“Bitch stop fucking playin’ with me. I will fuck you up Tilda. A. fucking. gain. Next time I’m gonna stomp your motherfucking head.”

“SERA” Steve was failing to get her attention. If he wasn’t as strong as he was, she would’ve surely jumped out of his arms. She was irate and trying to use as much of her strength as possible to attack the other woman, who stood with a wide smile on her face.

“Did I hit a nerve, or are you upset that Luke just hit it and quit it.” Gosh, Sera was right. She was corny.

“Ma’am, can you please leave before I do let her go. I’m holding her back for your sake.” Steve had to use his “Captain” voice. It typically had people backing down. This time was no different. Tilda looked Steve in his eyes and saw the seriousness of his statement. He would let her go if she didn’t leave. Trying to save face and act as if she wasn’t afraid of what could happen if Steve let Sera go, she turned and walked back down the aisle waving at them.

“Bye Sera, I’ll be seeing you soon. Luke sends his love.” She sounded as if she wasn’t affected but quickly walked out of the door. Leaving whatever she had come in the store for. Sera had stopped fighting Steve’s grip and was breathing heavily.

  
“Steve you can put me down now, I’m not going to chase the bitch. I’ll run into her eventually and I’ll just beat her fucking head in like I always do.” He let her go and she slid down his body to the floor. Her face was flushed, and her breathing was still heavy.

Steve was focusing on calming her down, and not how appealing he found her right now. He grabbed her shoulders gently. Looking into her eyes and saw that she was still angry.

“You okay?” She shook her head.

“I always let her get me like that. I’m sorry for that. I don’t usually lose control of myself like that. “ as she babbled out apologizes as she came down from the adrenaline. He could see the embarrassment beginning to show on her face.

“It’s fine. She was out of line to speak to you in such a way. I’ve actually lost my temper for less.” There’s that smile.

“Yeah? What reason does Captain America have to curse out somebody?” He laughed a little bit at that.

“Sweetheart assholes were around in my day. I don’t know about Captain America, but Steve Rogers had a low tolerance for bullshit.” She gasped with the smile stile on her face.

“You cursed. That’s not proper sir.” Pulling back from her. He grabbed the cart so they could checkout and get back home.

“That’s a state secret ma’am. I’m going to need you to keep that kind of classified information to yourself. If the world found out that Steve Rogers and Captain America were two different people, well it could put the world in danger.” She cackled at that making him smile at the adverted crisis.

*

The first thing Sera did after making it home was go straight to Rumi who was in the living room with James, watching a documentary about the 60’s. Rumi hated history. She just smiled at Sera’s confused look.

“What I’m trying to help him catch up.”

“By watching a movie about the sexual revolution?” She sank down between them making sure to shimmy her hips to push them apart.

“Eww, but yeah it seemed like a good place to start at” James seemed to be paying way too much attention to the scene showing women burning their bras. She took that as an opportunity to steal Rumi’s attention.

“Guess who we saw at the grocery store?” Rumi was watching James behind Sera’s head jerked back to attention.

“Who?”

“Tilda.” The _BITCH_ that came out of Rumi was a quick as her jump from the sofa.

“What that hoe do? Let me go get my knife” James and his enhanced ears homed in on the word knife because he quickly looked away from the television to focus on Rumi who was rummaging through her purse.

“Okay, first of all nobody is cutting nobody today. She was just talking shit and Steve had to stop me from beating her ass.” Said man walked in at the exact moment he was spoken of making Rumi turn to him. He’d heard the entire conversation between the women and the amusement showed on his face.

“Steve why you stop her? Every moment not spent beating Tilda Johnson’s ass is a moment wasted!”

“That’s not the quote, Carmichael. Why are yall still fighting with this girl? Didn’t you get it out if your system in grade school. And middle school. And didn’t you all get into a fight a few years ago? Like 2 years ago?” Sam said as he followed Steve out of the kitchen after putting away groceries. He distinctly remembered several incidents told by their mother about Sera and Sweet little Tilda. Sam didn’t believe that girl was sweet for a second. She was just as wicked as her mother who had conned almost everybody in Harlem. His Mother had even tried to set them up on a date. Sure, Tilda was a pretty girl, but he shuddered at the thought of Mariah Dillard as his mother-in-law. Besides, Sera and Rumi would’ve murdered her before they got a chance to walk down the aisle.

Rumi huffed as she sat back down next to James, bypassing Sera by sitting on his left side which had far less room. He didn’t look inconvenienced in the least. Placing his arm on the back of the couch to allow Rumi to cozy up next to him.

“Is called artistic interpretation, first of all. Second, this is a lifelong hatred. She do and say the dirtiest stuff to Si, and everybody used to let it slide cause of her family. That’s why we been beating her ass for years to remind her, you gotta stay humble.”

“How exactly did this beef start? Yall have been at this for like 20 years at this point.” Sera popped Sam on the arm.

“Use a damn coaster. It started when we were 5, before I even met Rumi, and we had our first ballet class. The teacher saw my potential, and apparently, she was right. Tilda pulled my hair on our way out of class. So, I beat her ass. It’s been the Hatfield’s and the McCoy’s ever since.”

“But Mom and Mariah were friends, right? I always remember Mom mentioning Mariah in some way. Going to all of her charity fundraisers and stuff.” Sera nodded.

“Yeah, she liked to be seen out with Mariah’s dusty ass but couldn’t see how Mariah used her as a groupie.”

“Don’t talk about our Mother that way.” She laughed. She fucking laughed.

“Boy bye. You were not here to see that mess. I don’t even wanna get into all of that. Long story short, Tilda started it and I’ve enjoyed finishing it. Every single time. Denise would try to stop me from defending myself from Tilda despite the nasty stuff she would do. Then Rumi came along, and the ass-kicking’s became more severe. If she wants to end this all she has to do is leave me alone and well be square.” To Steve who had witnessed the animosity firsthand, it all made sense.

“I’ve only seen a little bit, but it seems like she’s a little jealous of Sera, Sam. She was…vulgar and mean.” Sera gave Sam a fake smile.

“See brother, despite what our Mother thinks it’s not always my fault. I can’t help it if Tilda sees me as a threat for whatever reason. But I’m damn sure not gonna let her disrespect me. I honestly don’t even care about how she thinks I “Stole” her dreams. I was the better dancer, the better person every time.-“

“Bigger ass too.” Everyone turned to stare at Rumi who just shrugged and smiled. Sera shook her head and turned back to Sam.

“Daddy told me to always be proud of my achievements. I am. No one is going to make me feel bad about my success.”

“So what? You going to beat up every person that bullies you? That’s not how life works Si-Si. You’re a business owner now, and you can’t be out there fighting like a hood-rat.” She and Rumi smirked at that.

“We fight like alley cats Sam. Besides hood-rat is a derogatory term. We like the to call ourselves hoochie mamas now.” They both started to crack up at that. He just rolled his eyes. It was pointless sometimes trying to get through to these two. They were too young to understand the implications of their actions. He did notice Steve and Barnes had small smiles on their faces, but for the life of him, he couldn’t find anything funny about the situation.

“Is that what you think of yourself?” He was disappointed. Sera stopped smiling at that. Looking furious.

“I think that you forget that I am a grown ass woman that can laugh and joke and have a realistic temper at being disrespected. This woman yelled that I was damned whore in a grocery store that my neighbors shop at and I’m not supposed to be pissed? I’m human. My pride is not so much that I don’t temper at small things as most do. Remember that the next time you try that respectability politics bullshit with me.” She got up without another word and left the room. There was an awkward silence, finally broken by Rumi.

“Jamey, you wanna watch this movie about deep-throat since we watching old shit.” Barnes who had been drinking out of his bottle of water immediately began choking. Steve and Sam turned to look at her as she tapped Barnes on the back to help him clear his airway.

“What! Its about Nixon and shit. I’m tryna help jhim.” Sam just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. He’d apologize to Sera later.

*

She quickly approached the warehouse that sat in the middle of other abandoned buildings. She had James’ file tucked firmly under her arm as she approached the entrance. Using her key to get in she quickly made her way in. You never knew who was watching, so it was best not to stay exposed around here for to long.

Walking through the various isles she found the object of her attention at a workbench. He seemed to be working with some sort of contraption. He spoke to her without looking up.

“Hey little girl, long time no see.” He continued his work without ever looking up.

“Hey old man, you missed me?” She gave him a cheeky smile that he could hear without ever looking up.

“A whole week without your brand of trouble has done my blood pressure good.”

“I keep you feeling youthful. Where’s my danger daddy?” He shook his head at her nickname.

“He had to go with Karen to L.A. some weird shit going on with familiars out there.”

“Oh, Karen. I wonder what else they’re doing out.” She gave her eyelashes an exaggerated bat. She just knew something was going on between those two. She could smell the sexual tension. But they always acted like they were nothing but vampire killer coworkers. He still never looked up.

“Don’t know. Don’t care. Now what brings you here girl? You didn’t come down here on Friday night because of you love for me.”

“I take grave offense to that. I love spending time with you. But I did want you to take a look at this.”

Sera slid the file across the bench towards him making him finally look up from his work. First at her and then down at the folder. Finally looking at his profile she saw the blue-eyed man seemed to look the same as the last time she’d seen him. His rugged look never seemed to advance in the entire time she’d known him. He wasn’t like Blade who hardly aged, he was just a grumpy old man who always appeared to be a grumpy old man.

“What’s this?” He asked her while hesitantly picking up the file. Not opening it just yet.

“That is the Hydra file for James Buchanan Barnes otherwise known as the Winter Soldier.” He quickly stepped back from the file. Glaring at her. Sera didn’t waver from her stance.

“You’ve heard of him I take it?” He grabbed the file out of curiosity. Slowly reading the first page.

“I’ve heard of the legend. Didn’t actually think he existed. Heard about that document dump a few weeks ago. Ain’t got a chance to look at any of it.” His expression never changed as as he read the documents.

“His files not in the dump. Only paper trail is right there. They were smart enough to keep a small amount of people in the loop, thus creating an urban legend.” Steve had told her how there was little more information to provide her with. They had gotten James to write the first three triggers words down.

Longing.

Rusted.

Seventeen.

By the time he had finished he was a trembling mess at her kitchen table. Rumi had to console and calm him down. Sam looked nervous the entire time, like James would activate the winter soldier just from the three words. Steve was stoic the entire time though. His face and posture rigged the entire time. Sera just felt helpless as she sat on his left, rubbing his arm in comfort.

That’s why she’d hurried to the warehouse. She couldn’t waste anymore time. They had to help James now.

Without that book they were at a stalemate. Whistlers sharp inhale took her out of her thoughts. His eyes were wide as he read what they’d done to Captain America’s best friend. Finally, he looked at her. She noticed he hadn’t finished reading.

“While I appreciate the gore, what’s this got to do with us? We ain’t no spy network. We chop up bloodsuckers.”

“True, but we also dabble in chemical agents. I can’t think of a way to alter that kind of programming without chemicals.”

“You telling me you know where this man is?” He wasn’t cursing yet. That was a good sign. She nodded in confirmation. After struggling with what and how to tell him she made the decision to just spill it.

“Yeah, apparently my brother and Captain America are friends and needed a place to crash. So now they all guest at chateau Wilson” Whistler rarely was a man that most could catch off guard. But she’d finally done it. She’d be proud of herself if she wasn’t so afraid of his disapproval. He was quiet for a while, just looking at the file. He finally broke and placed his arm over his forehead.

“You fuckin’ kids always getting me into to shit. He ain’t hurt nobody have he?”

“Naw, he’s actually settling in good. He seems to be willing to go through whatever we come up with. Him and Rumi are attached at the hip. She even cooked for him.” He just stared.

“You let your civilian best friend who even Blade couldn’t teach to fight around a super assassin? The hell were ya thinking girl!” There’s the cursing. She could deal with cursing.

“ I was thinking that he had his freedom taken for 70 years and I wasn’t gonna rob him if it for minute more. You’ve told me what it was like for P.O.W’s. He’s gotten that treatment plus some. Dignity is a right.” She meant it but it came out lamely.

“You gonna help me!”

“Absolutely, sir.” With every step.

“That was implied. No sass from you right now. I gotta come up with a mind-altering treatment for assassins. Like I don’t got enough shit to deal with with killing blood suckers.” She clapped in delight. Rushing over the bench to hug him.

“Girl get off-“

“Thank you, Abe, so much!”

“Stop with the kisses” She gave him one big wet kiss on the cheek as a thank you and the hilarity of him pushing her off. He tried to wipe her lipstick off the best he could but she bought quality so he was going to suffer for a few hours.

“Eh, what else I need to know? I know this ain’t it.” He was right.

“Two things. First there’s a book we’re looking for that will help with his treatment. We gotta find the last man that was his “handler” first. Once we beat his ass first for being a Nazi.” He nodded in agreement.

“Good we need all of that. I’m gonna need to do some scans on him soon. Need to see what we’re working with. Did you tell them about us?” She looked down, not meeting his eyes as she shook her head.

“I told them I have a friend that can help. But that’s it. I just….I’m not ready for that can of worms to be opened yet. My brother gets all preachy when it comes to me doing anything besides playing with Barbie dolls and brushing my hair. I’ll tell them soon though.” She heard him laugh and looked to see he had that mirthful smile on his face.

“Oh girl, you gonna scare the shit out them.” She was and they both knew it. Hernan still wasn’t fully accustomed to his girlfriend being a vampire hunter. Rumi had known from the moment she met Blade and Whistler, so she just rolled with the punches. But there were moments even she was afraid of some of the stuff they got into.

Sera knew that Sam wouldn’t understand. Steve might as he seemed to be a little bit more understanding. That might have something to do with him fighting aliens and Nazis. James, well James just seemed cool with everything.

“I’ll help them understand, I guess. I don’t really have a choice. We keep the world safe. It might not be as flashy as the Avengers, but we out there fighting the good fight.” He looked at her sardonically.

“That’s the speech you gonna tell your brother?”

“Is it good?” He handed her the file.

“Keep working on it girl. Get me copies of that. I’ll start on something .”

“Shoot me a text when papa slayer gets back?” He grimaced and shot her a look. He hated texting. She knew that.

“See ya soon grandpa slayer.” She said walking away. 

“Damn kids always got some new shit for me to deal with.” He grumbled under his breath. He was going to do it. But he had his work cut out for him. Hopefully, he got to shoot a Nazi. He’d always wanted to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost got into a fight with a an old high school classmate at the grocery store. It all came down to a boy liked me more than her 10 years ago. Well, actually it was about her calling me a bitch. Those are fighting words.


	7. A Swinging Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Shades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Rumi's life in this chapter. Also mess.

Rumi hated Saturday’s at Dixon’s. That’s when the horniest men came out with pockets full of money.

The money gave them the idea that they could touch and grab anything in the building. Most of the regulars knew better, but she always ran into new assholes who had to be trained in proper club etiquette. The last guy thought after her second warning she was just going to let him keep it up until he had the razor blade she kept in the roof of her mouth on his neck. He’d politely. So very politely, apologized and left her alone. Same song was sung tonight except the newbie had gotten kicked in the nuts.

Miguel the owner threatened to fire her once a week for assaulting customers but then she’d just take her customers with her. He knew his club would lose a lot of money without her. It wasn’t too many dancers in NYC that could pull of the stunts she did or put on the show she did. Hell, she had been scouted by the owner of Ace of Spades: Miami personally. Turning him down hadn’t been easy, but it wasn’t like she was hurting for cash. She could stop dancing at that very moment and not have to work for years.

No matter what Si said she liked being near home and not just for Sera. Her sister Chanel was 12 and still stuck at home with their parents. Their Dad who made a career out of being an alcoholic had finally settled down with the violence towards their mother since he got sick. Rumi suspected something to do with his kidneys that were probably still saturated in vodka and tequila 3 years after he’d stopped drinking. As long as he didn’t lay a finger on Chanel, Rumi didn’t care what happened to him because some of those beatings were for her too. She wasn’t anywhere near forgiveness yet with him or her mother.

As bad as Rafi Carmichael was m, Claudette was just as bad. She was a mean, spiteful, colorist bitch who never had a nice thing to say about Rumi. She had tried the same shit with Chanel when she started puberty, but Rumi and Sera had words with her. Meaning Rumi held a knife to her throat while a Sera walked her through how she was gonna slice her fingers and toes off one by one of she ever put her hands on her youngest again. They’d been smart and made sure there were no witnesses, so nobody believed her. But after testing the waters and slapping Chanel a week later she woke up in her bathtub with her pinky toe missing from her foot and her clothing blood soaked. It not like anybody could ever prove Rumi and Sera were near the area. They even had Alibis. Gertie always came through in the clutch.

She just wanted to shower and snuggle with her baby. Oh, James didn’t know it yet. But once he got his head worked on, he was gonna be hers. She didn’t understand the draw she felt for him, but it made her feel warm and safe. Something a man never gave her. Just sitting next to him made her happy. He seemed to like her too. Liked her personality and nasty mouth. She’d caught him looking at her legs, but he had tried to not make it obvious which was a bonus for him. Men always wanted her to know that they were creeping on her.

But the most important thing was that he needed her help. The physical touches were important. They reminded him of his humanity. But the mental connection they were building meant just as much. Talking to him about everything and anything seemed to bring more and more of his natural persona out. Steve had pulled her to the side and told her to keep up what she was doing because it was helping. Sam hadn’t even admonished her, he only stared at her for about 2 minutes before finally just blurting out to be careful.

She’d take that as a win.

When she walked in Steve was in the living room with Sam, James, iand Sera nowhere to be found

“Hola, what yall been doing today besides looking like the feds all day.” Steve looked confused at that. Sometimes her phrases confused him. It was funny because James always seemed to understand her even if he didn’t know exactly what she meant.

“We’re army Carmichael, not law enforcement. How was your day?” Now that was a turn. Did he really want to know how her shift as a stripper went or was, he being an ass? She’d play along.

“It was cool. I didn’t get fired for kicking a customer, and the customer was able to walk away with at least one of his testicles intact. Good night for me” both men winced, and Sam shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

“Uh, does that happen a lot? The customers getting too …...rowdy I mean? They don’t hurt you, do they?” Aww, that was cute of Steve caring about her and stuff.

“Not really. I mean they get a lil handsy, but not a lot is stupid enough to try some. The one that thought he was gonna stalk me ain’t around no more.” Sam looked troubled at that.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing, his wife did find him with a working girl though. Got the kids, money, and the house in the divorce.”

“Damn Carmichael.” She shrugged.

“It wasn’t me. The girl set him up cause he said he was gonna leave his wife. Stupid ass. He went after me because I rejected him. Ego is a motherfucker.” She looked around.

“Where’s Jamey? He in his room?” She got up to look for a movie to play for them. He told her he liked the movies she picked.

“Yeah, he decided to shave today for the first time, don’t know what’s taking so long. He kicked me out 20 minutes ago though. Said something about doing it without a shadow.” Steve looked down. That same look on his face Jamey had sometimes when he was thinking about the past.

“It’s good. He’s adjusting fast. Thank you for helping him so much. I see more of my friend everyday and I have to thank you for a lot of that.” Rumi actually felt her cheeks warm at that. She didn’t blush. She was damn gansta!

“It aint no problem. I mostly keep him around for his pretty face. Plus, you know he been through a lot and he ain’t deserve to get treated like that. I just want him to feel better, I guess.” Rumi didn’t like expressing her feelings with too many people. It was how she managed to survive growing up in this neighborhood.

“Well it’s still nice of you Carmichael.” She didn’t know how to respond to Sam being nice to her luckily for her everyone’s attention was drawn to a knock at the front door. Sam got up to answer and Rumi in her curiosity followed.

Rumi wanted to laugh out loud when he opened the door because it was Hernan. Damn she should’ve made some popcorn.

Dressed in a black suit that Rumi just knew was Armani. He looked like he was going somewhere fancy.

“Can I help you brother?” Sam said in a stern voice. She wasn’t going to interrupt though. She heard Steve walk up to stand behind her as well.

So much fun.

“I, uh, I’m here for Sera. She texted me that she was ready about an hour ago, so I figured she’d be ready now.” Rumi cackled at that. Lighting the mood and drawing Hernans attention to her.

“Hey Shades, Sam let him in, and drop the talk cause this ain’t prom. Sam, Steve this is Hernan, Si’s boyfriend. That’s her brother and Captain America.” Hernan walked in at her command raising an eyebrow at her introduction. He placed his hand out in greeting for Sam.

“Detective Hernan Alvarez, nice to meet you. Sera’s told me a lot about you.” Now that’s a lie. Sam hesitation only lasted a second before he shook the outstretched hand.

“Nice to meet you too, Detective. She hasn’t told me much about you Im afraid.” Trust this motherfucker to make shit awkward.

“Steve Rogers” So far Rumi had kind of ignored how imposing Steve and James were. They didn’t really walk around looking like they were ready for war all the time. But now? He was in full Stars and Stripes mode, and Rumi was enjoying every second. Hernan hesitated this time, before quickly shaking Steve’s hand. He had that smirky smile on his face. They were definitely swinging their nuts right now.

“Nice to meet you, sir. Thank you for your service.” Did he sir him because he was Captain America or because he was implying that he was old?

“Babe, is that you?” Si had to fuck up her entertainment. Rumi saw her come down the stairs first because the men were all still staring at each other.

“Damn bitch! You look good as motherfu-“

“Thank you, Rumi.” Sera hurriedly said before Rumi started cursing , which she had to know she had already done.

Sera did look good. She had her curly black hair in tonight. Big bold curls and teased to perfection. But that dress! It was red with spaghetti straps lining the shoulders and the front . The front dipped down the center right below her breast and the back dipped all the way down stopping right at the top of that big ole booty. Her brown skin went well with color. She’d accessorized with a gold cuff and simple gold carat studs and metallic gold heels.

They all turned to look at her as she finally reached the hallway, they were standing in. Sam’s eyes took in his baby sister not looking like a baby. At all. The dress was barely there, and skin was out.

Everywhere.

Steve just drank the sight of her in. Ignoring her _date._ She looked beautiful and sexy and he knew he was staring but couldn’t help it.

Sera only had smiling eyes for the man in the black suit. His eyes twinkled as he saw her.

“I thought I heard you down here. I’m almost ready, just need my purse and wrap.” She reached him, giving him a soft peck before turning to the other 2 men. The other two men were barely managing to smile.

“I see yall all met. Thanks for saving me the introductions.” Before she could walk away Hernan pulled her back to him, grabbing her tiny waist and laying a kiss on her that definitely had a little tongue in it. When they pulled apart Sera had that goofy look on her face that she usually reserved for Shades. Ugh.

“You look beautiful, I just wanted to tell you that before we left.” Rumi just shook her head at her sprung friend. Had her girl out here with her nose wide open. She definitely heard Sam grunt though.

“Thank you, be right back.” She said before running up the stairs. In heels! Rumi was forever proud of teaching her that life skill cause you never knew right?

“So, Hernan, where are you taking my sister?” Oooh back to the fun.

He turned back to Sam. Smirk firmly in place.

“ _Cecil’s_ ” well fuck her with a shoestring. That place was hard as hell to get into. You needed advanced reservations and that was after you had to know somebody that had been there already. A person had to get recommended for a reservation. Sam’s eyebrows shot up at the name of the restaurant too. He blew out a whistle.

“Damn, that’s fine dining for a regular date night.” She knew that Hernan knew that she knew that that smirk was in place to intentionally get on Sam’s nerves.

“Only the best for the prettiest girl in Harlem.” Sam was barely holding on. Rumi wanted a little crack.

“That all she is? Pretty?” A chink in glass but it would have to do. Shades didn’t play into the subtle(It really wasn’t) implication.

“No. She’s perfection all around. A big heart, successful, the best dancer I’ve ever seen, and she’s so, so…sweet.” Well shit, Rumi could tell that even Steve’s square ass knew he wasn’t talking about her best friend’s kind and sunny disposition. He was talking about vagina. Plain and simple. Steve was definitely angered if the lowered brow was anything to go by. His Blue eyes had darkened. . That was cute. Lucky for everyone in the small space he didn’t move to whup ass. Sam was more visible with his pissed off-ness. Moving into the detectives’ personal space and preparing to possibly beat Hernans ass when they all heard Sera bounding down the stairs. Heels hitting the wood quickly. She reappeared with a soft golden shawl on her shoulders and metallic gold clutch.

“I’m ready Baby, I couldn’t find my shawl because Rumi stole it.” The tension had been broken with Hernan stepping away from his stare-off with Sam to grab her hand. Kissing it again.

“I’m sure she’s sorry about that.” Hernan murmured into Sera’s hand. Rumi felt herself snort at that.

“Naw I’m not and you know I’m not.” She said making only the three of them laugh. He led her to the door but before she closed the door behind her she turned and looked directly at Sam.

“Please don’t wait up.” Rumi knew that meant she wasn’t coming home tonight. Sam might not though. Steve, she couldn’t tell because he was rigid as steel at the moment.

“Have fun Si, get me a takeaway.” Sera rolled her.

“I’ll see what I can do. Have a nice night.” And with that she closed the door behind her. Sam spoke after a while and some of the tension had left the hallway.

“I don’t like him.” Said Sam with a grumpy look on his face.

“I don’t like Cats.” They both turned to look at her. She raised her eyebrows.

“What? I thought we was naming shit we don’t like that nobody else cares about. Looking at their glares she sighed.

“Just, let it go. Everything aint gotta be a big deal. You know she gots a boyfriend. You met him, y’all swung yall dicks at each other. Now they gone. Now, I’m gonna start this movie up. Y’all welcomed to join us. Steve?” Steve had relaxed a little bit once the couple left.

“Yeah I’ll go make some popcorn. I know Buck likes it.”

“Does he treat my sister like she deserves to be treated?” Oh, he was still mad.

“Yeah, I believe so.” He was quiet before finally nodding.

“Good, that’s good. I’m going to my room.”

“Sam-“

“Good night Rumi.”

He was so pissed he didn’t even realize he’d called her by her first name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cackles* in messy.


	8. Deepest. Darkest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tells Sam all of Bucky's business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This country is....a mess. It's not even funny. I hope we can get past this moment. Get past this President, but I'm not as hopeful as I used to be. Sorry to be angsty, but people I know work in the capital and they could've been hurt or worse. If you're religious pray for us. If not, hope for us.

Chapter 8

Sam tried. Tried so hard not to wait up for Sera, but he unintentionally did anyway. He couldn’t sleep because he spent hours thinking about the past few weeks. His rocky relationship with his sister. Her best friend. How the hell they were going to help Barnes. Why they couldn’t ask Stark for help with Barnes and his issues. Finding out more about Luke Cage. It was so much swirling around in his head that he barely slept and after tossing and turning for hours he went downstairs to watch television to keep his mind occupied with some stupid and trashy television. 

He did not expect a sleeping Barnes and Rumi on the couch. He was laying on his back with his metal limb behind his head and his other wrapped around Rumi’s waist who was draped over him. She had on another pair of those tiny shorts that barely covered her ass. Her tank top had ridden up exposing the soft caramel skin of her back, but she didn’t look like raunchy Rumi at the moment. She looked at peace. Her face was snuggled into Barnes’s neck. Mouth slightly ajar, a tiny snore coming out. Even Barnes looked at peace. His usual scowl was gone.

They looked natural. Happy. Sam remembered the look on that guy's face-Hernan. When he saw Sera in that dress. His eyes lit up to match his sister’s glowing smile. All the time he had spent that night thinking over the things going on, had never thought about the fact that these weren’t the same little girls who his mother constantly fussed at for being up to no good. Well, they were still up to no good, but it was different from before. They could handle themselves. They were dangerously beautiful. Smart as whips. 

They were Women now. Maybe that was the issue. Sam hadn’t been there for their transition into womanhood. He’d gone from seeing two mouthy little girls to now seeing them as adults with no in between anymore. He’d made an effort to stop being rude to Rumi. She was not a bad person, just wildly inappropriate. But her kindness for his sister and now for Barnes put her in his good books. 

Sam didn't understand the seemingly blooming relationship between Barnes and Carmi-Rumi, Barnes, and Rumi, but they seemed to have found something in one another. He had initially been afraid that Barnes would be traumatized by the young woman's brashness, but he seemed to embrace. He also thought that Barnes would scare both women with his dark and brooding demeanor. Both women didn't even seem to notice it. They were both determined to help Barnes in their own ways. They hadn't even mentioned his arm. 

Sam made the decision not to interrupt the couple. That is if they were a couple. He wasn’t really sure that Barnes could be in a relationship right now. But companionship never hurt anybody. As he made his way into the kitchen he thought about his companion. Misty, she’d finally texted him that she was available for a few days. He’d immediately responded that he’d like to take her out. The 20 minutes in between her response were a little nerve racking. Finally, agreeing and setting up a date. It was probably the reason for his slightly better mood, although he was still pissed about Sera’s _boyfriends’_ comments about her. He wasn’t stupid and knew what the comments about her _sweetness_ meant. Maybe Rumi’s words helped him come down from a fit too.

As he set up a pot of coffee to brew, he heard someone walking down the stairs. Steve entered the kitchen with his workout shirt and pants on. He didn’t seem tired like Sam. Sam poured 2 cups for them both.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asked Steve who gratefully took the offered cup. Shaking his head. Steve stared into his coffee for a while before looking up and at Sam.

“I tried to sleep but I kept wondering where Bucky was. At least one of us got some good rest.” Sam smiled a bit at that.

“He seems like he got the best rest in the house. They look really comfy in there.” Steve smiled back.

“That’s a good word for it. I’m only glad he’s happy. So, did, um Sera make it back yet? “ Sam was surprised Steve asked.

“I’m not sure, but I would guess not. She basically told me she wasn’t coming home with that ‘don’t wait up’ line. Why are you worried?”

“Yeah, with that guy out there. That’s all. Just worried about her safety.” Sam wasn’t sure who Steve was trying to convince him or himself.

“Yeah, but I’m sure that cop can keep her safe. Besides Harlem always has some kind of gangster and they don’t always stick around long.” Except for him being bulletproof.

“Yeah, he just seems fixated on her. She has a lot of fight in her, but I don’t think she can take him on by herself.”

“Hey man were worried about the same thing. I’ve been thinking about it. She says it doesn’t bother her but anybody that sends unwanted gifts to your front door has to have you looking over your shoulder. We’ll watch out for her. That’s all we can do.” Steve nodded lightly.

“What do you think about this friend?” Steve shrugged.

“He seemed a little bit too smooth to me. I’m not sure what she sees in him honestly.”

“Not the boyfriend. The one helping her with Barnes.” Steve blushed. He didn’t want Sam to think that he was jealous of his sister’s boyfriend. That would open another can of worms.

“I trust her. If she thinks he can help Buck, we’re going to give it a shot. It’s not like we many options.”

“Like Tony Stark.” Sam pointedly.

“Sam, I told you Tony isn’t an option.”

“You did, but you never told me why. The more you don’t, the more I wonder why.” Steve let out a deep sigh.

“It’s complicated.”

“So uncomplicate it for me.” He gave Sam a look.

“Listen it’s obviously something going on with that. It’s the reason we’re here and not at a stark tower. Which is fine, but I think it would help clear your mind some Steve. It’s bothering you.” Steve thought about it. He wasn’t sure if telling Sam was a good idea. He wasn’t even sure if he was right about his suspicions. He hadn’t gotten the courage to ask Bucky yet. More concerned with getting him some kind of treatment first. But maybe it would help if he could at least tell Sam what he suspected?

“I think the winter soldier killed Howard and Maria Stark.” There. Like a bandaid. Sam blinked rapidly at Steve who couldn’t look the other msn in the eyes.

“Barnes murdered the Starks?”

“Bucky didn’t do it. He was brainwashed and forced to. He would never-Howard was our friend. Back in the war we all worked together. Bucky wouldn’t something like that. For God sake he paid for Bucky’s tombstone when the Barnes family couldn’t afford it.”

“I know all of this but I’m not the one you need to tell this to. You work with Stark. You knew his father, so he at least deserves the curtesy of knowing.” Steve stared at his hands. He knew Sam was right.

“I know and I will tell him. I just have to figure out how. This isn’t easy. Tony might not be my best friend, but I care for him, but Bucky is my…everything. Everything I had when I didn’t have nothing. I don’t want either one to get hurt.”

“Steve, I think considering the situation someone’s feelings are going to get hurt. Have you talked about this with Barnes?”Steve shook his head.

“I haven’t asked him much about what he remembers yet. I wanted him to get adjusted to life again.” Sam laughed quietly.

“Well considering the state he and Rumi are in right now, I’d say he’s adjusting just fine. Just talk to him. He may not remember; he might know everything. But we’ve got to know as much as we can. If not for Stark, then at least for this guy that going to help him. “ Steve finally looked up at Sam. He didn’t seem to be judging him. Just concerned. He was right about everything, but that didn’t make it easier.

“I’ll talk to Buck about it. Today.” At that Sam heard the front door open. He heard heels hitting the floor towards the stairs. It made him roll his eyes because his sister hadn’t beat the sun home. He could hear the early morning chirping from the kitchen windows. He really wanted to be upset about it, but he had to process Steve’s revelations first. He was trying to be all understanding. He noticed Steve had looked back down at the tabletop. His ears had gone pink. He didn’t want to know what was going in the other man’s mind because it would probably make him gag.

“Want to go for a run?” Steve hurriedly agreed. “Meet you back here in 5.” They both hoped the run would help them clear their minds.

*

Steve decided not to tease Sam on their run and made an effort not to shoot past him. They were able to jog for a mile before turning back. By the time they made it back home more people were out and about. Sam thought it was strange how no one noticed Steve for who he was. People just walked by like he was anybody else. It was confirmation that Harlem was a good place to hide out.

As they wound down at the park down the street from the house Sam asked Steve about something he’d almost forgotten about.

“Did you have any luck on finding the book? I forgot were supposed to find that damn thing.”

“I have Romanov on it. She’s assured me she can get it for us soon.”

“Yeah, I’d bank on that. She need help with getting it?” Sam wasn’t sure how they would work that out, but he knew Barnes was staying his ass in Harlem if they had to go retrieve anything out of this city. Steve just shrugged.

“She says she can handle it. I have no doubt about that for a second. She even told me she has a lead already.” She probably had the guy tied up in a dungeon somewhere bleeding information from him.

“You think once we get that book it’ll help? It’s not like any of us know Russian. I just feel unsure about all of this. Sounds like the Russians made an experiment out of this. They were making stuff up as the went along. Just like we are.” Steve didn’t disagree.

“Romanov knows Russian. She’ll help where she can. That’s all we can hope for.” Steve noticed in out of the corner of his eye a woman with curly hair in a unmarked vehicle watching them. Her face was covered by large sunglasses.

“Sam. Do you know her? She seems interested.” Sam turned to see Misty in what looked to be a unit car. He smiled at her remember her text from yesterday.

“Yeah, that’s an old friend. She’s the cop’s boss, Alvarez’s boss. let’s see what she’s up to.” She got out of her car as they approached.

“Hey ‘Cedes, this is Steve Rogers. Steve this is _Captain_ Mercedes Knight.” She pursed her lips at Sam’s introduction. Taking off her shades she shook Steve’s hand.

“Nice to meet you Captain. You’re ridiculously handsome.” Well, she was blunt. Like every woman they ran into in Sam’s life. Steve observed that she was also just as beautiful as the other women too. He tried to control the blush he felt rising.

“Thank you, thank you for your service as well.” Now Sam was jealous.

“Alright break it up you two. Not that that I’m not happy to see you again, but what’s up?” She looked around as if she didn’t want anybody to listen. But they were in a public park. Even if it wasn’t crowded yet.

“I need to talk to you sister. Soon about something but she didn’t answer her phone last night.”

“Your detective took her on a date. She just got back not to long ago. What’s this about?” She fiddled with her glasses. Placing them on top of her head.

“Ah ah ah, that’s between them. This about one Luke Cages bodyguards being found incapacitated.”

“How incapacitated are we talking? Rumi the nut buster or Sera the biter?” He knew the levels of violence each woman displayed wasn’t healthy in a reactionary sense, but if it allowed them to protect themselves and one another he wasn’t going to complain to much about it.

“I can’t tell. The man was reported to have been standing outside of the dance studio earlier that day made a pass at some of the girls leaving their sessions.”

“Girls? How old were they and what happened to him?”

“They were middle school students. Gertie ran him away, but he was seen again around the time of the last session. They found him him in the docks the next day.”

“Is he dead?” Because it definitely looked his sister did this. He wasn’t exactly upset about it either. Sounded like the guy deserved it. She shook her head curls shaking.

“No, he is missing a testicle though. Nasty business getting him untied from the pier. Whoever did it knew how to tie knots. Lucky for the poor bastard, whoever did the cutting purposefully cut him to bleed slow or they didn’t know what they were doing.” She sounded like she didn’t actually believe they didn’t know what they were doing. If she was going to play stupid so was Sam, even if the though of getting a testicle cut off made his knees tremble a little bit.

Steve was also able to deduce who had done the assault but was able to keep his composure enough to not show his discomfort at the thought of that kind of injury. He was frankly thankful that he didn’t need to call Romanov to handle the man.

“I’m here as a courtesy because I care about your sister and Carmichael, but Paradise bodyguards keep being viciously injured when they come in contact with them. I personally know that there is not enough evidence to even bring them in but I also know my cops are dumbasses. Just take this as a friendly warning for them. Because this is the fourth man, and it is getting harder to ignore it on my end.” She said it like she meant it. She would pursue it further, but Steve didn’t think it was very fair of her. These men all seemed to be caught in the middle of committing crimes. They just caught up with somebody that was better at crime than them. He couldn’t imagine Sera tying a man up or cutting off someone’s…junk. Rumi for all of her fire was truly sweet hearted.

“Thank you, detective, for the warning. I’ll be sure to pass it along. But I do think it says something that my sister is being harassed but the men doing it are the ones not being investigated.” Misty looked at Sam for a long time before turning her head over both of her shoulders.

“Sam, these are not my orders. You forget the political weight that the Stokes family came with because you haven’t been around. Some of those crooked ass bureaucrats and politicians still feel sympathy towards that family. Tilda is still very much alive, and a lot like her bitch-ass mama. Tell her to watch her back because I can have stuff move around and disappear. What I cant do is ignore shit that makes it over my head.” The men understood. Politics was a part of any job, and the military was no different.” She clapped her hands together in finality.

“Good because this was getting awkward. See you soon Wilson. Don’t think that this gets you out of our date. I expect to see you. With flowers, Daisies are preferred.” Sam felt the smile rise on his lips. She was still so damn bossy.

“Yeah, I’ll make sure I iron my bowtie and cummerbund too.” She laughed and leaned in, kissing him on the cheek.

“Bye fool. Don’t forget to text me. Nice to meet you again Captain Rogers. Hopefully the next time is under better circumstances.”

“The pleasure was all mines, Ma’am.” She laughed again.

“Oh, your trouble, see yall later.” She turned and walked back to her car. When she drove off both men decided to head home without speaking a word. A block away from the townhouse Steve finally spoke.

“Which one you think did it? I would say Rumi looks like the type that can tie a mean rope, but I don’t think either one of them is capable of tying a grown man up like that with just the two of them.”

“Yeah, I don’t know, but I am gonna find out because the butcher sisters have been up to more than what they say they are. It’s all been coming back to that damn Cage dude.”

“Yeah, but like we talked about. Were here now right, well just keep an eye out for them and step in when we need to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene between Bucky and Rumi shows that he's found himself an anchor. A potty-mouthed one, but she's really smitten with him to, and we are going to find out she needs him just as much. Also, Sam knows about the Starks now. I've always felt that if Steve would've told someone about it would make it easier for him to tell Tony, but that might not be the case in this story or in the MCU.


	9. It's a hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is nosey as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet Blade.

Sera had enjoyed her date. She’d enjoyed her dinner. Enjoyed her date himself as he had been the perfect gentleman. She enjoyed the walk on the pier while holding hands. She also very much enjoyed climbing into the back of Hernan’s pick up truck and riding him like a stallion for hours at said pier. She was sure he enjoyed the ride to.

The walk of shame the next day included a little bit more shame than usual due to her brother being around. She was sure he knew she didn’t come home until morning but it wasn’t like he could ground her. She did find a sleeping James and Rumi on her couch on her way up the stairs Those two were adorable personified She was so happy that her friend had found someone that really seemed to like her for her. Most men tended to be entranced with her body and her body alone. But James seemed to just like her. He got a real kick out of the madness that came out of her mouth. Most people got offended by Rumi’s…free thinking personally. Sera was not. But James seemed to love it. She didn’t hear anything from the other two men that morning when she crawled out of bed for a late breakfast. It wasn’t until dinner that they made an appearance. Thankfully nothing was said about her absence all night. Sam did bring up something that almost soured the mood.

“Steve got to meet Misty today. She caught us at the park. Something about a man found strapped to a pier.” Sam said it so conversationally that she almost missed the content of what was said 

Fuck.

“Weird thing to chase somebody down about. She thinks you did it?” He was still eating his food and his tone never changed.

“Nope. She thinks you two did it. Apparently y’all have gotten on Tilda’s bad side because she throwing her family’s name out there to catch the attention of people above her Captain pay grade.” He finally looked at her. He didn’t appear angry. His face was still very neutral.

“So, did you do it?”

“You know damn well we did it! I’m not even going to dignify that with a lie. Carlos is a creep who stands outside of buildings asking 12 year olds on dates. He tried to lure Rumi’s sister into his car. I’d do it again if I could.” Sera was incensed that there was even an issue about this in the first place.

“I’m not angry Si-Si. Not at all.” Steve patted her hand.

“You did the right thing. We just wanted you both to know that eyes are on you.” Sam nodded in agreement.

“How’d y’all do this? That’s a lot for two women.” Rumi frowned at that.

“Aye, that’s sexist. We can do criminal shit just like any man can do.” Barnes smiled at her from his seat next to her.

“Besides once you incapacitate somebody it’s all about moving ‘em limb by limb into a moving vehicle. Plus, we both do our squats. They don’t just give you big ass ya know?” Sam tried not to think about their asses. Really tried so hard that he closed his eyes and missed the dreamy looks in the other men’s faces.

“I didn’t mean that. I meant how did you two get him in the first place?”

Oh.

“Just caught his ass lacking. Waited for him to come back to try to fuck with Si. Then I tased the shit out of him.” Rumi seemed proud of her deviance. Barnes did too, nuzzling her cheek in reward.

“Taser guns are illegal in New York.” They both just blinked at him. Not answering. Sam sighed in exasperation.

“What did he want with you Sera? Was it Cage?” She looked thoughtful for a minute like she hadn’t considered that possibility.

“Of course it was. All the people after me are because of him and his bully shit. All because I wouldn’t let him….” She shook her head. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it Sammi. Just know that we okay over here. We’ll be more careful next time.” She tried to reassure him with a smile. He wasn’t really buying it.

“Next time might not go your way. I know you don’t like to talk about it, but this guy seems to be escalating. If this started off as him shaking you down for money and has lead to him basically sending men to harass you and possibly kidnap you . Then my sweet sister you have a stalker, one that has the ability to hurt you.” She knew he was right. The situation was escalating. She turned to Steve who watching her intently.

“What do you think I should do? I can’t just go fight him.” She hated, despised the weakness in her voice. Crossing her arms over herself for comfort. She didn’t know what to do anymore. She was tired. James was the one to interject.

“Sounds like you have to beat him at his own game. “ everyone turned to him. He rarely spoke in these conversations. Raising an eyebrow at hm in question he gave her a small smirk not unlike Rumi’s.

“He bulletproof but he aint immortal. None of us are, so you figure out a way to make him beatable. Penetrable.” Then Rumi smirked because they both knew that some people were immortal. Speaking of, her phone buzzed and looking at the text told her Blade had made it back to Nee York. She had to go see him. Standing up she shot a quick text back.

“I’ll work on that, but for now I’ll see you losers later.” Sam and Steve stood up with her. She looked up at Steve quizzically.

“Where y’all going?”

“For a walk. It’s nice outside today.” Barnes narrowed his eyes at Steve. He knew a lie when he heard one. He couldn’t remember everything about Steve but he remembered him being a terrible liar. Sera obviously didn’t know any better yet.

“Oh, okay see you when I get back.“Y

“I’ll be right here when you do.”

Rumi pinched James on the arm when she saw Sera and Steve making goo-goo eyes at each other again. He just smirked looking at the two. As Sera left Steve and Sam prepared to leave after her but were stopped by Rumi.

“Hey before y’all leave and whatever stupid shit y’all bout to get into, just remember I’m warning y’all.”

“About what” Sam needed to know if his sister was in danger.

“Oh, I’m not telling y’all shit. I’m just covering my own ass. Good luck suckas.” She stood up grabbing James and leading him into the living room.

*

Sera always enjoyed being at the docks after sun down. It was one of the quieter places in New York City and it felt like a treat sometimes to not have the constant noises. She soaked in the calming quiet of the area as she approached the warehouse. The outside looked to dilapidated with no lights on. It was mostly a rouse to the port authority guard who sometimes did his job and tried to check all of the buildings. Of course, they had contingency’s in place for that sort of thing so that he never saw what was going on in their building. She quickly got in barely making sure the door was reinforced before she moved through the shelves to the center where Whistler was working on something at his workbench.

“How lucky I am that you came to see little ole me.” Sera smirked at the old mans sass **.**

 **“** Can’t think of anywhere I’d rather be than right here with you. He snorted out a brash laugh.

“He’s in the back. Be careful. He came back worse for wear. Some asshole got the jump on him.” She felt panic set in.

“Is Karen okay?” She was as good a fighter as Sera but still nowhere near Blades level of ability.

“Yeah she’s alright. Dropped his sorry ass off and took off to her clinic for some emergency. “ She took that as a sign that she could go check on him.

Walking into the back where Sera had created a bedroom out of a utility area. He was laying on the bed with no shirt and a dirty bloody towel pressed to his shoulder. He looked up at her standing in the doorway. His eyes were redder than she’d ever saw him. That only meant one thing.

“When was the last time you took your serum? ”She asked frankly. She always got angry with him when he neglected himself. Which tended to be when he went out of her arms reach. He tried to sit up.

“Lay down and answer my question.” She had taken the rag and replaced it with a clean one, slapping his hand when he tried to touch it.

“No ‘hey old man?’” She pursed her lips at the deflection.

“Not when you out here being careless. Why haven’t you taken your serum? Why didn’t Karen make you take it? What’s the goddamn point of going on a mission with a doctor if she not going to make sure you take you medicine-“ He grunted. Loudly in pain. Apparently in her triad she’d pressed her fingers into his wound which looked like a gun shot wound.

Oops.

“My bad. Let me get the kit.” She moved quickly to get the unorthodox medical kit they kept for him that included a vial of updated serum and first aid supplies in it. Working efficiently to get his wound cleaned up and getting him a dual dose of the medicine. She watched for the usual signs that the synthetic blood was working through his bloodstream.

“Old Man, look at me.” When his eyes popped open she saw they hadn’t changed much. Not a good signal.

“Shit!” She said reaching to unbutton her blouse. Making sure to take it completely off because it was cream colored and expensive. Kneeling on the bed she saw him shaking his head with his eyes shut again.

“….i can’t” he was weakly pushing her away. As strong as he was that meant his thirst was closer to the surface than his restraint.

“Yeah well you don’t get options right now. You should’ve took care of you damn self.” He was continuing with his efforts to keep her away from him.

“….can’t stop….to long…” She was done fighting with him. She reached for the pressure blade in the kit and nicked her neck slightly. Just enough to get blood to drop onto his face near his mouth. She saw his nose perk. His mouth open slightly. His fangs protrude. Then she saw his eyes again.

Blood red.

Then she heard him growl before she was under him on the dank mattress with his teeth in her neck.

She was so happy this wasn’t the first time she’d let him feed from her because it wasn’t something you could brace for. Sera’s body always initially tried to fight. Her back was arched as far as it could with his heavy weight on top of her. The rest of her no less tense as he began to suck the life water from her pulse point.

“Ah!” She jerked in surprise. It didn’t necessarily hurt. Not always. It was just intense. Blade didn’t release venom when he fed and according to Karen that type of pain was unimaginable. Something that no human alive could talk about from firsthand experience besides her. Her breathing exercises also helped her get past the initial shock that always seized her body for those times that he couldn’t come out of his haze. She safe words if she felt in danger. Whistler would hear her like always. 

They didn’t always get the luxury of doing this on the comforts of a bed. Once on a mission they had to do it in the middle of a dirty factory in New Delhi. Karen had pumped her full of antivirals and antibiotics when they arrived back to the states the next day.

Blade had been apologetic, but she knew it was not his fault. he was part vampire that was just an affect the life , something that although didn't always show was very much still a part of him. it still had taken her a very long time, years, to convince him to let him feed from her. But after a tight spot in a Nigerian forest he had succumb to her wishes and drink from her neck.

After that, he didn't need as much convincing in a crunch.

She could only assume what they looked like. Two dark bodies pressed tightly together on a dirty mattress in a dirty warehouse in the docks. Blood seeping out of Sera’s neck onto the filthy sheets. Blade, with his fangs embedded into her neck poised on top of her. It would have looked erotic to someone who didn't know any better. It also probably looked a lot like he was hurting her because of the tension in her body. She would guess it depended on how you looked at it. That's why hearing a voice shout, quickly followed by blade being abruptly removed from on top of her didn't surprise her when she thought back on it. But, in that moment , hearing a voice yell “WHAT THE FUCK!” almost made her have a damn heart attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This country still sucks but this story helps me not think about it so much.  
> Also, sorry about the cliffhanger.....sort of.


	10. Everybody. Everybody, calm down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera has to fess up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my Grandmother used to say, "Let them hoes fight."

It took maybe 3 or 4 seconds for Sera to react to the commotion. It was what she’d been trained to do. Move fast because biters are always fast. She quickly reached under the bed and grabbed the pistol they kept there. Pointed up. 

It was Sam with both hands out in shock at her reaction. She quickly looked past him to see Steve and Blade trading blows. What the fuck. 

“STEVE, STOP RIGHT NOW!” He didn’t stop and neither did Blade. She found a point right past Steve’s head and let the shot ring true. The ricochet either stunned him or distracted him enough to turn to look at her. He was shocked either way going by how round his blue eyes had gone. Blade took that as an opportunity to get one last hit in. Coming down on Steve’s jaw with pressure. 

He dropped quickly. 

“ERIC! What the hell!” She screamed running to Steve. She put his head in her lap to check him over. He seemed okay. Just dazed. His eyes were open, which was good. 

She heard Sam saying something which brought her attention back to him. She whipped her head towards him; he was close but glaring at Blade with menace. 

“What the fuck are y’all doing here, Sam? Did you follow me?” He looked indignant. Like this was justified. 

“What are you doing here Sera? Why were you letting him hurt you? What is this-“

“Shut the fuck up Sam!” He closed his mouth mid-rant with a click of his teeth. She looked back at Blade who was sliding a shirt on. 

“Did you have to take a cheap shot? Was that really necessary?” He shrugged like it was not a big deal. 

“He shouldn’t have touched me. He damn sure shouldn’t have let his guard down. This the brother?” She nodded. Whistler probably told him about Sam. 

Whistler. 

“Where is Whistler?” Sam crossed his arms in that self righteous way. 

“We didn’t hurt him…” She heard Blade growl but didn’t have enough time to stop him because she was scooting her knees from under Steve’s head and sprinting down the hallway to his workbench where she found him tied down onto it. He was yelling or trying to yell and shake out of the rope. They had tied some of the thick cord around his mouth. Sera found a knife on one of the shelves and started cutting him out. Finally releasing his mouth he continued talking. 

“Wherever those assholes are I want a slice.”he said getting up from the bench. She was getting a headache from this shit. 

“Are you okay Abe? They didn’t hurt you did they?” He huffed as his breathing finally started slowing down. He looked around her and furrowed his brows. 

“You pricks got a lot of nerve. I should blow your heads off. You lucky I figured out who you were. How the hell are they here girl?” She shrugged as she continued to look him over. She didn’t see any injuries besides a little rope burn on his arms. She grabbed the other medical kit and pulled out Neosporin for his scratches. 

“I would love to know the answer to that too.” She refused to look at them as she moved around. So very pissed she was afraid of saying something she’d regret.

“We followed you. Si-Si, you kept sneaking out and we wanted to make sure you were safe. You shouldn’t be down here. Look at what that man was doing to you-“ quick as the day in the grocery store she moved. No one saw her grab her katanas. They just saw them imbed themselves on both sides of Sam’s head. Eyes full of fury.

“You stalked me because I wouldn’t tell you my business, Brother. If you would’ve waited, I would’ve told you. But you didn’t and now I’m angry. So please shut up. You done brought poor Steve into the middle of this mess…”She continued to rant and rave as she moved around. Not paying attention to the reactions of the other men. Sam for his part looked terrified at how quick and efficiently his sister had thrown weapons known to be used by ninjas and assassins. She moved like she had been trained in combat. 

Steve was still dizzy and disjointed. This man who had been hurting Sera was just as strong, just as good a fighter as Steve. He didn’t know what possessed him to grab the man. He just knew one moment he’d heard her cry out as they subdued the old man. The next next thing he knew he was throwing the man off her into the wall. Steve thought the blow into the wall would be enough to at least knock out a normal man out, but this guy was not normal. He was fast and just as strong as Steve which was confirmed by the stunning blow to the jaw. 

He didn’t lose consciousness, so in his daze he was able to see Sera over him. Beautiful brown skin exposed and glowing with touches of red down her neck. Like an Angel with her curls surrounding her head like a halo. The softness of her thighs were like a pillow. That alone was worth getting sucker punched. 

Blade was glad they were interrupted late enough that his thirst was sated. If they would’ve pulled them apart too early. It could’ve gotten uglier than it already was. Didn’t mean he wasn’t pissed at them breaking in and hurting Whistler. 

Whistler for his part wasn’t as upset. But he had to pretend for his reputation’s sake. He just really wished the girl would put a shirt on. Her black bra barely covered anything. Reaching on another shelf, he grabbed one of Blades standard black shirts and gave it to her while she cleaned the mess from the floor. 

“Girl. Here.” She didn’t look at him, but she did take the shirt to slip it over her. She continued cleaning with all the men watching her until she finished. The room stayed silent as she worked through each man. Giving Whistler the ointment for his wounds, handing Steve an ice pack for his head, and Blade another vial of serum now that he had stabilized. She wouldn’t even look in Sam’s direction. All four men noticed how she intentionally avoided him. But they all waited for her talk first. It was honestly ridiculous, four grown men with 2 of them with power that no regular human had and they were afraid of a tiny woman that they could all sit on their hip. 

All 4 men knew you’d most likely get bitten by a chihuahua before a pit bull. 

“Right, formal introductions. Sam. Steve. This and Abraham Whistler and Blade. Blade this is Steve Rogers and Samuel Wilson.” She had found a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass that more than likely belonged to Whistler. He wasn’t going to tell her she couldn’t indulge in her state. Knocking the glass back and not even flinching, she finally turned to look at the men again. 

“Now I can do this. Straight to the point is Blade was doing this “ she pointed to her still bloody neck,”because he’s a half vampire.” Steve glanced at the man in surprise. He’d remembered reading Dracula when he was a kid. The man certainly didn’t look like the vampire described in that book. Wait-

“Half? She nodded. Knocking back another shot. 

“It’s a long story. Complicated. Basically, his mother was bit and forced into labor. That type of shit usually kills the baby, but he was born not to soon after the bite so he was enhanced by the venom and not hindered , I guess.” She turned to Abe for confirmation. He knew the most details of Blade’s story. 

“Yeah, the motherfuckers ain’t kill him, just made him strong as them. Fast. All the bells and whistles they get-“

“Including drinking blood?” Sam interrupted. That’s what vampires did, and apparently half-vampires too. 

“Well duh, his mama got bit by a vampire when he was still inside of her. He got some of all of that!” Sam looked over at Blade who had sat down at one of the stations and started to clean the weapons paid out before him. 

“Hey, man. You can’t tell your own story? After what you did to my sister?” Sam felt something quickly whizz over his head before embedding itself into the wall above him. He immediately looked to his sister who was glaring spitefully at him with another weapon in her left hand. 

“Why are you mad at me? He was hurting you!” 

“I let him. Damn near had to force my throat into his mouth. I’ve done it before and I’m going to do it again.” 

“Over my dead fucking body, Sera.”

She slowly twirled the knife in her hands, moving towards him. Her face showed little emotion besides a slight arch of her eye. Face to face, her expression grew angry again. 

“Promises. Promises.” It was a soft mutter. He hissed at her response. Even Steve’s eyebrows rose at such a heartless response. 

“Hey, children. Maybe you should tell him what happened between you and Blade before you slice your brother in half.”

“I don’t owe him shit Abe” 

“Yeah you do. I remember everything about you, girl. You like to keep things too yourself. I ain’t arguing with that for the most part, but he’s a big boy. He can take it. Tell him the truth.” His blue eyes were piercing her. Whistler was their secret keeper. He knew everything about Sera and Blade because he needed to. He was technically their elder and their watcher. He always emphasized how important it was to keep their ongoings a secret. If he said that Steve and Sam should know something. Well then they should know. She still wanted to stab Sam in the thigh though, fingers itching for her weapons. I ain’t arguing with that. 

“Hand over the knife.” Sera’s shoulders sagged in defeat, because they both knew that one wrong word and she was going to let the hardware fly. She was stabby like that sometimes. 

She gave him the knife and turned to Blade. He was never a man of many words, but she hoped he would say something so that she wouldn’t have to reveal her biggest secrets. He just gave her a tilt of his head that basically said he couldn’t get her out of this one. 

“Fine! I just want it on record that everybody here is an asshole. Except Steve.” Sam noticed Steve’s huff of a laugh, just like he noticed the taller man stand a bit taller as her compliment. 

Hopping onto the bench, she make another shot before tossing it back. 

“So, Darlene never gave me my inheritance.” She was quietly staring into the shot glass when she muttered it. But Sam felt heat rise to his face. 

“How dare you! This isn’t about our mother.” She poured another shot before responding. Still not looking at Sam. 

“The day I got my acceptance letter she tried to throw it out and told me she wasn’t paying for it. When I told her I didn’t need her money or permission because I knew Daddy left me a whole college tuition, she told me she wasn’t giving it to me because I wasn’t going to “a real school”. She knocked another shot back. The buzz of it helped her continue. 

“We got into a nasty argument. I called her a bitch, she slapped me, I ran off. Rumi was gone to visit her grandparents in the Dominican Republic for a few weeks, so I had nowhere to go. So I just…ran. I didn’t even have a destination after a while. I was lost somewhere in Hell’s Kitchen.” Sam and Steve looked surprised at that. 

“That was a hell of a run.” Steve said. Not for him, but most hairline humans couldn’t cover that much ground. She took another shot. 

“At the time it wasn’t enough space between us. Anyway, I ended up at some kind of dead end.” Another shot. 

“She got cornered by a biter we were tracking. Didn’t even see him coming.” Blade’s deep baritone spoke up. He knew how much this bothered her. That’s why they hardly ever spoke about it. She could talk more with the whiskey courage running through her veins. 

“He was trying to find him a baby or a familiar, I don’t fucking know. He was gonna take my-take me…before Blade stepped in.” Sera’s eyes were bright as she relayed her story. She wouldn’t really look at the rest of the people in the room so it was hard to see if the shine was tears. Blade decided to help her out. 

“When I found them the bastard was on top of her. Had ripped up her clothes. Was about to bite her. Took care of him real quick with his guard down. We took her back here to get cleaned up.” Whistler picked up where Blade left off. 

“Damn girl was hysterical. Wouldn’t let him go so I could check her over. She didn’t get bit, luckily enough for her. But she refused to go home after we got her set. Ain’t been able to get rid of her since, but she comes in handy.” He gave her a light pat on the shoulder that earned him a tiny smile from her. That’s was as good as a compliment from him. 

“She went home a couple of days later. Thought we wasn’t gonna deal with her anymore. Most adults that he rescued from biters never spoke of what they saw didn’t wanna think about it anymore.”

“She came back, begged me to train her to fight like me. I refused.” Both men had come to stand on either side of her. Almost like they were protecting her. Steve noticed it immediately. 

“We didn’t need a little snot nosed kid in the way” She gave Whistler a slightly bigger smile. 

“I harassed them for weeks until they gave in. Had to knock out some guy that was trying to get the jump on them to earn my stripes.” 

Sam just listened to all of this new information. He could barely process half of it. He knew their mother had a bit of a mean streak. She had never really been the same since their father died. Still, even when she and Sam had their arguments she’d never struck him. Ever. Their dad didn’t like spanking or hitting them, he always said it reminded him of slavery. So for her to hit Sera was unconscionable.

For her to deny Sera her inheritance when she’d quickly given him his entire allotment when he turned 18 was insane. Sam used the money to buy him a condo instead of living on base and let the military pay for his degree. 

And Vampires! She had gotten involved with vampires. First of all he was still dealing with them being really real. He just like Steve had read Dracula growing up. This man, Blade, didn’t look like the decrepit ancient being described in the book. He honestly favored their Dad. If only a little. The same height, the same build, and even his voice was similar. His counselor senses knew that may be why his sister attached herself to him. But that wouldn’t account for her over protectiveness for the older white man. No wonder she’s pissed. This wasn’t for him to know. 

“That’s our girl, always looking out for the little people,” the old man said. Sam tried his luck with a question that wouldn’t get another knife thrown at him. 

“Did, you, uh, Blade teach her how to fight and throw knives like that?” The man slowly nodded his head. 

“She needed to know not just how to fight. Had to know how to kill biters. Had to know she could take care of herself.” He didn’t say it with much warmth in his tone but Sera’s bright and slightly drunk smile at the man told him that meant something. 

“I did pretty good all things considered.” 

“What’s a baby?” Steve blurted out, turning red when everyone turned to him. He cleared his throat and asked again.” You said he wanted to turn you into a baby or familiar. I’m not sure what that is.” 

“Oh yeah, I guess you wouldn’t know what that is. A baby is a young vampire, usually under the age of 100. Those are the most dangerous because they have very little control over their thirst.a lot of them die early on because they will drink from any living thing. Even from sick blood. Some of them will try to go out into the sunlight when they need to feed because there are more people out.” She shrugged. “ They do a lot of the hard work for us and I appreciate it cause those fuckers are hard to kill. 

“Well um, can you, um Blade go outside in the sunlight?” Steve resisted the urge to blush at Sera’s smirk. 

“Yes. I have immunity to the light. It’s a benefit to have in fights.” He didn’t sound like he thought it was all that beneficial. 

“Yeah, cause we turn this baby on and those cocksuckers melt like chocolate.” Sam grimaced at the old man's vulgarity. He always figured that Sera got her potty mouth from Rumi, but listening to the old man made him reconsider that. But his sister seemed very fond of him. Like one would look at a grandparent. 

In his musings Sam didn’t see the man walk to a wall panel. He definitely saw what happened after the switch went off. Blinding light could burn his retinas at direct contact. Steve was also looking away and barely missed the blinding light. 

“This fucker can rip about 100 biters a new one about as quickly as you blink.” He immediately turned the light off. Thank God. Everyone seemed to be okay. If not somewhat disoriented. Sam noticed Blade had sunglasses on. He turned as if he knew he was being watched and smiled with his fangs front in center. Sam shuddered at the sight and so glad he didn’t see his sisters blood staining his teeth. Sam wasn’t sure he would’ve remained civil after that. 

“That was fascinating and I’m sure my eye doctor is going to be happy that my eyes have been dilated. But Si-Si you aren't a vampire. What do you do if you get bitten? Your whole life will be over.” She quickly stopped swaying on her seat to some imaginary music only she could hear and tossed back another shot. The bottle was half gone at this point. 

“Not gonna turn because we gots a antidote.” She filled that mind blowing statement with an extremely large and loud belch for someone her size. Then she giggled because she was drunk. 

“You have a antidote?” Steve found that to be fascinating. That was scientific research even Tony might not be able to achieve. Or S.H.I.E.L.D. Or Hydra. Then he thought of something. 

“Sera is this the friend that you asked to help Bucky?” She drunkenly nodded jumping from the bench with surprising grace. She walked to a half hidden refrigerator and pulled out water bottles for herself.

“You asking me too many questions, Steve. Yes, we keep an antidote on us at all times. No, I’ve never had to use it on myself. The best way not to get caught is to kill. And yes, I asked Abe and I’ll probably ask Karen to help James. If anyone can help them, they are the creators of the cure for vampirism.” She was swaying as she spoke to them. Indicating that she was good and drunk. With how angry she had been-justifiably angry she had been at Sam and Steve to a much lesser degree it seemed natural to let her be. She was a giggly drunk so there was that. 

Steve considered the fact that the old grumpy man created a vampire vaccine. If he could create that, then he could possibly help Bucky with his issues. He need to check in with Natasha for a status update. Steve was beginning to truly be hopeful since they had found him in Argentina. 

“Thank you, Sera, so much for this.” Steve tried to show how grateful, but he didn’t think eye contact was enough. Slowly he approached the trio and stood in front of her. He grabbed her hand and raised it to his heart.”You don’t know how much this means to me. I can’t repay you for this.” She seemed to sober up breaking eye contact. Looking down bashfully. 

“I didn’t really do anything; Abe is doing all the hard work.” He didn’t understand why she downplayed everything she did for others. She was quite proud of her professional achievements, but she never wanted credit outside of that. It was ridiculous because she was one of the most selfless people Steve had ever met. Pushing her curls out of her face Steve waited until she made contact again. Her large doe eyes shined at him. He quickly gathered her for a hug. 

“You’ve done more than you could know for a stranger. You’re helping possibly heal my best friend from a fate…worse than death. You’ve opened your home to me and Buck. You’ve made us both feel welcomed for the first time since waking up in this century, and you’ve opened up and revealed one of your biggest secrets. You deserve to be thanked, sweetheart.” By the end of Steve’s declaration Sera was sniffling. They held one another for a moment longer. Sera was the first to step back. Slightly clearing her throat. 

“He deserves it, and so do you, Steve.” She murmured to him. He gave her that charming show-boy smile of his. She gave him a slightly drunken watery smile.

“Well that’s enough of that sappy shit. You alls making everybody gag.” Whistler broke the sweet moment, making Sera laugh.

“What do you have so far on Barnes, Abe?” His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

“Oh boy, I finished those files. That’s some dark shit even for our line of work. I’m putting together something but I’m gonna need our boy down here for a brain scan. We also need that book of spells.” Steve tensed at that. 

“I’ve got someone on it. The best person on it. This scan and treatment won’t hurt him will it?” Steve would find another way to help Bucky if this was going to hurt his friend. 

“Well it ain’t gonna be no walk in the park, but it’s not gonna hurt him as much as the initial programming did him. I’m still putting it all together but for the most part I think we got something workable here.” He saw Sera had made her way to the middle of the floor and was dancing to no music. 

“I suggest you get her out of here and get some water and pain pills in her. She’s mean when she’s hungover.” Steve doubted Sera was mean to anyone besides maybe that Tilda lady. And definitely Sam. But he decided to follow the older man's advice. She kept interrupting their walk to dance progressively more salacious moves. The last straw was some dance to risque for Sam’s liking that she mumbled out was “slow whining”. Steve decided to save all three the embarrassment and picked her up in a bridle carry. Sam was arguing with her on the way back to the main streets where they found a taxi. Sera sang off key the entire way home to Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Sera is in fact the best Sera to write.


	11. Run up. Get done up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you dare go out there and get yourself killed. I’ll kick you in the ass myself.” Sera smirked at the thought of Gertie cursing her body out in a coffin.
> 
> Trigger Warning: There is vague fat phobia of a villain in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why everybody wanna try Si-Si?

Chapter 7-Run up. Get done up.

Song-DNA by Kendrick Lamar.

Luke Cage forces Sera’s hand.

Sera woke with a fucking hangover. She hated hangovers. Absolutely detested them because they made her mean. Yeah , sure, she didn’t mean to drink _so much_ last night but Sam was the only person she knew that could drive her to drinking to avoid assault. The more she thought of him the more she wanted to find her knives and-nope she didn’t want to add onto her bad mood.

Quickly, she showered and went downstairs for a quick bite before her first class of the day. Sam was nowhere to be found. But Rumi and James were eating his favorite oatmeal. Steve was pouring himself coffee. He was dressed in sweats already.

“Hey you drunk bitch.” Rumi mumbled around a mouth full of oats.

“Good morning asshole. I’m not drunk anymore. Just slightly hungover.” She threw her head into her arms with a huff. She heard something being placed in front of her. It was a perfect, beautiful cup of strong black coffee. She quickly took it and began to drink. Tongue burning and all.

“I hope you burn yo taste buds off.” Sera ignored Rumi in order to continue drinking. It was her lifeblood in times of too much alcohol. She felt herself already waking up.

“Did you take some iron, after yall freaky ritual last night.” She felt her face turn hot. Rumi had only been witness to one incident where Blade had to feed from her, she had then went on and on about how “freaky” they looked while they did it.

“Stop. It’s not like that, it’s like the food you're eating right now.” Rumi smirked as she leaned back in her chair. Fingers twirling through James’ long hair.

“It look like yall be fucking.” Sera just rolled her eyes as Steve snorted through his coffee. He had turned red which meant he agreed on some level. She wasn’t in the mood for childishness.

“Steve, you know it’s not like that. The man literally is eating. I just don’t like ruining my shirts, that’s why I took my shirt off. Yall so damn immature. Act like you ain't never seen a titty before.” She got up still complaining as she left the gob-smacked trio in the kitchen. Bucky turned to Steve.

“You saw her “titty” Stevie?” Steve just sighed. He couldn’t even bring up the fact that Bucky had used his old nickname for him. He was too distracted by Sera’s outburst. He had of course, seen plenty of women in their undergarments, but he’d never gotten to see a pair in black lace like last night. Nor did most he’d seen a pair sit up, roundly. Perfectly in the cup-

“I’ll take that goofy look on your face as a yes.” Steve finally blushed.

“Whatever Jerk.” He mumbled. How did this become a tease Steve thing?

“Don’t feel bad Steve. That motherfucker is always mean when she’s hungover. We used to get into fist fights when we were younger. Now, it’s funny as hell because she is so damn nice all the time to everybody when she sober. Then she turn into the damn devil when she’s hungover. I nicknamed her “the hungover hag”.” He had been warned by the old man last night about this. He really didn’t think she would be this...unpleasant. Rumi seemed to not take offense to her best friend, so Steve would not either.

Sam came in with bags of food. He’d left that morning to find something to make up for his actions.

“I brought a full spread. Is she up yet? I tried to get all of her favorites.” Rumi shook her head.

“I told y’all to be easy with the snooping. Now she is walking around cussin us out. I don’t think bribes is gonna work.” She said as she spoonfed Jams oatmeal. Those two got more and more sickening everyday.

“Well, I don’t know what to do! I already know she’s going to be mad. I have to do a preemptive strike.” James turned away from Rumi to look Sam over.

“You could always just apologize.”

“What do you think this is Barnes?” Sam pointed to the trays of food.

“A bribe for pity? Just say ‘I’m sorry for following you and forcing you to expose something you weren’t ready to tell me yet’. See not that hard.” Rumi moved to collect their empty bowls while the men stared one another down.

“Sam we should apologize. Although I am happy to know that she can take care of herself, we should’ve let her tell us.” Sam agreed, but the truth is that he didn’t feel that bad about following Sera. He didn’t feel bad about tying the old man that cursed too much up. He didn’t feel bad about Steve throwing the sorta vampire into the wall. He didn’t feel bad about his sister being forced to tell him about her secret life.

“I’m not apologizing. I feel bad for impeding on her privacy but I’m not apologizing for learning something important about my sister.” Rumi sighed loudly.

“You do know that Si is a trained killer right? She could probably pop yo head off ya neck like a pimple. Stop playing with her.” She gathered her long hair in a ponytail before grabbing Barnes.

“That’s crazy. I never heard of somebody getting stuffed like that.”

“You know I’m kinky Baby. Come on let's go do our yoga.” They we’re the weirdest two people Sam had ever seen in his life. The fact that they bonded over violence should’ve scared everybody more. But he was happy that she was able to help him acclimate to this time. Steve seemed over the moon with their relationship.Rumi introduced James to yoga in an attempt to help him with clearing his mind and a little exercise until he could go outside comfortably.

“I think they’re starting to develop their own language,” Sam said as they left.

“Stop being a hater ya whole life!” He heard the Dominican woman yell out. Sam sighed and began to set out the food.

“Sam, how do you feel?” He was confused by the question.

“I feel fine, I’m just hungry.” Steve shook his head.

“No, I mean about last night. It was pretty intense. Especially how we found her. Your sister is a vampire hunter.”

The truth was that Sam had tried his best not to think about the previous night.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m proud that she's fighting evil.” But she could be killed. She could be bitten. He understood why she hit him when he’d first showed up. He had impeded on her privacy. Overstepped his bounds in her life in an attempt to protect her. Even though the intention was to keep an eye on her. He let his fear for her get the best of him. It’s terrifying to think about someone you love being potentially hurt.

“But, this is a whole world I don’t understand. Hydra. S.H.I.E.L.D I can understand, but this is something that’s a secret for a reason. It’s part of the mythos and now she’s a part of it.” Sam chewed on his thumb.

“It’s this fear in my gut, man. I can’t shake it off. Even though I know she can defend herself I feel like she shouldn’t have to. That’s supposed to be my job as her big brother. That’s why I joined the military. I fuckin’ failed that girl…” Sam dug his palms into his eyes. His frustration was at an all time high. He didn’t know who to direct the feelings towards. Sera was just living her life. He couldn’t tell her to stop when he had very recently joined up with Steve to tear shit up and get shot at. He couldn’t get angry with himself because he left home early. He was a kid that wanted to live up their father’s name. Their mother was just a woman who poorly grieved the death of her husband, and he guessed the loss of her son. She should not have taken that hurt out on Sera, but he still couldn’t blame her for this mess.

“Steve do you believe in fate? Like that things were supposed to happen-have to happen? I’ve always wondered why my Dad had to die. How different our lives would’ve been. Sera and I would be closer, I think. My Mom and Sera wouldn’t hate each other.” Sam felt himself ramble. Steve placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder. He looked kindly at him.

“Sam I think Nobody in this world has thought more about fate than me. I’ve analyzed everything about my life. But I stopped when I realized I couldn’t change it and everything I’ve done and had done to me gave me the abilities to fight whatever is heading my way.” Steve sat back and began to grab some of the breakfast from the trays.

“How do I get to that point?”

“What’s the most important thing to you in this life?” Sam thought long and hard. Maybe a few months ago he would’ve said helping fellow Veterans. But now…

“My sister, her well-being and getting to know her. I don’t know, maybe even fighting by her side if I can.” Steve gave Sam another squeeze to his shoulder and a smile.

“Then that’s your start. You’ll be surprised to find out how much just finding that will help you get your footing.” Steve went back to eating while Sam thought about it.

“Steve, what’s the most important thing in your life?” Sam had thought of it suddenly. As he got to know Steve, he found that the man was in a lot of ways still mapping out his destiny.

“Right now? To help. To save as many people as I can. To help and stop as much pain and suffering that I can. I saw a lot of things back in the war. Things that people think couldn’t or would never happen in this time, but I see more now, worse things than before. If I can help make someone’s life better. I will.” Steve took a sip of coffee before continuing.

“But eventually? I want to settle down. Maybe have kids. A wife. I don’t want to give up helping when I can, but yeah, I would like a life with someone one day.” Sam immediately thought of the unmistakable glances between Steve and his sister and wondered if he meant Sera could potentially be that person that Steve could share the rest of his life with? 

Sam found that he did not hate the idea. Sera could do worse, thinking of her current boyfriend who rubbed Sam wrong in a few ways. Steve couldn’t do any better in Sam’s opinion. His sister was everything he hoped her to be as a young woman. Even if he didn’t care for some of the people surrounding her, he didn’t see that as a hindrance to her growth. Her career and success had never taken a back burner to what was apparently a very active personal life.

“Got anybody in mind yet? I’m sure you won’t have too hard a time finding someone.”

“Whoever she is, I’m sure I don’t deserve her at all.”

“We never do”

*

Sera quickly left home. Barely speaking when offered breakfast. Deciding that a small piece of toast should keep Sam off her back enough to not want to engage in a conversation. At the moment, she found the fact that he even existed irritating. He even had the nerve to look sad that she didn’t stay to talk, which pissed her off even more.

Yes, so she definitely had anger issues when hungover. But she would still be angry without the alcohol withdrawal. Rumi told her that she warned Sammi and Steve not to follow her, but they did it anyway. The assumption the two women made were that the men were trying to protect Sera. Keep an eye on her for protection. They didn’t realize she didn’t need their help. She’d kept herself and Rumi safe for a very long time from shit that would make the strongest man piss himself in fear. She would’ve told Sam and the two soldiers, but he took the opportunity in favor of being a nosey shit.

Now Sera found herself too angry with him to talk like an adult and now she was becoming increasingly angry with her students of the day. Because everybody wanted to work her nerves today.

“Chanel! Watch your ankle before you break it! Don’t ever turnout like that. You know better.” Rumi’s sister just blinked at Sera, expressionless. She then performed the move again perfectly like Sera knew she could. The kid was her best student if not for the fact that Sera trained her personally from a very young age. She was technically a protégé. Her long and elegant frame would allow her to be the ballerina that Sera was too short to be.

Chanel was also the smartest kid in her classes. She never had to bench her for her grades. Her homework was always done. She was probably a genius if they were to ever have her tested. One of the best kids Sera knew.

She was also a possible sociopath. 

Possible in the sense that she did occasionally display emotions beyond the necessary. She also showed little remorse when did things sometimes. Like when she finally got her boobs a few years ago and some kid at school noticed. The guy decided he wanted a feel of them, but ended up with a broken wrist. When Rumi and Sera picked her up from the principal's office Chanel didn’t seem to care about hurting the other kid. Sera had defended the young girl against the school’s decision to suspend her but she felt like there should be more concern from Chanel about invoking violence on others.

It was a mildly hypocritical stance.

Not quite the same still. Sera and Rumi were quick to act out in violence, but there was always a hint of regret or reconciliation in the aftermath. Chanel never seemed to care too much about that. But they had pretty much raised her so it was a little bit on them.

Babies raising babies.

She heard her phone buzz and saw it was Hernan.

_Just a reminder: you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me._

Well, that certainly lifted her spirits. She knew she was sporting the goofiest smile in front of her impressionable and nosey teenage students.

“Ms. Sera you gots that sprung look on your face again.” Sera didn’t lose her smile.

“30 squats Carmichael.” She could feel the eye roll but still didn’t look up from her phone as she responded to her messages. She knew Chanel would do all 30, to add on to the 30 she’d already had to do today. The girl was going to have buns of steel because she had a smart mouth like Sera and Rumi.

Glad that her honey love, her baby boo always knew when to lift her spirits. It was like he had a second sense for that kind of thing. He also shoved water and ibuprofen down her throat when they drank alcohol together. Rumi had only given him a gentle warning and he’d made every effort to not see her as a “hungover hag”. He was smart like that. Preemptive. Always trying to stop things from being too much. It’s what made him a good criminal and an even better detective. A great lover and partner.

_When I see you I’m not using hands._

That’ll keep his mind occupied for a while. Hopefully he wasn’t driving and texting. With her slightly elevated mood she was able to get through her advanced classes in a less peaceful manner. Gertie was still there when Sera made her way to the lobby. The old lady should’ve been home already.

“What are you still doing here? You need me to call you a cab?” The old woman glared at her. Even with the semi-permanent scowl, Gertrude was a beautiful older woman. Her thick salt and pepper hair was pushed back into a neat bun, showing off the sharp features.. Her Sepia skin was still smooth.. She didn’t hunch or walk with a cane. Her brown eyes were sharp as tacks. 78 looked good on her. Her age really was just a number.

“Them fools outside again. You ain’t leaving without me.” She said it in a way that told Sera it might be a problem. Quickly walking to the one way window she’d had installed to keep her students privacy and to stop creeps from looking in on half dressed children dancing because people are creepy like that. Looking out, she saw four men. Two were sitting in a large SUV and the other two were leaning against the truck. She recognized two of them as men who worked for Luke Cage. She didn’t know the men in the sleek black truck but assumed they worked for him as well.

Sera’s mind spun out possible strategies on how she could get her and her elderly secretary out with hurting anybody. She remembered Sam and his warning from Misty. She knew too much heat on her could lead the cops to Abe and Blade. That was unacceptable.

“Gertie, you’re going out the back. Whatever they want, I can handle it. But I’m not putting you in the middle of this. Call Rumi and tell her what’s going on.” The old woman just stared at Sera with an eyebrow raised.

“Just trust me, okay. You know I can take of myself, but I’ll kill them in broad daylight if they look at you wrong.`` She was very capable and deadly serious. Gertie was like another mother to her. She might be a spit fire but when she loved her and Rumi, she looked out for them in the most important ways.

Gertie frowned. She seemed to think about the plan Sera mapped out. She slowly nodded consent.

“Don’t you dare go out there and get yourself killed. I’ll kick you in the ass myself.” Sera smirked at the thought of Gertie cursing her body out in a coffin.

“Yes ma’am. Now let’s get you out of here. Don’t forget to call Rumi. Tell her I’m going to do everything I can to make it to the southwest corner of Marcus Garvey. That’s going to be our recon point.” She quickly hugged the woman when they made it to her side entrance.

“Why are you hugging me like I’m not gonna see you no more. You betta get out there and beat they ass. I expect to see you tomorrow, right here. You understand me?” Sera giggled at Gertie.

“You’re such a fucking mom. I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that the old woman stepped out into the alley. Most people weren’t aware of the alley which had been intentional on Sera’s part. You never knew when it would come in handy like now.

Alone in the studio, she began to turn out lights like she typically would. She thought about her options. She could wait for someone to escort her home or she could stay and wait for the assholes to leave. 

Or.

She could fight her own battles without hiding for once. Hernan was right about her pushing away the inevitable. Beating up a goon or two didn’t seem to be sending the messages they wanted relayed.

Making a choice she grabbed a spare kit she kept for moments like this. Strapping up her belt and securing her knives in place. Sera took a deep breath before walking to the front door of the building. The door was reinforced and set up with booby traps for anybody dumb enough to come inside uninvited after hours. She opened the door and quickly set the alarm before taking off. Bypassing the men even as they immediately began to follow her.

She studied her surroundings. The men were bigger than her. One was tall and slim, and the other was shorter and rounder. Typical goons for a thug drug lord. Sera assumed the other men were of similar frames. Big. No real fighting ability amongst them. That’s how these people chose their foot soldiers. There were still only the two men on foot. She could hear the tires of the black truck from earlier. That was four men.

She’d taken down more before.

“Can I help you?” She kept walking. The goal was to draw them to the park or as close to as possible.

“We just wanted to talk to you. You been avoiding Mr. Cage-“

“I ain’t got nothing to say to him.” She kept her pace brisk. They had made it to the end of the block. Every step got her closer to Rumi.

“He’s a very important man and doesn’t like being ignored. He needs to speak to you.” This was the other man following her closely. She itched to throw her knives into them, but they hadn’t done anything that would justify violence. Yet.

“I don’t talk to my Ex’s for a reason. That’s why they Ex’s. You can tell him we ain’t got shit to talk about since he can’t take the hint.” She heard a second vehicle. Probably another SUV if the sounds from the tires held true. That meant more men. At least five more. The total being up to nine. Very much doable.

“I’m not asking you. I’m telling you to come with us. You might as well, we got you surrounded.”

Sera felt her adrenaline kick up. She suppressed any shred of fear and focused on her surroundings. She never stopped her stride to get closer to the park. Her instincts told her the dummy behind her would move first because he had a distance advantage. He would try to grab her from behind and throw her in one of the trucks. The men inside would secure her with something stupid like zip-ties. They thought she was somewhat capable of fighting back, so she had the luxury of opponents that underestimated her. They always did.

“Hey Bitch, I’m not telling you no fucking more. Come over here!” His intent was to make her stop and turn around. That’s when he’d move in. They figured Sera knew self defense and most instructors started with attacks from behind. They assumed she would be more vulnerable from her front. They were wrong, of course but she wasn’t going to show her hand yet.

“I don’t give a fuck what you call me. I’m going home.” She didn’t increase her pace because they would chase. Attempt to grab her sooner. Approaching the end of the block she saw the third SVU pull up to the curb and knew her time had run out. She felt the idiot from behind her move in and that when she struck.

She had battled against some of the fastest beasts on this planet. Vampires weren’t just feared for their ability to kill one with a bite, they came with the strength of dead beings and the speed of vessels that had seen more moons than some planets in this galaxy.

She immediately dropped to the pavement and slid backwards in between the man's legs who would’ve grabbed her. Jumping up she kicked out both of his houghs before twisting at the hip and throwing a knife through the next dummy in line. Right in his outstretched hand. He was screaming and shrieking before he could get close enough to touch her.

Taking out the tires on the curbside of the SUV helped, but sera had to contend with the men inside the trucks. She also saw two more coming from the new truck.

Whistler had once described her fighting style as music. He’d told her that she moved to a sonnet. She struck out with pointed limbs. Barely touched a thing before moving on to the next. Others would say she moved like something feline. Feral to a degree. Graceful even in her most dangerous state.

Sera knew the men from the last truck had the best chance of getting any kind of jump on her. She still had 2 to take down from the second vehicle. Sliding over the hood instead of waiting for them to come to her. She quickly stabbed one in through the shoulder and took the second, bigger man down with a slice to his uncovered face as he approached her with his arms out to grab her. The big bastard still reached out and grabbed her wrist. She realized that his other hand was free, so she pulled out a knife and put it free hand. Have fun with that No face, one hand.

With any luck Rumi would be on her way to help soon.

Turning to face the third truck she saw another had pulled up behind it with more fucking people. She saw Sugar, the drifting henchmen that worked for cottonmouth and now Like Cage. She owed him several bullets in the ass for being a creepy pervert.

That’s when she heard the “hit the deck”, making her drop to the floor immediately. Turning onto her back she saw a man had snuck up behind her get hit with some kind of disk making him fly. Moving fast to get up and get back into it, she ran right into Sugar who grabbed her.

Sera was about to break his hold when she felt something touch her temple. That’s when she finally saw Steve and Sam beating the shit out the rest of the men. Steve more than anyone else. He was effortless in his ability. Flicking the men off like flies. But when he noticed Sera being held by the man he stopped mid-punch to one of the men. Instead of knocking the man out he threw him into a wall and began to walk closer to them with his hands up.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me! Sugar let me go now, you fucking butterbal!”

“Stop fucking moving before I pull the trigger!” Steve immediately stopped. Sera knew he wouldn’t, and maybe Steve did to but you never should play with assumptions with a gun to your head.

“Cookie you’re on a public street with cameras everywhere. You’ve gotten out of a lot of shit, but you know if you blow my brains out you going away for life and no connections can help you.” Sera remained calm while stating facts, even as she felt him grip her across the chest tighter.

“So now you can either tell me what all the fuss is about or you can let me go.” He chuckled heavily.

“You still think you runnin’ shit while I got you like this. You talk too damn much. That’s the problem. You got too much pride for a woman. Need something in yo mouth to shut you the fuck up.” She felt his arms lower around her breast and squeeze even tighter. Steve was staring at them but still had his hands up. Sam seemed to have finally finished handling the men and slowly walked up to Steve’s shoulder.

“This is what’s gonna happen. I’m gonna take this bitch and put her in the car. We're gonna go see my boss and yall not gonna follow us or ima blow her brains out. If That's okay with everybody.” Sera could hear the smile in his voice as she evaluated the situation. She could probably get the gun out of his hand and out of his hold before he knew what hit him, but she didn’t walk out of her studio just to not finish what she started.

“Okay.”

“Si-Si, NO!”

“Sera, you don’t have-“

“It’s fine. I’ll see what they want and I’ll be home soon. Y'all be there waiting for me, okay?” She pleaded with her eyes for them to understand. Sam’s hands were in tight fists as he shook his head. Steve seemed to understand her. Before he nodded in agreement.

“If anything happens to her-“

“WHAT! NO!-“Steve grabbed Sam, and made him look at him.

“-they won’t find your body.” He finished even as Sam continued to fight Steve.

“Good. Good. Walk Bitch.” She couldn’t wait to kill him. Never in her life had she looked forward to murdering a human being. Sera always tried to keep her human casualties limited, but exceptions were always made for motherfuckers like Sugar. Nonetheless, she walked to the waiting SUV. She could still hear Steve and Sam struggling. She tried to help by making sure the men knew she was okay.

“I love you Sammi. I’m going to be okay. Oh, and It’s Taco Tuesday so you might have to get that done for Rumi. It’s her favorite meal.” Sam was yelling for her by the end of her request. She walked closer to the truck and got in as another goon opened the door and pulled her in. She didn’t look around immediately as they secured her inside of the truck. Watching Sam and Steve watch her through the tinted windows. Steve looked right at her as if he could see through the dark windows. She watched her brother and the man whom she had become so fond of in such a short time fade away as they peeled away from them.

“Sweetness, I’ve missed you so much.” Sera knew who the voice from the front passenger seat belonged to without looking forward.

“Hi Luke”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that happened. I hope my action was okay. Luke and Sera meet again next chapter. 
> 
> Chanel is not a sociopath. She just shows mild tendencies of one. Which is actually a thing. Most United States Presidents show signs of mild sociopathy which is fascinating and troubling considering who we just had as president. 
> 
> The next chapter is done and going though edits, but it's kicking my butt.


	12. Do to much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t fucking touch me!” He looked confused and it became clearer to her that this man was damn near delusional.
> 
> “You didn’t mind me touching you before. I remember you craving my touch” The look she gave him could have turned scorched earth. Why did she even like him before? He was so damn corny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam get's very disrespectful. This is the moment when is misogynic attitude gets the best of him.

Chapter 10

Do to much

Sam walked into the living room and found something so damn…weird that he just stood with his mouth open in the doorway of the living room for several minutes in bewilderment.

The shades had been drawn, making the room darker. The lamps in the room had sheer canopies placed over them making the lighting very dim. That wasn’t the strange part of the scene. The romantic setting in the room was just a precursor to the people in the room.

Barnes was shirtless on the couch that he and Rumi had seemed to have made their spot. Said woman was on top of him rubbing his shoulders with what smelled like… _cocoa butter_?

“That feels good, Baby?” She murmured as she worked through the knots in his back. Barnes faced the back of the couch but groaned in pleasure loud enough for Sam to hear him.

“So good.” They always found ways to seem ridiculously inappropriate without doing a lot. It was a gift honestly.

“Tell me next time you hurting like that. I’ll make it all better for you.” Did she just purr like damn a cat? Sam took that as his cue to interrupt them before the scene turned into a HBO late night movie. He cleared his throat, but they kept at it. Ignoring his presence in favor of their own little world so he cleared his throat again.

“Wilson, if nobody is dying I’m not moving.” Barnes' muffled voice said.

“This is wildly inappropriate for a sitting room. I feel like you both know this makes me uncomfortable, so you do it more when I’m around.” He sat down in the lazy boy despite his complaints. Rumi looked up at him with her signature smirk, but didn’t stop her massage.

“Not our fault you gots a dirty mind. All we doing is getting to know each other as friends, ain’t that right Jamey.” She said digging her elbows into the shoulder connected to his metal arm making him groan loudly again.

“Best fuckin’ friends, Doll. God, don’t stop.” That was a moan, and the television wasn’t a good enough distraction to stop Sam from hearing every word they were saying and from becoming increasingly embarrassed by the sounds coming from the couch. When he heard Steve make his descent down the stairs he sighed in relief but noticed that Rumi was re-oiling her palms. How much oil did a body need? The bottle was almost empty!

Steve walked in and just sat down in the opposite chair like nothing freaky was going on with his best friend and his sister’s bestie. He just glanced at them and smiled sheepishly at Sam.

“I walked in on them about 30 minutes ago. Was able to get the shock out of my system already.”

“Don’t act like you don’t want in on this, Steve. Maybe I could find somebody to rub you down if you want.” Steve’s ears turned pink at her comments. Sam just knew who she was speaking about and who probably popped into Steve’s mind.

“Maybe we should stop talking about parlor massages with unknown people and let Barnes put a shirt on? For the love of my eyes, please put a shirt on.” He pleaded with them pathetically. Rumi just cackled like a hen and kept rubbing.

“It’s not a sexy time massage. His shoulder is all messed up from what them people did to him. He didn’t say it was hurting him, but I could tell cause he couldn’t move it like he usually do. So I offered to help.” Barnes was still moaning in pleasure, and Sam guessed a little bit of relief. That was actually a very kind gesture from the woman even if Sam really, really wanted them to do it somewhere more private.

“Bucky, how long has your arm been bothering you? Why didn’t you tell me?” Steve sounded a little hurt and looked concerned at the admission. But when Rumi moved to get off of his hips Barnes stopped her with a squeeze to her thigh. She shrugged and resumed her massage. Sam thought he was going to ignore them until the man turned his head away from the back of the couch.

“I didn’t tell anybody. Not even Baby Doll. She just figured it out. I hadn’t even figured it out. This is the longest I’ve been out of that tube under my own control. I’m still…adjusting.” He looked away from them seemingly embarrassed. Sam heard Steve sigh loudly.

“I’m so sorry you’re hurting Bucky. I’m so sorry they did this to you.” Sam saw that Steve seemed to be struggling with his emotions.

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch you-“

“That wasn’t your fault!” was Barnes' quick reply. He sounded exasperated. Like the men had had this conversation before. Rumi bent down and kissed the back of Barnes head, and like a balloon be deflated. Lying his head back on the arm of the couch, and took a quick deep breath.

“Steve, I know that I was mad at you when you first….got me, but I am thankful that you came back for me. I’m starting to remember the good things and not just the bad things. My Ma…Mrs. Rogers, my sisters. You got me and I might have a second chance. You gave me….,”He reached for Rumi’s hand that she willingly gave smiling into his neck.

“You gave me a chance at things that I didn’t think would ever happen for me again.” Sam was shocked. Barnes didn’t talk a lot, and he also wasn’t prone to give emotional statements. This was more than he thought he would give to a room of people that he hadn’t known that long. It seemed that Rumi was not just helping Barnes adjust. She gave him hope, and maybe their relationship wasn’t so strange. It sort of made sense when Sam sat back and thought about it. He turned to gather Steve's reaction and saw that Steve’s eyes were shining and open.

“You don’t have to thank me, Buck. I’m always gonna come back for you. ‘I’m with ‘til the end of the line’. Barnes gave a real smile at that.

The moment was interrupted by Rumi’s cell phone buzzing around the coffee table. She squeezed Barnes before getting up and answering.

“Hey Gertie, everything okay?” In a moment her face turned to shock.

“Okay, calm down. Where she at? SHE DID WHAT! Estúpida chica de culo. ¡Voy a matar a esos cabrones!” Steve and Bucky understood most of her words and immediately became alert. Sam who only knew that she was cursing sensed that something was wrong. The young woman nodded and quickly finished her call with an “Okay, be safe Gertie”.

She turned to Barnes. “Baby, I need you to stay here. Remember what we talked about, when you said you wasn’t ready to get back out there yet? Sam. Steve. Get y’all shit because Si in trouble.” With that she quickly turned and left the living room. Steve was already following her while Sam stood rooted to his spot.

“Wilson! Get your ass in gear!” He heard Barnes bark at him, he turned and saw that the man finally had a shirt on. Sam shook his head hoping it would knock some of the cobwebs away. He followed Rumi and Steve to the hallway and saw the two suiting up. Rumi whom he didn't think was much of a fighter like his sister had strapped a utility belt around her Jean shorts. Steve had materialized his shield from nowhere.

“Okay, so Si decided to walk home today. She sent Gertie home through the hiding spot in the back of the building.” She paused for a moment.

“There was a lot of Luke Cage's goons outside.” Sam felt his stomach sink into his toes.

“Her meeting point is Marcus Garvey park.” With that they all left the house and started the run to the park 3 blocks away. When they made it to the park they didn’t see her and Sam felt his heartbeat hard and fast inside of his chest. Looking around he saw a shiny new black SUV and didn’t hesitate towards it. He heard the other two following him.

“Y’all go help her, I’m calling Misty.” As the two men approached the scene.

They saw bodies everywhere, as the tiny woman quickly added more to the concrete. It was almost like she danced as she used her tiny frame to take men twice her size out. No exactly like Natasha who rarely used weapons. Sera had knives materializing from nowhere. Hands, feet, and legs moved with an elegant violence.

Steve saw more men coming from behind her and immediately began to throw his shield around knocking out men. Sam looked around and found a knife covered in blood and picked it up. He would have been able to work better with something larger, but he figured this was probably his sisters and fit her fighting style. All three moved around taking the goons down as fast as they came. Steve knocked out a guy making his way to Sera from behind. That’s when she finally made eye contact with him. 

Almost out of thin air; a large man came from nowhere to grab her from behind with a gun pressed to her temple. Steve’s instincts wanted him to crush the man's fingertips with his shield but he stopped when he saw Sera give a barely there head shake.

In the back of his mind, past his instinct to fight he noticed how her skin glistened and shone in the heat. Like the morning he walked in on her dancing around her home studio. Even with a gun to her head she seemed so beautiful and fearless. It reminded Steve of someone else. Someone else who he trusted to get the job done and that could take care of herself. So when she asked them to let her go he knew she would be okay.

She had a demon to face head on and she had to do it alone. He understood why Sam didn’t agree at the moment, but Steve hoped he would forgive them.

As they pulled her into the truck and sped off, Steve finally let Sam go. The man immediately set off after the truck. He wouldn’t catch it but he had to try. He finally faltered after seeing the brake lights turn a corner four blocks away.

Sam was despondent. He couldn’t think straight. Couldn’t breathe. What were they going to do to her? He needed help.

“Where is Misty?” He turned and saw Rumi and Steve catching up with him.

“Why did you let her go Steve? What’s the point of being Captain-fucking-America if you can’t save a person in trouble-“

“Sam, she wanted to go-“

“NO SHE DIDN”T!” He screamed at them.

“Yes, she did. If Si left with them she wanted to go. I saw her get out of worse shit. If you say you trust her, then show it.”

“Because she’s known for making good decisions in the first place! Maybe if she would’ve kept her legs closed, we wouldn’t be looking for her right now!”

Rumi made sure her nails scratched his cheek a little when she slapped him.

“You such a fucking dumb ass.” With that she stormed away. Sam looked to Steve who was frowning at him.

“You need to apologize.” He said sternly, pulling out a napkin and handing it to Sam.

“Your bleeding.” He took the napkin and dropped it at his burning cheek. He was definitely bleeding.

Steve kept his frown on him. Neither man moved to follow the pissed off Dominican woman home.

“I shouldn’t-I didn’t have to say that.”

“You didn’t.” Was all Steve said. Sam sighed.

“I’ll apologize.”

“To both of them.”

“Yeah, I crossed the line.”

“I think so, but you're not apologizing to me so you should probably save this for them.” Steve looked thoughtful for a minute.

“And Bucky”

“I didn’t say anything about Barnes.” Steve shrugged and took off after the woman finally.

“Bucky really likes your sister. She is this sort of savior for him. Rumi is…well you’ve seen them together. He’s not 100 percent himself but I remember him beating a guy to a pulp for talking to his sister that way.” Sam gulped hard. Barnes did seem to have a connection with his sister and Rumi.

“He won’t, um, do that to me right?” Steve shrugged again.

“We all know he’s not going to ever be the same person again.”

“Steve that doesn’t answer my question.”

“Sam, what you said was horrible. If the most you can hope for is Buck knocking you on your butt, I’d consider you lucky.” He was right of course. As the guilt began to crawl through him he knew he was messing up their sibling relationship word by word. He had to get his shit together before it was too late.

“What about you? You ready to knock me out?”

“Not this time.” Sam had heard Steve use that stern voice on the triskelion. He finally got to see why it worked so well. The dryness of his tone didn’t give clarity on what that meant. So Sam took the statement for what it was.

A warning. His only warning.

“I’ll make it right. First we have to find her.” They both took off home. Hoping they could catch up to Rumi. Hoping that Misty had beat them there. Hoping that they could find Sera Wilson.

*

Sera knew they were going to Paradise. Just by the direction the car traveled. She has been inside the club a total of one time and that was the night cottonmouth had scared Rumi away from the building forever. If her best friend wouldn’t go in there ever again, neither would she. She wasn’t afraid to go inside of the cheap ass nightclub. She had been trained by two men whose lives were dedicated to scoping, scaling, and fighting. They wouldn’t let her go on missions without these skills. So she would take advantage of her kidnapping to get as much information as possible. She remembered Hernan’s warning of the new street drug that suspiciously sounded like drugs that biters used on their familiars. 

She didn’t say anything else to anyone for the rest of the trip. Even though she saw Luke turning around to look at her. Expecting her to converse with him. She wanted to get to where she was going so she could get home. 

The truck finally made its way to the nightclub. Cookie tried to pull her out of the truck by force. Sera yanked her arm out of his grip. 

“Don’t fucking touch me uncle Phil, before I beat your ass. I can walk on my own.” The man tried to grab her again, but she sidestepped him and sped up behind one of the idiots walking into the building. 

“I just don’t want you breaking away.” She ignored him and kept walking. Staff were setting up for the night she assumed. No one looked at her and her line of kidnappers. Like a woman being escorted into the building like that was a normal occurrence. 

Sera paid attention to every detail of her surroundings as she walked through the club and up a set of stairs. They hadn’t changed anything since the last time she had been there. But she still needed escape routes and information. They arrived at an office. A gaudy office with a large framed portrait of…Biggie Smalls? The room reminded her of something out of a noir novel. One of the urban crime novels she and Rumi would sneak and read as young teens. Reds and black, accented with canary yellow. It was tacky in her opinion. Not as tacky as the bitch standing by the desk. 

Of course Tilda was here. Just her luck to be kidnapped at gunpoint and forced to share the experience with a dingbat. Tilda smirked at her like she hadn’t got her ass kicked by her 6 months ago. Like Sera wasn’t going to walk out of here. The other woman gestured at the gaudy chair. To which she sat in. She still wasn’t so good at small talk. 

“Thank you for coming today. I must say I’ve never seen my business partner look so pleased to see anyone as much as he is to see you.” Sera glared hatefully at Tilda but didn’t speak. She didn’t turn around or look at said man when he walked into her view. 

“Now that we finally have you here, we can talk a little shop.” Sera remained silent, even after the pause that allowed her to ask questions. She didn’t have questions. She needed to get them talking and telling as much information as possible without killing anybody. 

Luke walked behind the desk and even though Sera wouldn’t look at him directly she watched his every move. He retrieved a small teal box from the drawer and she used every bit of training she had to suppress her eye roll. Another gift that she didn’t ask for, from a man that she couldn’t stand. He walked to her bending down and opening the box. Like he was proposing. 

It hurt not to laugh in his face.

Inside was a silver necklace with a heart pendant that looked like a locket. It was nice enough , just not really her style. Sera wore gold jewelry because it complimented her skin. She didn’t like hearts because everybody wore heart jewelry. Finally, as a dancer, she couldn’t wear anything that might fall off of her unless it was part of the costume. But Luke did know that because he didn’t know her. 

“I got you this. A reminder of how I feel about you.” He held the box out to her. But Sera wouldn’t even look him in the eye. She felt someone from behind her grab her hand, holding it out so the gift could be placed in her hand. She suppressed the urge to stab the person through their hand. Because don’t fucking touch her!

Looking at the locket, she saw it was at least expensive. Real silver. So the Tiffany’s box was legit. Touching it and turning it over she saw engraving that said ‘Forever, my sweetness’. A comma pissing her off was new. She felt anger set through her, so she did the only logical thing she could think of. 

She ripped the locket out of the box and threw it right into his face. She knew it couldn’t hurt him, she just wanted to shock him.. It worked because he touched his face in surprise. That’s when Sera felt her arm being grabbed from behind. She pulled the person into her and used the sharpest part of her elbow to push into the outside of his elbow. The crack came before the scream as the man crumbled to the ground. 

“I didn’t fucking give you permission to touch me, bitch. All of y’all gonna keep your hands to yourself or I’m gonna clear this bitch out.” She made eye contact with all six guards still standing. They saw what she was capable of. They wouldn’t nod in agreement but she saw it in their eyes. 

“You’re acting like you're in any position to make demands. I should have you shot for hurting my guards.” Sera just stared at Tilda. Finally she tilted her head. Regarding the other woman with expressionless eyes. 

“I could’ve murdered you before now, you know? Could’ve made it look like an accident or a suicide. You were never that much of a threat to me. That’s why I let you live this long. Always a nuisance, but never a threat to my wellbeing.” The other woman frowned. She looked sour at her threat not working. Sera finally laughed. 

“Now I have to kill you Tilda. Not because you pose a threat to me. You never will be half my equal to gestate that kind of feeling. I’m going to kill you because you’ve decided to be just like your disgusting mama.Working with men who prey on women and hurt our people. I kind of thought you were a little better than your family. But you’re not and I’m tired of it. Tired of you. I’m gonna end the Stokes line.” Tilda tried to quickly walk to Sera with her hand poised to slap her, Sera was quicker and already had a blade out in between the other woman's eyes. Tilda stopped in her tracks with her eyes wide. 

“We both know I’ll do it and not blink an eye. Walk the fuck back.” The woman quickly walked away. Backwards. Eyes never leaving the blade. 

“Now, tell me why I’m here so I can go home. It’s taco Tuesday and I’m hungry.” She sat down in the chair again. Crossing her legs. 

“Sweetness, you shouldn’t be acting like that. It’s no way for a lady to act or talk. You’ve been around the wrong people.” Sera scrunched her face. This man had officially lost his damn mind. 

“Can yall just please tell me why I’m here? I don’t have time for this bullshit.” Tilda looked at Luke for a moment before rolling her eyes and tilting her head up. Always with the fake posturing.

“We have a proposition for you. We have a…lucrative deal in the works. It will make a lot of people, a lot of money. But it will take a lot of our space to run this operation, so we would need to expand. Your studio would be an ideal expansion point.” Sera looked to the ceiling. Then she turned around, only seeing guards. They had been merciful and took the guy with the broken arm out of the room. Finally she turned back to face the two.

“Am I being punked?” This had to be a trick or something. 

“Sweetness, it's an offer that could really help us out. It could help cool some of the heat between all of us.”

“What made you think this is on me? Look the fuck around, Luke. You just kidnapped the sister of the man who just helped Captain America take down a Global government agency. I’m dating a detective. Captain America is at my house looking for me. This has always been on you. You stalked me because I’m not interested anymore. Tilda, I didn’t start this between us, you have from day one been a cruel person to me that could have grown out of your dislike from me. Instead, you say hateful shit every time you see me. This is bigger than me at this point. And hell no yall cant use my studio where I bring my celebrity clientele. Most of my regular students are children that your goons hit on. I have pregnant women and new mothers in and out everyday for classes. Even if that was not the case. I still wouldn’t help y'all put poison in my peoples systems.” She spoke quickly in the end. But she knew they had heard everything she said. They were probably smoking the shit they sold if they thought that she would ever coinsider doing something so stupid. 

“Was that the white boy out there tossing that frisby around. What is that gonna do to me? I can handle him.” Sera gave him a smirk.

“That’s all you got out of what I said. Okay, I’ll bite. What about the Avenger? You aint that good. Never will be. You’re just a rock. Hulk smashes in case you didn’t know.” He looked like he had not considered the possibility of Captain America calling in his friends to help her. Sera wasn’t sure if Steve would do that for her, but she still called it just to scare them.

“Sweetness, we really don’t want beef. We also don’t want to force your hand.” She just gave him a blank look.

“No, Luke. No, Tilda, you cannot sell drugs out of my studio. No Luke I’m not interested in anyway besides the looming restraining order that will hopefully separate us forever. Tilda, I made you a promise and I intend to keep it.” Luke and she kept eye contact for a moment before he turned to the room.

“Everybody out.” 

“Luke we’re supposed to-“

“I need everybody out. Now!” Sera was always confident in her abilities, she wasnt stupid enough to ignore the powerful presence that this man possessed. Even without the always lingering knowledge near invincibility and physical strength. But she refused to let acknowledge his power. 

The room quickly emptied with Tilda giving her one last hateful look before leaving. They were both quiet for a while before he took off his jacket and unbuttoned his cufflinks, rolling his sleeves up. 

“Sweetness. I know you're mad at me. What I did wasn’t cool and you deserved better. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for dumping all of this on you.” He reached out, as if to touch her.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” He looked confused and it became clearer to her that this man was damn near delusional.

“You didn’t mind me touching you before. I remember you craving my touch” The look she gave him could have turned scorched earth. Why did she even like him before? He was so damn corny.

“That was before. I’m with Hernan now and he makes me happy.”

“How? He doesn’t even like women.” Luke said walking to sit behind his desk. Sera of course, knew of her boyfriends status as Bisexual. She didn’t appreciate Luke using something that wasn’t an issue against him.

“It’s really not any of your business what he likes or doesn’t. Obviously he likes me well enough.” His disappointed dad look didn’t work on her. It irritated her when she realized why Sam got on her nerves so bad most times. That look of admonishment. It was condescending to attempt to admonish a grown woman.

“Listen Luke, I’ve moved on. It’s that simple. So just let it go.” He smiled wide at her. Perfect teeth on display.

“I wonder if you get as wet for him as you did for me?”

The thing about being damn near indestructible was that it tended to make a person let their guard down. He was slower in his reaction because of his strength. So when Sera slid across his desk and had her blade poised to his neck in the time it took for him to exhale he forgot how strong he was because he had a knife to his neck.

“You know that thing can do anything to me.” But he didn't attempt to move. 

“I don’t know, it is vibranium. You sure you want to test that theory?” She smiled when felt him gulp.

“Sweetness, how did you get something like that?” She ignored him in favor of studying his reaction. He was nervous; as he should be. He was still, eyes wide looking down at her wrist. He really was a beautiful man and if she looked hard enough she could vaguely remember what she saw in him. Not enough to remove the knife.

“You have beautiful skin, Luke. Unmarked and clear. I’ve always wondered, well since you started harassing me how this beautiful skin would look jagged and torn.” He exhaled slowly.

“I don’t want this. I just needed you to listen to us. You don’t want to do something you’re going to regret.” She laughed lightly.

“You’re so bad at talking people down, Carl.” His eyes widened at that.

“Is that still a secret? Your father told me all about you. All about your family before he died. He was my neighbor, you know. Real charming. I could almost see where you and Willis get it from.”

“He told you a lot, huh?”

The old man had actually told Gertie a lot while trying to get in her bloomers, but Luke didn’t need to know that.

“Yeah, he was very forthcoming with information. I was…sad when he passed. He grew on me.” She pulled the knife away and stood up. He just stared at her with brown eyes searching her like he was trying to figure something out.

“It’s a lot you haven’t told me about you.”

“I could say the same for you. The only difference is, is that I still know all of your business. You don’t know shit about me.” She smirked at him.

“You brought this on yourself by hounding me. Now you have my brother and Captain America asking questions about you. Have fun with that.“ She walked towards the door before turning around and looking back at him. He was rubbing his neck where she’d had her blade.

“I shouldn’t have any problems getting the fuck out of here right?” He slowly looked her over. Nodding.

“You're free to go, but just know. I’m not giving up on you, Sweetness. Once I get you away from those people, I know you’ll understand. “

She smiled a wicked grin.

“Bye Carl, I’ll meet you on the other side of the battlefield on the day you feel stupid enough to try.” With that she walked, smirking at Tilda who was glowering at her still. She quickly left with no guards stopping her. But she could feel multiple sets of eyes on her with every step she made towards the exit door. Once she stepped foot outside, she took off in a full run towards her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody else want to slap the taste out of Sam's mouth?
> 
> I acknowledged Shades' bisexuality, because it seemed like the kind of thing an enemy would try to use against him. Some women would be put off by dating a man attracted to both sexes. Sera is not one of those people.


	13. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is worried. Sam gets stupid. Again.

Chapter 13

“What do you mean she went with them!” Hernan yelled.

Rumi sighed. She didn’t feel like dealing with this shit. She called Misty for help and five minutes later, Hernan and Misty, pulled up to the front of their house in an unmarked squad car. The detective had dropped the cool and collected demeanor he typically had as soon as they told him what happened.

Honestly, everyone was a little stressed out. Steve kept pacing the hallway. Rumi kept biting the tips of her acrylics while James rubbed her shoulders. Sam was in the reading chair in the corner with his head in his hands, not saying anything. Hernan and Misty looked to be the calmest people in the room until Rumi told him about Sera leaving willingly. Now, the man had a look of panic on his face.

“That’s what Steve told me, man. You know if I was there, I would’ve talked her crazy ass out of that. Plus, Sugar had a gun to her head.” Misty pursed her lips.

“So, what’s the plan? We going to Paradise?”

“Nobody in this room, including you, detective. No, you’re personally involved and that’s an obvious conflict of interest.” She inserted the second part quickly when he opened his mouth to argue.

“I’m not just going to stand here knowing where she is, Captain. You know how he is. What he might do to her!”

“That’s an order Detective. You need to close your mouth before you find yourself out of bounds. Don’t forget where I found you. I’ll drop your ass right back on the curb.” The two cops were face to face.

“‘’Cedes this isn’t helping. I need you to go find her now.” Sam’s voice was rough. He looked worn out.

“Why you care? We just some hoes, right?” Rumi was spitting anger at Sam.

“You said that?” Hernan said to Sam. Ready to pummel the man. Sera would forgive him.

“Detective, we aren’t done talking,” Quickly the two began to argue with one another again. Not even hearing the rest of the arguments going on around them.

“I shouldn’t have said that. I was wrong. But let’s not pretend as if you’ve been the best influence on her. She’s been in trouble since you’ve known her. Just because you jump from person to person doesn’t mean my sister needs to be like you!”

“Who the fuck you talking to like that!” She said lunging at Sam. Fortunately for Steve, she was slightly slower than Sera, and was able to catch her before she clawed out Sam’s eyes.

Unfortunately for Sam, he couldn’t grab Bucky and Rumi at the same time. It didn’t even matter. By the time Steve had secured his arms tightly around the woman’s waist Bucky already had Sam by the neck against the living room wall. Sam’s toes were barely touching the floor and his eyes were bulging from the lack of oxygen. Steve knew Bucky was holding himself back. He could’ve broken the other man’s neck if he wanted to. Sam was wrong, Steve didn’t think Sam needed to die for being…out of touch.

The two detectives were watching the scene now. Missing Sam’s statements that led to it. Steve was glad because he couldn’t hold everyone in the room at that moment because Rumi was thrashing around in her attempts to get to Sam.

“Buck-“

“You. Apologize. Now.” Bucky said in a low menacing tone that carried throughout the room.

“I’m…sorry…please…” Bucky immediately dropped the man to the floor.

“Never let me hear you talk about her like that again, or your sister. You understand me?” Bucky said as he loomed over Sam who quickly nodded his agreement.

With that he walked away grabbing a still enraged Rumi from Steve. They didn’t leave like he thought they would. Bucky sat in their spot by on the couch with the woman placed on his lap. She continued her cursing and thrashing at Sam. It only took a very nondescript tap on her thigh for her to slowly come out of her rage. She turned to Bucky, and tucked her face into his neck in distress. The soldier made eye contact and Steve saw that Bucky was still upset but tempered down.

With that settled Steve turned his attention back to the rest of the room. They were staring wide eyed at the couple.

“Who the hell is that?”

“How the hell did he do that?”

Steve just shrugged because he didn’t know how to answer either question.

He was saved from needing to answer their questions when a disheveled Sera ran into the living room from the front door.

Her curls were sticking to her forehead, but she didn’t look any different from when she got into that truck an hour and a half ago. She just seemed out of breath as if she had been running.

Everyone just stared at her huffing form before Hernan reached her first grabbing her and picking her up off her feet into his arms. Rumi was right behind him moving around them to hug Sera’s back.

“Baby-I’m okay. I promise.” She was breathing hard, as if she was still catching her breath.

“Why? What were you thinking?” He said, pulling back to look her over.

“Was trying to find out more information. I had to face the monster-under my bed.”

“Not ever by yourself, you crazy woman! Don’t do that.” He sounded hurt, but he kissed her repeatedly on the lips. Steve felt a little uncomfortable from the emotional moment between the two.

“I’m sorry.” She leaned in to tuck her face into his neck. That’s when everyone heard the sniffles coming from Rumi behind them. Sera moved down the man holding her and turned to hug a now red-faced Rumi.

“Bitch, don’t you ever scare me like that again.” Steve heard the words clear as day. He also heard both women watered laughter. The moment was interrupted by a cleared throat coming from the Captain who was staring at her phone.

“Miss Wilson, I have a situation to deal with. Dozens of injured men a few blocks from here. I will assume that this is all related and considering you’re okay. I will allow Detective Alvarez to take your statement. I have bodies to clean up. Sam, I’ll see you tomorrow night.” With that the woman walked out of the room without saying anything else.

With a click of the door the room descended into silence. No one said a word for a long while. Everyone slinking into a growingly tense silence. No one knew who was going to snap. Steve would bet most of his money on Sam. Turning to look at the man. He was back in the lazy boy, staring at his sister as she continued to hug her best friend. 

“Sam, you okay?” Steve asked him squatting down to kneel in front of the man. Sam did take his eyes from his sister.

“ I’m just glad she’s okay. I wasn’t sure if I would see her again.” He looked down at his balled fist. “ I've been ruining our relationship since we got here. I didn’t trust her, even when she showed me she could handle herself. I have to apologize. For real.” Steve felt the same way. Sam had been off since they arrived in Harlem. He hadn’t given the woman a chance to prove herself. She deserved that much. There was something about the woman that convinced Steve she could handle herself. Even if her personality was sweet, she wasn’t demure. She wasn’t fearless, but still brave. She could go toe to toe with droves of men. Steve hadn’t seen a woman move like that since he met Natasha Romanov.

Maybe Sam could see it now? Maybe Bucky had choked a little sense into him?

“You should go and do that. Now that you know she’s safe; make this right.” He gave Sam a quick pat to the knee and sat down in the opposite chair.

When Sam went to walk to his sister, Bucky moved towards him but Steve stepped in to walk his friend back to his seat.

“Let them figure it out, Buck. She’s going to be alright.” Bucky sat down, but didn’t stop glaring at Sam. Even when Sam finally made it to him and Rumi sucked her lips at him and walked away. She went straight to Bucky sitting in his lap. Both of them sporting matching glares at Sam.

Sam cautiously walked to Sera and Hernan, who were embracing again in a tight hug. Sam made it about five steps before them and Sera’s eyes popped open to look directly at him. As if she had heightened senses.

“What?” She asked him in irritation. Steve had almost forgotten about her being angry about being followed the night before.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for everything I’ve said and done since I got here. I’m just so happy you’re safe.” He broke off as if emotional. Sera rolled her eyes at Sam and held her arm out for him to hug her. Which he quickly took advantage of.

“You kicked they asses, Girl. Daddy would’ve thrown a parade if he’d saw it.” She giggled into his shoulder. Their Dad had a thing for his children being able to defend themselves.

“Daddy encouraged our violence constantly. He left me a shotgun for fucks sake. He taught you how to box when you were five. That’s why we so damned violent.” They got struck by the giggles. Sharing a moment between one another.

“Baby, I need to take your statement. We can do it in your room.” Hernan immediately rolled his eyes in regret because this kinky woman got filthy ideas from innocent words. That was confirmed when he saw her beautiful eyes twinkling with mischief.

“I think we should all know what happened after you got in that truck Si-Si. If that’s okay with you?” Sam wasn’t slick. Every person in the room knew what he was doing. At least what he was trying to prevent from happening.

If only he knew.

“If that’s okay with you?” Hernan said to her, but he was staring at Sam. Sera wanted to laugh at the building tension but she was physically exhausted and just wanted to get it over with and lay down.

“Sure, babe. Scoot over, Rumi.” Said the woman had gotten comfortable across almost the entire couch with her head James’s lap.

“I comfy” Sera rolled her eyes at the fucking cuddle monsters and pushed Hernan into the limited space and plotted herself onto his lap.

His arms immediately went to wrap around her waist as she leaned into him and finally exhaled. She saw Sam’s eyes on Hernan's arms. She didn’t notice Steve’s arms in the exact same place from his spot in the opposite chair, but Hernan did.

“Man, what damn day.” She murmured. Hernan kissed her curls and she relaxed further into him. Closing her eyes.

“What made you go with them? I know you could’ve taken that gun from him.” It was Sam who asked.

“I got tired of running from him.” She shrugged lamely. “I thought maybe if I told him to his face that he could kick rocks he would move on.” She felt another kiss to her head.

“Of course, it didn’t work.” She then relayed her adventure into the dumb-dumb guild. Only leaving out the part about her vibranium knife….that’s was a secret from almost everybody in the room, including Hernan.

“So wait a damn minute. You basically bluffed ya way out of there? And it worked?”

“I wouldn’t have put it exactly like that, but yeah, in so many words. I wasn’t terrified or nothing. I don’t think they wanted to hurt me, just intimidate me. Once I broke dudes arm in front of them they stopped fucking with me and just told me what they needed me to hear.” Hernan kissed her hair again.

“You did so good. I’m so proud of you.” Sam stared at them before slowly asking what he had been thinking.

“You don’t think what she did was dangerous? C’mon man, she could’ve been killed.” Hernan smirked at him mainly because he knew it irritated him.

“She used her training. Didn't get a scratch on her beautiful body. Got vital information for an active investigation.” He kissed her shoulder. “She used her training and didn’t kill anybody. I’d say she did better than most of us would’ve done.”

Sam didn’t appreciate another not-so subtle mention of his sister's body. He had a point. Everyone else in the room would have flown the coop and gone in guns and fist blazing. _In Steve’s case, shield_ _flinging_. Sera negotiated her way out with less violence and more cunning than any of them could’ve done in her shoes. She was incredible in that way, Sam thought, as if it had just occurred to him.

“Yeah, I got that. You did good. But what’s the next step in this? Cage doesn’t seem to be giving up on you anytime soon.”

“I got Abe working on something. It’s obvious that he's too strong to take down. Our intel tells us the weapons that used to be effective against him dont work anymore.” Sam frowned.

“What about Misty?” Sera’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“She’s not going to do anything about him. If you havent noticed Sammi, she could have put a stop to this shit a long time ago.”

“That’s not fair Si-Si. I’m sure Misty is doing her best.” Hernan and Sera were both quietly staring at home for a moment as if they wanted to say something but were unsure how.

“Sam, I know Misty is your friend, but she has a….connection, I guess, to Luke. I think she’s more connected to him than me. I’m a blip on his radar compared to her.”

“Is that why he kidnapped you in broad daylight? Because yall were just passing fancies?” Sera felt her frustration rise. Sam didn’t understand that yes, she’d had a short courtship with the man. But Misty had been involved in his shenanigans throughout Harlem long before Sera came into the picture. She went to defend herself but Hernan responded for her.

“Babe, you underestimate your appeal. People can’t keep their eyes off you, everywhere you go.” He caught Steve’s gaze as he said it. Giving the man a smirk. “But you're right about the Captain, she’s compromised when it comes to Cage. I don’t understand it. But when I was on the other side, those two were on me and Mariah’s neck.” Sera winced.

“Mariah?”

“Dillard, yeah, we worked together and had a…companionship before I went green.” Sam’s entire face changed from curious to repulsed in a second. When he didn’t see a reaction from anyone in the room, he decided to carefully phrase his next question.

“How, um, did you take that Si-Si.” Sera just giggled at her brother’s obvious discomfort.

“It’s easier on our relationship that she’s dead.” That wasn’t really an answer, but it was the quickest route to ending this conversation. She used the thought of her honey bunny with that evil witch as mental toilet paper. She would never judge him for his past, but she sometimes she got really fucking curious about how that happened. But Sera was always wise enough to know when to shut up.

“Well,  _ curious  _ relationships aside. I don’t think ’Cedes would jeopardize her work for Luke Cage. She’s better than that.” He noticed the brief exchange of looks between Rumi, his sister, and Alvarez. He couldn’t call them out on it before Sera quickly changed the subject.

“So now that we know that I’m a bad ass that can take down a platoon of dummies what’s the next move? They can’t bring that shit into Harlem.” Steve looked confused.

“What exactly are they bringing? They already bring drugs into town right? That’s what drug runners do?” Steve’s voice seemed deeper all of sudden. She saw him staring at her curiously. With  _ that _ look he sometimes got. One she hadn’t dug into yet but she wouldn’t entertain with her boyfriend holding her at that very moment.

“It’s vampire related. '' she cleared her throat to turn back to Sam.

”There’s a drug that makes humans more docile. Easier to control. It was created

by Dracula’s grandson. It started a war. Real bloody. No pun intended. But there was an …agreement made between ancient humans and vampires. They would only give it to familiars. Humans who willingly pledge to serve a vampire. The drug  _ vitae omnis potestas  _ is the name and it’s a fate worse than death. That’s the drug Luke and Tilda are trying to bring to Harlem.” The quiet was dramatic. Everyone besides Sera and Hernan looked apprehensive.

“Why they trying to bring that shit over here?” Rumi was always weary about actual vampires. She was cool with Blade but she couldn’t defend herself against the rest of them like Sera could.

“Because  _ vitae omnis potestas  _ gets you really high for a really small amount of time. It’s less deadly. But it’s basically a roofie.”

Steve and Bucky didn’t know what a “roofie” was but they knew that it didn’t sound like something that was good.

“ How did they get access to something like that?” It wasn’t like Sam kept up with the drug market. He had counseled some Vets that turned to hard drugs and alcohol after serving. A lot of that was unfortunately normal to see. War was hard.

“We heard some rumors about something big being moved here from L.A. it’s where Blade was when y’all first got here. They had a damn fortress built around their operating building. He and Karen barely made it out. But they found enough information to indicate New York is going to be in trouble soon.” 

“So what’s the plan?” Everyone looked at her after Sam’s question.

“We eat tacos and then we find the shipment and burn it to the ground.” She stated simply.

With that she got up grabbing Hernan with her.

“So that’s it. We just ignore your traumatic experience? Don’t you think we should talk about what you went through?”

“I’ve been shot at, Sammi. Kidnapped by Vamps stronger than Blade. I went toe to toe with the descendants of Dracula and lived to tell the tale. I’m fine.” Hernan pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. He pulled back and smiled at her.

“Bravest, comic book hero wannabe I’ve ever known.” She threw her head back and cackled at that.

“I’m making tacos. They’ll be ready in about 30 minutes. Then we can go to bed.” Sam wondered if “we” meant Alvarez to. He was in enough shit with the people in this house so for once he was going to shut the hell up and eat his tacos.

“Oh, James? Abe wants you to see you soon; he's found enough information for a consultation. Forgot to tell you earlier ‘cause I was hauling ass to avoid Sam this morning. So if yall got any leads on that book, that would be appreciated.” She turned and walked out of the room with Hernan following.

Everyone sighed in relief. Today has been taxing. Before Sam could get up to go Rumi stood in front of him. Her Arms crossed, hair still slightly screwed up from their earlier run to Garvey Park. Her arms were crossed and she still looked very angry as if he said one thing wrong, she would scratch his eyes out.

“I let you get away with it one time. This is you LAST time disrespecting me or Si! I’m not tolerating yo bullshit no more. You saw her today. You saw how fuckin’ cold my friend is. She beat all them dudes asses and we both know she could kick yo ass too. So, for the last time, I'm telling you. To. Watch. Ya. Fucking. Mouth.” By the end of her speech she had bent at the hip and was face-to-face with Sam. Pointed nails digging into his forehead like a staccato to go with each word. The woman didn’t yell. But her words were sharp as knives. Sam thought she would strike him but she abruptly stood and turned and left. He caught Barnes’s eye as he followed the woman out. The man just simply nodded at Sam as if he were agreeing with the woman.

Sam released a sigh of relief. He actually felt a slight dredge of fear of Carmichael for the first time in his life. She wasn’t wrong. Sam had crossed one line to many. If he were counseling himself he would tell him that he was displaying signs of familial misogyny. Maybe that was what he needed to start doing. ‘Shrinking himself’. Digging into some of the things about himself that were problematic. Turning to look at Steve. The man seemed to be observing Sam for a reaction. Sam decided to be honest with his friend.

“I fucked up.” A simple statement.

Steve nodded.

“Yeah, a couple of times. But….I think you can fix it. Is that what you want?”

Sam nodded.

“Then that’s what you’ll do.” Steve sounded as if he would be a part of this.

“Now come one. I want one of those tacos.” Sam lifted the corner of his mouth.

“Just one?” Steve just grinned.

“Sure. My one taco. Bucks one taco.” Both men began to walk towards the kitchen laughing at Steve's hyper hunger; when Steve’s phone rang. He pulled the phone out without looking at the screen. He appeared to know who was calling him.

“Romanoff? You got an update?” Steve nodded as if she could see him.

“See you then.” Steve quickly ended the call and Sam raised a brow in expectation. Steve smiled widely at the other man.

“She got the book.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully that wasn’t a lot to unpack. Bucky is the best. I wish I could find a guy that would choke someone for me. Oh well. Everything is moving along now. They have the book. They know what Luke and Tilda are up to Sam knows he’s a dumb ass.
> 
> Also, familiar misogyny is a thing. It can be displayed in a multitude of ways. Some are less harmful, like telling a young woman jokingly that she can’t date until she’s 30. More harmful displays are Chastity dog whistles like the rapper T.I. admitted to doing so with his daughter by having her gynecologist check her hymen. Which is gross. Sam is not that extreme but he shows signs of some of those traits. Lucky for him he has a sister that’s willing to call him out on his shit. And a friend like Steve who will save his life when he takes things too far. Everyone does not have that kind of luxury.


	14. Fixing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflection is a step to admission. Help is the first step to healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky and Rumi and Sera have conversations.  
> Sam has a date.  
> Bucky’s treatment starts.

After dinner everyone had slowly made their way to their own rooms. The dinner had been lighter in conversation with all talk of guns, drugs, and super soldiers left off the table. Rumi and Sera kept everyone entertained with various stories about dancing.

Sam noticed how Sera pointedly stared at Sam after cleaning up, she grabbed Alvarez’s hand and led him towards the stairs. Sam fought the instincts he had to say anything and followed them up not to soon after.

The next morning almost everyone made it downstairs except Sera. Steve came down with a strange look on his face. He didn’t look tired. Just a little weary. Barnes and Rumi followed him in the middle of a heated conversation.

“I don’t want you there. What if something bad happens?”

“Ain’t nothing gonna happen Jamey. I do stuff like this with Si and Abe all the time. They even let me run commands. I stay out of the action and ain’t got hurt yet. They gots a panic room and that’s where I’m gonna be ‘cause I’m coming with you.” James pulled at his hair in frustration.

“Will you please tell this stubborn woman that I’m not safe to be around as the Winter Soldier!”

Steve would rather fight aliens again before jumping into their conversation.

Sam thought about reenlisting to avoid their spat.

“They can’t change my mind neither. Besides, you don’t even know what’s gonna happen. He could just want blood work.” While technically true, James still felt fear at the thought of her being anywhere near these experiments. He grabbed her arms that she had on her hips and pulled her to him in a hug by the waist. Looking into her eyes he explained:

“I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. Never. Just stay here?” He tried to convey his concern through his eyes. Rumi gave him a soft, tender smile. Kissing his forehead gently.

“Hell no.” Steve barely stopped his outburst of laughter and had to kick Sam under the table to stop his howl of laughter. Bucky turned to both men with a glare.

“What’s funny Punk? This is serious.”

“I agree, Jerk, but you told Sam to trust Sera. To believe in her. You have to do the same.”

“It’s not her I don’t have faith in…it’s me.” He felt real fear for her. He knew what he was capable of. Even the thought of raising his voice at his sweet girl made him cringe.

All of his internal dialogue played on his face so Rumi decided to give him something else to think about. Leaning down again she kissed his left cheek and quickly kissed the other cheek. The kisses were as close to the lips as she could get without full contact.

They hadn’t gotten there yet.

But it seemed to have the desired effect. She pulled back and saw his blue eyes were wide in shock.

“You not gonna hurt me Baby. Let’s get through tonight and if anything happens I will stay away. Deal?” It took James a moment before he shook his head to clear it.

“If anything happens you leave. Don’t stick around.” She smiled softly again.

“Only thing you gonna see is my dust trail.” They were nauseatingly sweet to watch. Even their damn arguments were adorable.

Steve usually looked on at the couples lovey moments in happiness. Sam noticed he was out of it staring blankly at his oatmeal.

“You okay? You know everything is going to be cool right? I think.” Steve frowned and turned to Sam.

“I’m know it will be okay Sam. I was able to talk to Romanoff a little bit more after we all went upstairs. She’s going to bring Dr. Banner in to help.” That was surprising.

“Are you sure bringing a man with a temper….problem is the best idea?” Steve smiled a little at that. 

“I trust Doctor Banner. He’s proven that he has a lot of control over “The other guy”. I also think he has a bit of a crush on Natasha.” Sam got dizzy for a second.

“That sounds like what we are watching happen in front of us.” Steve laughed a little at that. But Sam still saw that he wasn’t out of his mood.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Steve looked to be thinking a little bit. Was taking his time to put his thoughts together.

“Sam did you know that the serum I was given comes with the ability to hear very well.” Sam looked confused.

“So what? So, you can hear noises in the wall or something….oh my God!” Steve’s eyes closed at Sam’s exclamation.

“Don’t say anything. I wouldn’t have said anything. I just don’t you wonder why I may appear awkward.” Steve whispered to Sam. “Remember what we spoke about, Sam. She’s an adult now. Also, she didn’t know that I could hear as well or I’m sure she would not have entertained her guest with us next door.” While Steve was able to whisper low enough that Rumi would not hear them. Steve almost forgot that Bucky had a version of his own serum running through his veins. That serum increased his hearing just as well as Steve’s. So when he turned to the men with a shit-eating grin on his face it immediately dawned on Steve that his best friend had heard their entire conversation.

“What’s wrong. What y’all talking about?” Rumi asked from her place on Bucky’s lap. The man just laughed and grabbed the woman around the waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

“Nothing sweetheart, just Stevie being a little punk.” Steve rolled his eyes at that. He went back to eating his food. Using is as a distraction from his circulating thoughts. Sam sat with a spaced out look on his face.

Steve wasn’t upset that he had heard Sera and  _ Hernan,  _ being, well-a couple. Steve was upset that her sweet moans and cries kept replaying through his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking of how he wanted to pull those sweet wines from her. He didn’t realize that his mind had completely excluded any sounds from her companion. Just her.

Steve had been trying so hard to remain respectful of the young woman. He tried to remain cognizant of Sam’s issues. He already had a hard time accepting her current boyfriend. So Steve fought his attraction to her constantly. Because it was constant. Even if she had someone, he couldn’t stop his fledgling feelings for the woman.

When she finally made an appearance for breakfast without her partner, Steve barely heard her tell them that he’d left early for work. He was more transfixed on her. She had her curls placed in a wild bun. A bright silk robe that reminded Steve of the sun. It fit her and it also brought out her curves. Curves that were a bit too sharp for the moment because Steve was kicked sharply in the knee by Bucky for staring at them while the woman made her coffee. 

Steve considered himself a passive catholic. Waking up in this new century had taught him that religion and leaders of faith were not mutually exclusive. He attended Mass when found time, but that seldom happened anymore. But he still felt ingrained guilt about being so lust-filled in thought about Sera.

His best friend looked at him as if he knew everything Steve was thinking about. It made Steve feel even more guilty. He was renowned for his control and ability to think clearly under pressure. This woman had taken a substantial portion of his control away and she didn’t even know it.

Steve didn’t know how to deal with the overwhelming feelings. He hastily left the kitchen and all but threw himself into his running clothes, and left with a shouting “going for a run”.

Steve ran for so long that the sun was high in the sky. After arriving back and taking a relaxing shower. Steve found himself feeling slightly better than he felt earlier. So he searched for his best friend who was actually alone and began to watch some documentary about a former president that had an affair with a White House intern. Tony vaguely mentioned something once about a “Lewinski” to Pepper. Now Steve understood why the woman had slapped the back of the billionaire's neck.

“Can you imagine Roosevelt getting caught in a mess like this?” Steve snorted at Bucky’s question.

“Yeah, he had the grace to step out on his wife without the world finding out.” Bucky nodded in agreement.

“They would’ve thrown him out of the White House faster than he could blink, that’s for sure.” They were quiet for a moment, Steve took the opportunity to talk to Bucky about the night ahead of them.

“Buck, I asked for Natasha to help us tonight. Doctor Banner has agreed to help with some of the scientific aspects. Are you okay with that?” Bucky tensed immediately at the mention of The Widow.

“I knew her before the bridge. One of the few people that survived encounters with me.” The man put his head in his hands. “You want me to trust a woman who I almost killed? Also, who is Doctor Banner?” Steve sometimes forgot that Bucky had technically been out more than Steve in the past 75 years, but he didn’t get to live a life. So he had as much catching up to do as Steve.

“I’m asking you to trust me even if you don’t trust her. She’s aware of what was done to you because it was done to her as well. Dr. Banner is…well, he is the strongest avenger. The brightest next to Toni.” Bucky immediately tensed up again at the mention of the Stark heir.

“It wasn’t your fault….”

“I don’t think Stark is going to agree with that. The Widow might. But put yourself in his shoes. Would you be quick to forgive your parents' killer? Down the line he might think about it more and be more understanding. But right now he’s going to hate me. I don’t blame him.”

This wasn’t the first time Bucky had expressed these thoughts. When Steve asked during one of their late night talks if he remembered Howard, Bucky’s emotionless reply of “Yes, can’t forget him” confirmed everything Steve needed to know.

The ensuing conversation revealed that Bucky remembered all of the casualties he’d been forced to cause. That included the Starks. Steve revealed that he had worked with Howard’s son who was currently known as Ironman.

_ “So when are gonna  _ tell him _?” Bucky asked from his bed. _

_ “..eventually.” _

_ “Punk. He needs to know. Don’t use me as an excuse. I’ll deal with the consequences.” Steve sighed. Bucky didn’t understand. _

_ “How? How am I going to tell him this?” Bucky turned to look at Steve. His eyes were hard. _

_ “You do it the same way you worked up the nerve to lie on your enlistment forms. Same way you got into fights you knew you couldn’t win. Neither one of us ever ran from fights and we ain’t about to start now.” _

_ The room was quiet for a while after that. Bucky was right and knew Steve needed a moment to process what he was telling him. _

_ “They might take you away. Again.” _

_ “Then we find one another in the next lifetime. Again.” _

_ “ _ I told her.” Bucky had a habit of blurting out things without turning to the person he was speaking to. It was different from how he was. Before, he would always look you in your eye. Steve raised his eyebrow when he thought more about what Bucky had just blurted out.

“Told her what?” His friend's lips pursed at Steve’s question.

“I told her about Howard. I told her about a lot of what I can remember.” That wasn’t comforting.

“You sure that’s safe? Not because of her, I mean. It's just that kind of information might make her more of a target.” Bucky shook his head.

“I told you the first night we got here that we were putting a target on their backs. I couldn’t let her go out there without letting her and Sera know. She knows the risk.” He gave a tiny small. “I didn’t want to tell her, but she just pulled it out of me. She’s real good at that.”

“I’m glad you found her. It’s really swell to see you find your best girl. She’s definitely….unique.” Bucky actually laughed out loud at that. Making Steve cheese a grin.

“She’s definitely that. She’s one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Meeting this scrawny, sick punk when we were kids might be in first place. The race is getting narrow.” It was Steve’s turn to laugh.

“I’m pretty sure she's already won.”

“So when are you going to get your girl?” Steve deadpanned a look at Bucky’s profile. They’d had this conversation already.

“Did you not see her go to bed with another man last night?” He grimaced after the words came out of his mouth. That came out sharper than Steve wanted it to.

“What I mean is, is that she’s already got someone. She seems really smitten with him.”

“But you are sweet on her. I’m not asking ya, so don’t answer that. You almost blew a gasket this morning when she came down.” Was he that obvious?

“She just looked really pretty, is all. The color yellow suits her really well.”

“Stevie you're such a punk. Your eyes were laser beams on her rump. You tossed and turned all night. Don’t lie and say you didn’t hear her, because I heard you this morning telling Wilson about it. At least admit to yourself that you’re feeling something.” So he  _ was  _ that obvious. Steve bumped his head back against the back of the couch. He didn’t know what to say.

“I’ve been in this century for a few years now, Buck. I kept running into ladies that didn’t spark anything in me. I still loved Peggy. Always will a little bit. But, the moment that little spitfire opened that back door and let us in…I can’t explain it.” Steve saw Bucky nod slightly out of the corner of his eye.

“Both of them sucked us in pretty quick. But you shouldn’t give up on her just yet. I see the way she looks at you. Give it time, you impatient bastard.” It was Steve’s turn to laugh.

“If you say so.”

“Of course I do. Babydoll agrees with me.”

“Babydoll? Where did that come from?” Bucky shrugged.

“She gave me a nickname. So I gave her one.” Then he smiled wickedly. “She bought something called a babydoll nightgown and modeled it for me. Couldn’t get the name out of my head since then.”

“That all that got stuck?”

Bucky threw a throw pillow at his head.

*

“I just don’t understand why they come in here expecting us to be miracle workers. It’s a pole dancing class, not no damn therapy session. “ Sera slightly agreed.

“In her defense her husband did leave her out of nowhere. For her sister. I’d be a mess too.”

“Yeah at home with ice cream and liquor. Not at a pole dancing class.”

“It wasn’t that bad, girl.” Rumi turned to her with a blank stare.

“She had snot run in her hair while she was upside down on the pole. Who the fuck cry’s whiles they grinding on a pole?” Sera felt a little nausea seep through her at the memory. Definitely not one of her best classes.

“Yeah, maybe I’ll recommend yoga or something to her. Maybe a hookup app. Maybe if she gets her some it’ll help take the edge off.” Rumi rolled her eyes and threw her hands up.

“You do know sex don’t heal everything right?” Sera gave her best friend a confused head tilt.

“How would you know?”

“Woooowwww Bitch.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, Heifer. I meant what’s wrong with casual sex to blow off steam?” Was Rumi blushing.

“Oh my god. You’re fucking blushing.” Then Sera thought of something. Sitting down on the wood floor she began to stretch.

“So tell me about you and “Jamey”. Rumi glared at Sera through the mirror at her horrible imitation of Rumi’s voice.

“First off I don’t sound like Lucy Ricardo. Secondly, what about us?” She looked down as she asked her question. Like she was avoiding something.

“What you mean? Y’all been all over the house like y’all newlyweds or some. I wants details.” The other woman tried to seem nonchalant as she finished cleaning up equipment.

“Nothing to tell, for real.”

Sera thought she heard a record scratch.

“Does he know you’re a virgin?” Rumi shook her head without looking at her friend.

“Not that it’s any of his business. I’m just curious. Have y’all at least kissed yet?” Her friend finally looked her in her eyes to answer. Her bottom lip was poking out.

“Nope.”

“Do you want to?” Rumi gave a rigorous nod of her head. Then she released a deep breath.

“God. I just be wanting to kiss him so bad. Touch him. He listen to everything I say, you know. Even the crazy stuff. He really sweet like that. He fine too. Built like a rock. He don’t stare at my body all the time. But when he do, I gets so tingly and shit.” Rumi’s green eyes had turned dreamy. Sera raised her brows at that. For however sexual Rumi appeared, she was way more conservative with sex then anyone but Sera knew. She didn’t do it for religious purposes. She just didn’t want to regret her first time.

So to hear her admit to wanting physical intimacy with James was novel and Sera felt absent of a response that wasn’t their typical snarky banter.

“My baby’s growing up.” She cooed at her friend. Grabbing her face and giving her baby kisses all over her face.

“Girl, if you don’t get the fuck-Ugh.” Rumi wiped her face once she was released. “Eww, I know where ya mouth been. Yuck “ Sera let a cackle very reminiscent of Rumi’s.

“Speaking of, you know Steve almost bust a blood vessel cause he heard ya being nasty last night.”

Sera felt her stomach drop into her feet. No fucking way.

“What? We weren’t loud. It’s a whole bathroom between us…” Rumi was enjoying the slight panic on her friends face.

“He a super soldier. Apparently him and Jamey can hear better than most people.” Sera smacked her hands to her forehead.

“Oh no. No. No. No. Was he mad? He hates me, don’t he?”

“Naw, but he was all riled up this morning. When I called Jamey on lunch, he said Steve had just got back from his run.” Sera’s brown eyes bulged.

“That’s a six hour run! I thought you said he wasn’t upset? Only a mad motherfucker would run for hours…”

“Si! Steve wants you. He was walking around like a lost puppy cause he can’t stop looking at you.”

“But I’m with-“ Rumi didn’t let her even try to explain her point.

“Nope. I know you. You might be able to hide from yourself, but you aint hiding from me. You like him, and that’s cool. I know you gots Shades and you like him too. But you can’t walk around and act like you don’t see it. Like you don’t see how he look at you.” Rumi spoke softly. Like she was trying to convey that she was not being accusatory towards Sera. Like she just wanted her to understand.

Sera did understand now. The glances from Steve were becoming less cloudy. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t noticed him either. He was a really nice looking man. Different from Hernan, who in her opinion was just as nice to look at. Maybe she noticed a little too much because she could clearly recall the defined definition of his muscles in his…everywhere. Those ocean blue eyes. Perfect teeth. Those adorable cheeks when he smiled. . Looks aside. Steve was one of the sweetest men she had ever met. He was polite and funny and had a wicked sense of humor. She exhaled in aggravation.

“Okay, so what do I do? I’ve never felt an….allure for more than one person at a time before.” Her friend's vague wave wasn’t an actual answer.

“I don’t know what you want me to say. You gotta wait it out.” Rumi smiled that deviously sly grin only she could produce.

“You can make them wrestle for ya love. Oh, with baby oil. In a kiddie pool ,cause who gonna clean that shit up-“

“Rumi!” Sera had to laugh at her friend's ridiculous mind.

“Don’t tell me you ain’t thinking it now.” Sera definitely was thinking about it now.

“Yeah because you got it stuck in my mind. Come on let go get ready to go. We gotta pick up the guys.”

*

Sam had his wallet and watch. He checked himself over in his mirror again. He’d considered simple jeans and a dress shirt, but didn’t think the lounge they were going to would allow him in. It wasn’t “ _ Cecils”,  _ but still pretty nice for a first date. Sam thought about changing his burgundy socks to black ones but decided against it. He looked fine. He was nervous over nothing. He’d known Misty forever and it was just a date.

As he considered changing his shirt for the third time, he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

“Come in.” He wasn’t paying attention to who came into his room. Too busy trying to get his watch on. That’s why he almost jumped out of his shoes when a small. Firm hand gripped his wrist and helped him clasp his watch together.

_ “ _ Nice watch, Wilson.” Natasha Ramonoff was standing in his bedroom as if she belonged there. She was as lovely as ever. Even in normal clothing of jeans and a dark red long sleeved shirt. Her hair was a bit longer and curlier than when she’d dropped Sam, Steve, and Barnes off at JFK.

“Thanks. You look nice.” She considered him. Looking him up and down. Sam could see the quickness in which she took in details. Her green eyes settled on his brown eyes and turned up in a smile.

“Thank you. You look pretty good for a first date.”

“How do you know that?” Her eyes turned back to his. She was amused. That was clear, even if Sam had yet to see her give a full smile.

“Stupid question. You probably know what kind of socks I have on.”

“Ankle cut. Cotton; in dress style. Red to match your shirt.” Okay, that was frighteningly accurate. Sam decided not to tempt fate and ask her what kind of underwear he had on. 

“That’s terrifying. How have you been? It’s been a while.” She didn’t immediately respond. She walked around the scarcely decorated room. Sera called it her “yellow room” Everything was colored in yellow and soft grey undertones. Very modern. Sam didn’t like it.

“Your sister is a good interior designer.” One less person he could express his feelings to.

“She’s also a better dancer than me.” Sam stood rooted to his spot awkwardly. Unsure of how to respond.

“I guess if she danced with Beyoncé.” The Widow seemed confused by that.

“Your sister danced for the President and his wife last month. Right before you were dropped off. She is one of the most popular choreographers and mainstream dancers in the world.”

Sam didn’t think Sera was all of that. Had done all of that. . He was only under the assumption that she was just a back-ground dancer. 

“You should probably google her when you get time.” She turned to leave in her elegant way.

“Oh, Wilson?” She had stopped in the doorway. ”you look better than good. Real handsome.”

Then she turned and walked away.

*

The plan was pretty simple. Natasha had two black SUV’s to pick everyone up. Rumi, Sera, and James would travel in one truck while Steve, Natasha, and Bruce would travel together.

When Sera and Rumi arrived the trucks were already outside waiting and Rumi quickly left to go inside of the house to James. Those two were so clingy for people who had a lot of trust issues.

Sera saw Steve talking to a petite redhead that was slightly taller than her. Approaching them Steve caught her eye and with the new information she had, she was able to notice how his eyes trailed over her body. His posture turned to her, almost subconsciously. His stoic expression suddenly leaving his face and turning into a brighter disposition.

Sera wasn’t much better. She had begun to walk to Steve before she could stop herself. Both of them were smiling with shiny eyes like goofy teenagers. Natasha watched the entire thing with avid curiosity and mild amusement.

“We ready yall. So bring ya ass on.” Rumi called from the rolled down back window of the truck. When had they gotten in?

“Alright. I’ll try to catch up if I can. Everybody be safe.”

“I thought you trusted your friends, Wilson?” Sam gave Natasha a twist of his lip. He remembered how he’d ended up on his ass after trusting the Black Widows friendship. She returned an unnecessarily bright smile.

“We’ll be fine. You watch your back out there. There is definitely a scout sitting across the street. Has been there for an hour, at least.” Sam knew who and why, but wasn’t sure if the Widow did. It wasn’t the best idea for them to confront them with Dr. Banner here. He was already not well liked in Harlem.

“Move around Sam we gots shit to do.”

Sam’s sigh was deep and weary. He hoped this experiment wouldn’t blow up in their faces.

“Good luck.”

*

Rumi had dressed James in some of the most comfortable clothes she could find for him. Basically a black sweat suit and a long sleeved black Henley. They had been told to make him as comfortable as possible and Rumi had ran out to a corner store and purchased 10 pieces of everything for him. Even socks.

Everything she did was to help keep him as calm and comfortable as possible. She worried over him the entire ride to the warehouse. Holding his hand. Rubbing her nails softly along the nape of his neck. Kissing his cheek so much, her lipstick had begun to stain his cheek.

“Rumi. You’re making him more nervous than he already is.” Sera tried to gently tell her. She understood her friends' worry, but her anxiety was suffocating everybody in the car. James grabbed Rumi’s hand from his cheek and kissed it before putting it in his lap.

“Gonna be alright Babydoll. If anything happens the Widow and Steve can take care of it.” Rumi had rested her head against James’s shoulder. She pursed her lips at his statement. Lifting her head to look at him.

“I don’t want nobody to ‘take care’ of you. I want them to figure out what’s wrong without nobody getting hurt. ‘Specially you.” They were staring into each other's eyes and Sera wanted to swoon because this was so damn cute. James shifted and bumped his forehead against Rumi’s. His voice was deeper when he spoke next.

“I’m more worried about you. Remember, you stay in that room. No matter what you see or hear.” Sera really wanted to watch the two fall in love in front of her eyes but they arrived at the entrance of the docks. They could not pull in front of the wearhouse because someone might see them. It was easier this way. Everyone got out of the trucks and made their way to the warehouse with Rumi and Sera leading the way. James may be a step behind Rumi, as if he was protecting her. Steve, Natasha, and a very quiet Bruce made their way up the rear.

“So for the people new to this. Blade is Hybrid-Vampire. Hybrid means he lacks the same blood lust as most Vampires, but he retained the speed and other abilities. Yes, Vampires are real and we kill them. I’m Sera Wilson. Sister of Sam Wilson. This is Rumi Carmichael, my best friend and snuggle monster to James over there. James is the long thought dead best friend of Steve. James was kidnapped by the Russians, brainwashed and used to hurt and assassinate people  _ against _ his will.” She was doing that thing where she spoke really fast but she wanted to make sure she enough information to everybody here before they were secured in the warehouse. 

“They named him the Winter Soldier and gave his handler a list of words related to what we think are trauma related to him. We have that book thanks to you Ms. Romanoff. Today my friend, Abraham Whistler, is going to begin working on deactivating those words. That’s why we asked you to be here Doctor Banner. You are the closet scientist to this kind of science that changes a person’s chemistry. That is the theory Abe put together. Biological Chemistry.” She finished in a bit of a huff from speaking so much. Bruce looked around as if he was confused.

“Are you okay Dr. Banner?” She asked very, very mildly worried about his confusion. The man faced her with wide eyes.

“You’re the Swan. From the Swan Lake. I saw you at Culver.”

Oh, that.

“Yeah, that’s me. It was my one shot at doing ballet Infront of people. Did you like the show.” Bruce nodded. Eyes still wide in amazement.

“You were magnificent. It’s rare that I even attend things like that, but I was told that it would be worth it. You were a magnet in every act.” If Sera were a few shades lighter the entire room would see how hot her cheeks were. The praise wasn’t new, but it always felt good to hear it from a member of the audience.

“Thank you Dr. Banner. You’re too kind.” He gave Sera a polite smile.

“Thank you, for sharing your gift with the world. Also, call me Bruce. Let’s go make some biological chemistry magic.” She laughed and hooked her arms through his and led the way. Chatting the man that turned into the Hulk as if they were old friends. Natasha turned to see that goofy look back on Steve’s face again.

“You should close that thing if you don’t want flies in your mouth.” Steve turned to Natasha’s amused face with a slight glare on his face.

“Don’t feel bad, I’ve only done a little bit of research on her and even I think she’s pretty amazing. Beautiful too. Although, I was under the impression that you didn’t like women with piercings.”

“It wasn’t the piercing that I didn’t like.”

“Yes, I can see that. Strong and beautiful is the arch-type.”

“She has a boyfriend.”

“As do most beautiful women. Doesn’t mean she doesn’t like you back.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Then explain to me what it’s like and I will leave you alone.”

“No, you won’t” Natasha smiled as the group neared the center of the wearhouse.

“You’re absolutely right.”

The group heard Rumi yell, “Abe you old motherfucka, how you been?” Seeing the young woman hug the defenseless man, who looked a little perturbed at being hugged by the woman.

“Get the hell off me, girl. Neither one of you know how to just say ‘Hello’ like normal people.” Rumi cackled out a laugh.

“You know you love us old man. Anyways let me introduce you to my new friend. Jamey this is Abe. He a grumpy old man that thinks I talk too much.” The old man nodded in agreement. Rumi just rolled her eyes at him.

“That dark and mysterious dude in the corner is Blade.”

Most of the people in the room already had scoped out the room. Natasha saw him first. Steve and Bucky right after her. Bruce didn’t have their keen eye for details and was slightly startled at the man sharpening long blades in the corner.

“Good everybody knows each other. I need that book.” Frank as always Abe looked at the three Avengers as if they were lab assistants. Natasha produced the red book from her messenger bag. The old man accepted the book and immediately began reading it.

“Abe do you even speak Russian?”

“A little. My wife did. When she got to cussing it turned to Russian real quick.” Sera smiled at that. He rarely spoke of his wife. It was always nice to hear.

“So we want to run a scan on your brain while we use one of the trigger words. Just the first three. Then we go from there. You can handle that?” Bucky looked only slightly nervous. His spine was ramrod straight even as Rumi rubbed his arm with the hand that wasn’t holding his. She whispered in his ear so quietly that Sera couldn’t hear them. Steve and Blade could. Steve was the only one blushing at the Dominican woman’s words and promises to his best friend. Even if Bucky’s stoic expression didn’t give it away. His hand squeezed the woman’s tighter. Nodded and stepped forward. He tilted his head towards Rumi.

“She needs to go to that safe room before any of this starts.” Everyone turned to Rumi who was in a full pout. She didn’t wait for anyone to respond, just huffed and walked to the panic room. Slamming the door shut behind her.

“Dr. Banner. We’re going to get him set up and I need you to watch the readings. Can you handle that?” Sera was not surprised that Abe had taken control of the situation quickly. He had been studying and researching for this for weeks. Always asking her questions and giving her questions to ask Bucky or Steve. He knew as much about Bucky’s situation as Steve did at this point. Bruce despite never meeting Abe, quickly nodded and walked to the computer set up next to the scanner.

Bucky walked over behind Bruce and allowed Abe to begin setting him up to the machine. Abe called Natasha over quickly and gave her instruction for her part. While they were beginning to strap Bucky into the machine a voice from overhead sounded loudly.

“Aye, don’t strap him in there tight like that. He don’t like tight spaces, and don’t like being held down!”

“Babydoll m’okay-“

NO YOU NOT! LOOSEN THE STRAPS!” Blade looked at the ceiling from his seat next to Sera and then turned to his protégé. Even behind the dark glasses he always wore, Sera knew she’d see humour in his eyes.

“Rumi, calm down. I’m right here. Ain't nobody doing nothing to hurt him. I swear. Okay?” The room was quiet for a moment before the woman spoke through the speakers again.

“If I see one thing I don’t like, we leaving.”

“I’ll help you. Now let's get started.” After Bucky was sent through the machine, Natasha walked to the microphone near the end near Bucky’s head.

_ Желание _

From the little bit Sera could see, James’s body immediately went rigid. He didn’t make any noise, but everyone could see his discomfort.

“We’re getting the readings now. Sergeant Barnes, we discussed this, but it’s up to you if you want her to say it again. We could always use two readings. Only if you’re up for it.” Sera expected Rumi to interject with a firm dismissal. But she didn’t say anything.

“Yeah, one more time.” So Natasha repeated the phrase again.

This time James’s feet jumped, only a slight bit.

“You saw that?” Abe said looking at the screen. Bruce nodded his affirmation.

“The bottom of his Prefrontal Cortex spasmed. Hard. Almost like a nerve tick. I’ve never seen anything like that before.”

“What does that mean?” They heard James ask, muffled under the hood of the scanner.

“It means that we at least know what part of your brain they targeted. Your self-control basically attacks itself. The human brain doesn’t typically have physical reactions to, well, anything.” Abe nodded in agreement.

“Unless it’s a physical trauma, it shouldn’t be doing that.” Bruce seemed surprised at what he was seeing and this was after turning  _ himself  _ into a Green rage monster and seeing aliens fall out of the sky. Sera hadn’t thought about what they would see, but she didn’t expect this.

“So, what’s the solution? Can y’all reverse it? Stop it from happening?” The men looked at one another. Eyes speaking without words. Bruce finally answered her.

“Maybe, but we need more information. More scans. I have a few colleagues that can help without being fully in the know.”

“The goal of creating a cocktail to retrain his Brains chemistry is going to be the trickiest part. We can have Karen come in and help put the components together.” Sera felt relief. They could help James. She knew they could.

“Sergeant Barnes, how are you? Are we okay for the next word?” James was quiet for a while. He quietly responded with a quick ‘yes’.

_ ржавый _

Again his body went rigid. He moaned softly, almost like a whimper.

“Baby, you okay?” Rumi’s voice sounded wet to Sera. Not crying or sobbing. Just emotionally distressed.

“M’fine sweetheart. Do we have to repeat the word again?” Sera noticed Abe and Dr. Banner staring at the screen of James’s brain. Both men looked perturbed. Abe looked at where James' head would be.

“I don’t think so. The next word when you’re ready.”

[ _ семнадцать _ ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wiktionary.org%2Fwiki%2F%25D1%2581%25D0%25B5%25D0%25BC%25D0%25BD%25D0%25B0%25D0%25B4%25D1%2586%25D0%25B0%25D1%2582%25D1%258C&t=OGJkOWY0YWI3NmU0OWQwYjdmYWE2NjhiNjY5MTdkMGNlNmU3ZDRjOCxOMlZjZmQ4Mw%3D%3D)

The groan reminded Sera of a wounded animal. It coincided with Abe’s exclaimed ‘Shit’. But he didn’t yell or scream.

“I’m not gonna to ask if you are okay. Because I saw what your brain just did. I know that hurts like bitch. A weaker man would be screaming.”

“Thanks. Anything else we need to do tonight?” James sounded like a man who had run a marathon. Both men shook their heads. Abe released James from the cat scan machine and helped to un-strap him.

“You're free to go. Give us a few days to work on what we have now. Take it easy tonight.” Before Bucky could stand. Rumi was already by his side holding head between her hands. Steve was next to her, checking over his best friend.

Sera felt herself deflate in relief. Glad that it was over and nobody got shot or stabbed, which was not always the case in this wearhouse.

“You 're were gonna tell me about  _ vitae omnis  _ making it to Harlem, right?” Blade didn’t look at her. Just kept cleaning his Katana.

“You know now don’t you?” And maybe she didn't mean for that to come off so defensively. She was lucky he didn’t get offended easily by her sass or ability to deflect.

“We can’t find it. Hernan has looked all over Harlem and can’t even detect where they’re keeping the shipment. They’ve been quieter than usual. Nobody is slipping up and it’s…strange. Like-“

“Somebody else is running the operation?” Sera looked the man upside his head because he was an ass sometimes.

“You know who it is?”

“Yup.” Did he just ‘yup’ her?

“Eric!” Sometimes he was the coolest man alive. Sometimes. He was too damn cool for his own good. He casually turned to her as if she had asked for directions, and Sera felt like throwing a knife at him for his blasé attitude. But she knew better. Even as he smiled with his large teeth she refused to lash out.

He would kick her ass in front of all of these people and not feel bad about it.

“You leaving me out to dry aint cool.” He didn’t respond right away. Just started sharpening his blade.

“Have I ever done anything to you without a reason? Without something for you to learn from? I trust you to take care of this. You’ve faced worse with and without me with you. “

“You have the worst timing when you’re trying to teach me shit. I really hope you understand that.” He went back to sharpening the Katana as if he wasn’t being met with an angry woman. She had the ability to scare men far stronger than her, but Blade never feared her. Ever.

“Fine, I’ll do the shit myself. I hope you can forgive yourself if I fuck this up.” He smiled at his weapon. Still not looking up at her.

“I’m sure I can get past it. Get that man home. He’s in rough shape.” James did look rough. He was being held up by Steve. With Rumi picking over him. She loved her friend, but her relationship with James was beginning to shine light on some of her co-dependency issues. Not that Sera didn’t have issues. But no one ever got hurt from her problematic tendencies. Sera didn’t want James and Rumi to get hurt because they might be leaning too heavily on one another.

A conversation for another day.

“The trucks are back outside. We can go now.” Sera stood up from the crate she had been sitting on. Following the rest of the group out of the warehouse. Before she walked out, she turned to Blade and gave him the finger. He just nodded his affirmation of her feelings.

She really couldn’t stand him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression hit me like I owed it money. But here I am. I hope anyone reading this enjoyed the chapter. If you can, please let me know what you think. All constructive criticism are welcomed along with the compliments.   
> Rumi and Bucky are exhibiting some codependency tendencies, but they also really like each other too.   
> The science of what happened to Bucky's brain is completely made up if you could not tell. I have a very baseline understanding of brain trauma.   
> Catholic guilt is real and it takes a very long time to rid oneself of it. 
> 
> Also, was Natasha flirting with Sam?


	15. Man to Man(an interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets a celebrity and has a conversation with Hernan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why this took so long.  
> Also, Wanda Maximoff ladies and gentlemen. How freaking amazing is the WandaVision. Monica, Jimmy, and Darcy are the team I never knew we needed and I want to write about it. I can't wait until Friday

“I want to dance with you.” Said Natasha Romanoff. The only female Avenger. World renowned assassin. Randomly asked Sera Wilson on a rainy Thursday night while the smaller woman ate a plate of Spaghetti. It was after they had left the warehouse and gotten James tucked in with some extra strength pain medication that Bruce had left before he took off for the Avengers tower. Sera thought the woman would go with him, but had requested to stay the night.

Sam was going to love sharing a room.

“M’kay. Um, were you a dancer?” The Black Widow dropped into the kitchen chair across from Sera as if she owned the place. She smirked at her.

“Yes, I was a trained ballerina. I’ve seen you do Swan Lake. You are good.” Sera was actually great, but she wasn’t going to correct her and Natasha wasn’t going to give  _ too _ much praise no matter how impressed she was by the younger woman.

“Thanks, when um, would you like to do that? Can I finish this spaghetti first?” Sera was fucking hungry. It had been a long day and she needed carbs to make her happy.

“Sure. You eat, I talk.” Sera looked on as the woman sat across from her and noticed a very specific shine in the other woman's eyes.

She definitely was about to be interrogated.

“So, I’ve done some research, but I need you to fill in some blanks.” Sera raised an eyebrow at the statement, because it really wasn't a question.

“On what?”

“When did you become a vampire slayer?” Coming in straight. She liked that.

“Officially? When I turned 18, I was trained for years before that, but not allowed to participate on missions. I finished school around the same time and was able to make it work to be wherever I was needed.” Romanoff’s face didn’t change.

“The man. The one you sat with; is he a threat?” Sera paused from her chewing.

“Only if you get in his way. Abe and Blade aint teddy bears. But I’ve yet to feel like we were the bad guys. They fight fair.”

“They kill.” Sera bit off more food as she thought of a way to answer that.

“So have I. We deal with sub-humans and I call them that in complement, beings that do depraved things to humans. With the help of humans. We’ve come across some that aint horrible so I know it’s possible to say that they don’t all live with hedonism. But the monsters we deal with don’t play fair. Are Abe and Blade the good guys. Not by a long shot, but they looked after me when I had no parental support. They always save humans if possible.” She stuffed more noodles into her mouth to avoid saying anymore about her mentors.

The Black Widow nodded her head finally. Then she smiled. It was a beautiful smile. But Sera saw that damn twinkle in her eye again.

“Thank you for answering my questions. I just have one more. Do you love your boyfriend.” Sera looked up in bewilderment.

“Excuse me?” The other woman smiled wider.

“Are you in love? Your boyfriend I was told about seems to really like you. I was wondering how deep it is?”

What the fuck?

“I just don’t see how any of that is your business. That’s a personal question and you’re pretty much a stranger.”

“Call it curiosity, but if you’re uncomfortable with the question. You don’t have to answer.” Sera felt like no matter what she did the woman would get an answer either way.

“Yeah, I’m in love with him.” Sera did not think she had told anyone besides the man himself that, and Rumi. They didn’t say it every day. It didn’t mean she did not feel it for him even when she was away from him.

Just her luck that Sam came in from his date. Right on time to save her. He looked pleased.

“Brother, back so soon? I didn’t expect you until much later.”

He grabbed a bottle of water and sat at the table across from Natasha and next to Sera. He took a long drink as both women waited for him to tell them his business.

“She had a call, but we're meeting up the day after tomorrow.“

“Date number two? Do I have to have the birds and the bees talk with you about date number 3?” Sam smiled and took another sip of water.

“As much as I would appreciate the help. I think I got it. How did everything go,” Sera looked at Natasha who had her head in her hands watching them with a searching look.

“We found out that brainwashing has a physical impact.” Sam’s smile dropped.

“On what part of his body?”

“His brain.”

“Fuck.” Sera agreed. This was bad and potentially dangerous to dig somebody’s brain without doing irreparable harm.

“The good news is that the guys figured out a little bit about what’s going on. But the problem is that they have to figure out how to basically reprogram his brain to not react to the words. It’s pseudoscience at best, it seems like that’s what Hydra did to brainwash him in the first place.” Sam thought of something.

“Are you sure that this can be fixed? I’m not doubting anybody that’s involved. But this isn’t anybody’s branch of science.” Sam braced for impact, But Sera  _ and  _ Natasha laughed.

“I don’t know what’s so funny”

“Abe created a vaccine for vampire bites.”

“Bruce created a version of the super soldier serum that makes him almost invincible.” Sam squinted in thought.

“Okay, when you put it like that. So what is the next move? When are they going to start removing the words?” Sera grimaced at that.

“James goes back in a few days to do another scan with the rest of the words.” Sera thought about what his sister said and realized something.

“Are you going to be there? "Sera looked down at her semi-empty bowl.

“Nope. I got some work to do and I’m throwing a party for a friend that night so I gotta set it up.”

“What kind of party are you having? Your birthday isn’t for months."? Sam asked as he took a sip from his water.

“A swingers party.” She deadpanned. It took all of her self control not to smile or laugh at him. Even when Natasha gave a tiny smile at Sam’s spraying of water.

“That’s not funny Si-Si. I don’t even want to think about something like that.” She did laugh at that.

“What’s so funny? You’re laughing and smiling like you've been to one of these parties?” Natasha raised an eyebrow in question. Then she turned to Sera, that seemed to spark a stare-off. As if the women were having a conversation. Sera decided to finally answer her brothers ridiculous question.

“I have been to a few swingers and sex parties, Sammi.”

“I’ve lost count.” They waited until he had sipped from his water again so he would spray it out. He was polite enough to turn his head to avoid covering the Black Widow in water.

“Wha-why would you go-“

“For work Sam. Even if we went for fun, that’s fine too. But Vampires love sex. I think it’s because it’s the only thing they can feel besides pain. I went to kill a dirt bag who would kidnap humans and drug them. He kept those people as zombie sex slaves for the customers at the parties. So I had to go undercover as a patron of certain….taste. We saved 12 humans that night and I didn’t have to have sex with anybody.” That made a lot of sense. He turned to Natasha with a questioning look on his face.

“It was work related as well.” Her simple answer only managed to warrant more questions than give answers. Neither sibling was willing to go out on a limb or potentially lose one for a stupid question. Sam was so thankful that Steve came down the stairs to save him from the current topic of conversation. But he appeared to be more stoic than Sam had seen him since the Triskelion.

“He's okay?” Sera also saw the look on Steve’s face and quickly became concerned. Steve just shook his head before sitting down next to her. When he looked at her, his blue eyes were so sad. So remorseful that Sera was overtaken with the urge to hug him. So she did.

“It’s gonna be okay. He’s gonna be okay.

It never occurred to her that the small gestures of comfort they’d shared hadn’t been hugs. But Steve took the awkward angled hug with revere. It felt good to be touched and held by someone. Someone this kind and caring. Steve almost became stuck in the comfort of the gesture. Of her perfume. The softness of her hair as it brushed against his face-

Natasha cleared her throat gent enough that even at a table of people. Steve was the only person who heard her. It made him pull away from her gently. He cleared his throat and gave her a smile. Fighting the urge to hug her again.

“He had a seizure.”

Sera felt all of the air leave her lungs.

“But he’s okay. I swear. Just has a hell of a headache. Gave him the painkillers that Bruce gave us for him. It should help.” Sera wanted to hug him again. Just for comfort. Because he seemed so unsettled. But one hug was platonic. Two was pushing boundaries that they needed to keep up.

“It’s only going to hurt him more the more they examine and treat him. Isn’t it?” Steve asked, but his tone all but confirmed he already knew the answer. She could only nod. Sera and Steve both knew that James would suffer more before he got relief. She suspected Hydra programmed his brainwashing that way purposely. Maybe they thought whoever was willing to help the Winter Soldier wouldn’t want to subject him to that much pain.

“He’s aware of it, I think. He’s-He didn’t seem all that worried about it; if it meant that he can get his mind back. Steve bit his lip a little in though and Sera became…distracted by the gesture.

“I think he wants to feel like he can’t hurt Ms. Carmichael. He really likes her.” Sera thought about her conversation with Rumi earlier in the day. Her best friend was just as smitten, but she also remembered her thoughts after James’s brain scan. She wouldn’t bring it up with anyone else until she spoke to Rumi herself. She smirked at Steve as she thought about something.

“Rumi is good at sucking people in. Look at us. We haven’t parted in almost 20 years. I would divorce her but she might actually get half of everything I own, and I’d probably give it to her.” Steve laughed loudly. Head tilted back and making Sera loud with him. Sam laughed but he also caught the look Natasha had on her face. She was the nosiest person Sam had ever met.

“So Si-Si this party you’re having. Anybody special coming.” She was still smiling but nodded yes.

“My friend Lin just finished pre-production on this play he’s been working on. I helped with the choreography and did some line work in the test runs they had. So, I’m throwing him a party to celebrate. I know it might not be you guys’ thing. Bunch of theater nerds getting drunk and singing too much, but you’re all invited if you decide not to go with James to the warehouse.”

“What’s the play about?” Sera’s eyes lit at Steve’s question.

“It’s a rap musical about Alexander Hamilton. It’s so damn good. He’s been working on it for a few years.” Sam looked confused at that. So Sera tried to answer some of the questions she knew were coming.

“Lin is from the Bronx, so he was inspired by Hip-Hop music. There’s even a number called the 10-Deul-Commandments in it.”

“Like Biggie?” Sam didn’t know how somebody would get a song like that to reflect a founding father.

“Yup, there's a lot of other inspiration in there. Beyonce of course and the The Beatles. If you come we can sing some of the songs for you.”

“You can sing?” Sam, Steve, and Natasha asked at the same time. Sera hated weird twin stuff unless she and Rumi did it.

“I can carry a tune. I went to a performance arts college. One of the best in the world. I can at least sing in a chorus. I’m not Mariah Carey. Now enough about me. How was your date brother?” Now the attention was on Sam and he didn’t like it one bit. Not with the nosey Widow and his equally nosey sister looking at him with all of their attention. He sighed and looked at a very unhelpful Steve.

“It was nice.”

“Yeah, no. I want details. Where did yall go? Did you get to first base?” What were they 13?

“Really? Fine, we went to a lounge. Velvet or something like that. It was nice. We caught up and I made it to second base you teenager.” His sister’s smile was almost foxlike with her pearly teeth showing. Natasha just tilted her head at him in interest. Steve struggled to suppress his laugh so that Sam wouldn’t notice.

He failed.

“Are we all going to act like we don’t date? Are we not all adults with active social lives?” Sam wanted the attention away from him as soon as possible.

“Of course we all go out, well except for Steve.” Sam wanted to hug the woman for her change in direction.

“This is not about me.”

“When was the last time you went on a date, Rogers?” Steve pursed his lips at the woman, because she already knew the answer to that.

“I’ll go out when I find the right lady. Not a moment before.” The twinkle in her eye scared Sam a little.

“Moments come faster than we think, Steve.”

“I’m going to bed.” Sera turned back to Steve because she kind of wanted to know who Steve would take out if given the chance, but he seemed to not want to talk about it. Not that it could be her, obviously. She was simply curious.

When he left she watched Sam and Natasha have a short, but silent staring contest. Sam quickly shook his head and stood up.

“I’m going to bed too. Goodnight Natasha. Night baby girl. Love you.” Sam kissed his sister on the cheek. Like he used to do when they were little. Sera felt a warmth spread through her at the memory.

“Night-Night Sammi-pooh.” He laughed at her childhood nickname for him . One that he hadn’t heard in a long time. He shook his head as he walked out of the kitchen. Shaking his head in amusement.

Sera turned to Natasha. The woman had her brows raised at the younger woman in intrigue.

“I think I like you.”

“Me too.” Sera took that as the ultimate compliment.

“C’mon. I’ll show you to your room. Sam should be dressed for bed by now.” Then she realized something.

“Shit! I forgot to tell him you were staying over in his room. I would let you sleep in Rumi’s room, but she only has one bed.”

“I wouldn’t mind sharing with your friend. But I don’t think the soldier would care for that. I will take the free bed. Thank you.” They made it to the top of the stairs and Sera knocked on the door. When he opened the door they saw that he had changed into gym shorts and a large t-shirt.

“What’s up? Something wrong? Is it Barnes?”

“Naw. Um, Natasha is rooming with you tonight. You’re the only free bed and she doesn’t mind.” Sam looked to Natasha who had a smirk proudly on her face.

Nope.

“Isn’t Barnes with Rumi? Can’t she sleep with Steve?” Sera rolled her eyes

“Boy, if you don’t let her in, I’m gonna make you sleep on the couch. It’s just for a night. She aint gonna bite you. I think” She wasn’t exactly sure the woman would not bite Sam. She herself bit him on occasion when he wrecked her nerves.

Sam considered both women with mild irritation before finally resigning himself to his fate.

“Fine. Just don’t actually bite me. I’m going to bed now before my high from my date wears off.” He turned from the door, leaving it open for Natasha. She just turned to Sera with a wiry smile.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for dance.” She said with her Russian accent full on display. Sera knew why. Russians were considered some of the best Ballerinas in the world. Their dancers were notorious for intimidation tactics. Sera gave the woman a small wave and turned to leave with a final goodbye of:

“ Спокойной ночи тебе, вдова.”

Because of course she spoke Russian.

*

Sam did not sleep well. He knew it was all in his mind, but he was man enough to admit that he was afraid of Natasha.

Not the kind of afraid where he thought she would stab him in his sleep(Although he was very away that she could if she wanted to). He was more so afraid of the way that she was around him. One minute, he thought that she wanted to challenge him to a spar. The next she was teasing him about something. Then she almost seemed to turn on a switch as if she was flirting. But that couldn’t be right?

Right?

Sam thought he was probably going crazy. Too much action in the past few months are probably making him go crazy.

His own excursion with Steve in Washington still had things on his body tender. Then he was immediately pushed into his sister’s world of Vampires and indestructible drug lords. It was one mess after another. Some that he caused on his own.

The things he’d said to Rumi over the past few weeks were horrifying. It took Barnes almost choking the life out of him, he understood the mess he’d made for himself with both women. He considered himself forever in debt to the young woman for not telling his sister the things he’d said about both of them. He didn’t understand why Rumi hadn’t told, but he appreciated it. If Sera had found out the things, he’d said about her, she probably would stab him with her wicked accuracy and never talk to him again.

He’d deserve it.

Because looking back at everything now. Sam would probably kick his own ass. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. What made him think or ever believe that he had any right to say the things he’d said? Sera and Rumi didn’t deserve it.

He’d made a promise to himself to talk to his sister when they had the chance. 

But for now, he was in one of SUV’s Natasha had materialized for her, Sam, Rumi, Steve, Barnes, and Sera. They were all headed to her dance studio. Natasha had demanded a dance battle-no. She demanded dance related in another language that sounded like French. Sera had agreed quickly. Bucky and Rumi both wanted to see and that’s how miraculously Steve and Sam had made their way into the trip.

Sam didn’t know why he expected a small brick building as his sister’s studio, but he couldn’t hide his surprise at the 4-story modern business he found on the block where the old cleaners had been. As the group walked inside and were shown around Sam realized that the place his sister had built was made with a lot of thought and money. If she was as successful Natasha claimed her to be, then this place was on par with everything that Sam was learning about his sister.

“These are different rooms for different classes. This hallway is strictly for families. Mommy and me classes, junior ballet, and the Chicago Steppers we have.” All of the classrooms had polished wood floors and different sets of equipment. It was a really nice facility. More of a school than anything else. It was not the rinky-dink studio Sam had assumed it to be.

“The bottom floor is where I spend most of my time because I tend to teach the bigger classes. All of the instructor’s kind of ganged up on me and made me take the main studio permanently.” The group followed her down the stairs to the main studio, which was huge and almost covered half of the floor. Sera spread her arms out into a twirl in the middle of the floor. Sam noticed that her silly turn was elegant like a dancer even if it was a silly, simple gesture. His sister was talented.

“So, what do yall think? I put a lot of work into this. I wanted to build something that this community could be proud of.”

“It’s really, really nice Si-Si. Dad would be really proud of you. This is crazy. You own you own dance academy.” Sera looks sheepish and grateful at her brother’s compliment.

“It’s not an academy. It’s just a community performing arts center. I don’t limit who can come here. That’s why we have so many different lessons. I want the mothers and babies to come, and I want the teenage boys to have somewhere to dance if they want to. It’s not just me either. We have 10 instructors here. Gertie too. She runs this place. Basically, like a HR rep and an accountant all-in-one.”

“It’s really amazing, Sera. I would have loved to have seen something like this in Brooklyn growing up.” Sera smiled widely at Steve’s complement. Was it her or where his eyes really clear today?

“Thank you, Steve. I’ll take you for a spin anytime you want.” Then she twirled away to the opposite end of the floor. Steve felt his ears heat-up. Everyone but Rumi was able to suppress their reactions to Sera’s comment and Steve’s obvious reaction. Bucky slapped him on his back, smiling at his friend who was still fighting the blush that was helplessly making its way onto his face.

“I told you punk. They got us from day one.” He said it quietly, as a reminder of their conversation the day before about the two women. Steve was going crazy because it almost felt like Sera was flirting with him. But that was crazy. She was just being nice. She had a boyfriend. She-

“You're thinking’ of ways to ignore the fact that she likes you.” Steve really didn’t want to respond to Bucky’s question, because that’s exactly what he was doing.

“Baby, you wanna see my stripper pole?” Rumi walked into their view as she asked. Steve saw Bucky’s eyes widen almost as far as they could go.

“For the classes I teach. I picked out a gold one.” Steve gave his flustered friend a wicked smile. Who was dumbly nodding at the woman? He looked like one of those cartoons Natasha had shown him. Like his eyes had turned into horny hearts. Steve though he saw a little bit of drool hanging out of his friend’s mouth.

“Yeah Buck, I think you’re right about that.” James either didn’t hear him or he just ignored him in favor of following Rumi to the equipment closet. Steve turned back to the room at large, and saw Natasha, Sam, and Sera appearing to be stretching. He wanted to ask them why they were stretching but he was saved from it by Sera and Sam’s argument.

“All you gotta do is catch me.”

“You said pick you up, not ‘Dirty Dancing’ throw you in the air. I’m gonna drop you on your head.” Sera huffed before turning to Steve. Her eyes brightened at him.

“Steve, you think you can catch me in a running jump so brittle bones over here doesn’t kneel over?” Sam gave Sera a stink look at her insult. He wasn’t old.

“I can catch you.” But she was already walking over to Steve.

“Nope, your lack of confidence has lost you the role. Were going to go with somebody else.” It was Sam’s turn to huff. He took it as a win because the truth was, he  _ would _ drop her on her head.

Sera walked Steve and explained the movements to him. He wouldn’t need to dance. Just be in place to catch her and place her back down. Steve was so grateful she didn’t ask him to dance, but he would probably do it knowing he couldn’t dance a step. His USO days didn’t really count. He never really danced. Just went walked and ran around. He noticed her eyes were so bright when she talked about dance. She looked so happy. And bright.

The three of them took their places with Natasha and Sera being the main centerpieces of the dance. Sera and Barnes had made their way back to watch the two women.

Sam watched in awe as the women twirled in sync to the ballet music. Almost as if they had danced together their entire lives. They moved in sync, but their bodies gave different impressions on the crowd.

Sera moved with the elegance of a Prima Donna, while Natasha moved with the strength of a dancer sure of her abilities. Neither woman gave an inch. It was inspiring. Steve was so into the two women dancing, that he almost missed his cue to catch Sera. As she rushed to him, Natasha landed by his side with arms open wide. As if she had caught Sera. So that’s why they wanted him to catch her. Natasha couldn’t do it. Steve assumed it had something to do with their similar sizes. Once he was needed, he stepped back to enjoy the rest of their dance.

When they were done all three spectators gave them a loud and rowdy applause. Sera smiled at Steve and walked over to hug him.

“Sorry about the sweat. But thank you, that was so much fun. I haven’t danced ballet in awhile. You did great.”

Steve did not mind the sweat. At all. He was glad that she enjoyed it.

“Yall are ridiculous. That was damn good.” Sam snatched Sera away from Steve and hugged her. He kissed her forehead as he showered her with praise. It made her so warm to hear her brother praise her. Most of her family didn’t care about her work. She was shocked to find out that someone she was related to, appreciated her work.

“Thank you Sammi. Now I have to get ready for a client. Y’all welcome to stay in the watch room if you want.” Rumi and James and Sam decided to leave citing different tasks. She showed them to the watch room where she allowed family members to sit and watch. It kept distractions away from the students.

“Are you kidding me?” Steve was surprised at Natasha’s exclamation. She was looking out one way mirror with what could be considered a surprise for her.

“What is it?” The woman who’d walked in didn’t seem to be a threat. She was small in stature, like Sera and Natasha. Dressed in sweats and a large T-shirt. The other women who followed her in were all dressed in similar fashions. They seemed familiar with one another as she smiled in greeting to Sera who welcomed her with open arms.

“That’s Janet Jackson. Before you tell me, you don’t know who she his, I know you’ve been shown something of Michael Jackson. That’s his baby sister and one of the world’s best performers.” Steve vaguely remembered Tony showing him clips of “The King of Pop”. He’d been told that he was one of the most popular entertainers of all time.

“So her being here is a big deal?”

“I’m barely restraining myself to this seat.” Steve wouldn’t dare laugh, but he found it very amusing to watch Natasha Romanoff. The Black Widow. Being almost giddy in excitement. Steve knew this was potential blackmail material, but he still wasn’t sure Natasha couldn’t find a way to take him out despite his enhanced body and mind, so he left it alone. It was still very amusing to see someone that barely cracked a look at aliens twitch around at a celebrity. in excitement

They watched the session go on for a while before Natasha had to meet someone, somewhere. She told him she would return in a few days. Before she left, Sera introduced the women to Ms. Jackson. Who actually knew who they were. Steve thought he would have to catch Natasha because she looked a little pale.

Steve was definitely using this as blackmail material.

Steve decided to stay and watch for a little while more. The rest of the dancers besides Ms. Jackson had left. They seemed to be going over solo dances and moves. Everything was fine and Steve had avoided making a fool of himself until they did the thing.

The thing where the music that had been mostly upbeat changed into something a little bit slower.

‘ _ In the thundering’ rain’ _

The women danced seductively, and Steve was pretty sure he was about to lose his mind. He had never lied to himself about how attractive he found Sera. But this, this was a show of seduction. The chair she was grinding against did not help. Her expression which up to that point had always been either happy, or upbeat most of the time. Angry, when necessary or when her brother was involved. But Steve had yet to see the lowered eyes or the pouted lips she showed off as she swayed around. Her wide hips were on full display. Steve was contemplating leaving before the women saw the drool on his collar when he was (almost) startled out of the trance he had fallen into.

“She's beautiful, isn’t she?” Steve didn’t need to turn to know who it was. He had been purposefully ignoring the man’s voice in his memories, just to hear his girlfriend moans. What was the word Rumi using the other day for something like that?

Oh, yes.

Trifling.

Steve forced himself not to tense up too badly at the man. Did not want him to know that he had caught him thinking anything untoward but just alert of his presence.

“I’ve seen ballets and all kinds of other dancers, but never like her. You never lose sight of her in a crowd. I think it’s that smile...” Hernan trailed off.

“Everything about her just sucks you in. She swears she’s full of flaws, but I haven’t seen one yet.”

“Are you talking about her dancing abilities?” The other man quickly answered.

“Sure, we can go with that.” Hernan said flippantly. The man walked to stand next to Steve at the window. Continuing to watch the women dance.

“She’s about to find out that I’m going undercover. It’s all related to this new drug Cage is bringing into Harlem. She’s going to be lonely.” The implication should’ve pissed Steve off. Not at the silent assumption of his character, but of the silent implication of Sera’s.”

“But I know that she’s surrounded by good people. All who would take care of her. Make her sleep when she gets restless. Make sure she has a balance in her life so that she will dance for fun. Remember to smile outside of this studio. She’ll try to hide what she’s doing. Overworking herself, but I think the people around her will make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“You say all of this as if you won’t be coming back.” The other man smirked at Steve turning his head toward him.

“I’m going undercover as a former drug and weapons trafficker. I’m a Narcotics detective. I could be found out and killed during this. This drug is important to a lot of people, for a lot of different people. I’ve made my bed and told that beautiful woman that this can happen at anytime I’m undercover. But she’s softer than she looks. Not breakable, just more available to hurt and pain than she realizes. I’m not saying to marry her, although if I’m dead I would hope you would, I’m asking you to look out for her. I’m not going to call you out for the obvious. I just need to know that you’re going to take care of her.” Both men were quiet for a while. The women were finishing their dance, before Steve broke the silence.

“Does she know about this conversation? Because this sounds like you’re passing her off-“

“I’ve murdered people, Captain.” He interrupted Steve.

“Innocent people. I’ve done horrible things and I am not longed for this world because of it. She doesn’t believe in Karma. Thinks if can make up for the bad deeds and you're absolved. Well, she thinks that about me, but you and I know better. Something out there thought I deserved to be happy first. Felt like I deserved her for a moment. I’m not going to question that. I’m not…giving her to you. She chooses what and who will be in her life. But, if I’m gone tomorrow, we both know it would be stupid to not love her if she lets you.”

Steve was speechless. After seeing aliens and robotic suits, and men with red faces, and the future he was shocked to find that he could still be rendered speechless. He wasn’t sure what part to dissect and respond to first. The fact that Hernan was sure he would die soon? The fact that he was very aware that Steve had feelings for his girlfriend? That he was telling Steve that he better take the chance, if he could, when he was gone. Maybe he’d bumped his head and was in a concussion hazed dream…nightmare? He didn’t want to not just say anything, but he stumbled in confusion.

“I-I’m not really sure how to respond to this. I think whatever happens, fate is sealed no matter what. I don’t know you, but I don’t think you deserve to die, no matter what.” The man smirked at Steve and looked back into the mirror. Watching the women warm down.

“You don’t have to respond. Just try not to forget this conversation. She’s worth any chance she gives you. If I die with her heart, with her with mine-it would be more than worth it. Just don’t forget.” Steve was glad he didn’t have to answer the insane questions to anyone out loud yet.

“If anything happens, I promise to look after her. She’s a great person.”

“I agree.” The room was quiet until Sera walked into the room.

“Hey Baby, did yall enjoy? How was it meeting a 21 st century icon, Steve?” Steve shook himself out of his thoughts that had been rapidly going through his mind.

“She’s great. Really nice. You two looked great out there.” .” Sera stood between the men who seemed to be stiff. Hernan’s smile seemed to be a bit off and Steve appeared to be distracted.

“Thank you, working with Ms. Jackson is always fun. What did you guys talk about while you watched?” Steve’s eyes shifted, almost unnoticeably. Sera noticed it. She also felt Hernan squeeze her a little tighter. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head with a soft smile on his face.

“We talked about you and how incredible you looked out there. You really don’t give yourself enough credit.” She felt her cheeks heat at the compliment. He always did that. Found ways to make her blush like a school girl.

“Thank you, I just need to take a quick shower and I will be ready to go. Steve, we can drop you off at home. I don’t think the restaurant should be too far out of the way.” Steve smiled at her.

“I think I’m going to take a walk. Could stand for the fresh air. You both have a great meal. I will see you later. With that he nodded at the couple and walked out of the room. He ran into an old woman who wolf-whistled at him with no further comment. Steve assumed she was Ms. Gertrude. He gave the elderly woman a smile and a wave in amusement and walked out of the building.

The conversation he had with Hernan raced through his mind throughout his walk home. He wasn’t sure how to even process any of it. He was able to conclude that his growing feelings for Sera Wilson were not as hidden as he hoped they were. It was not as if he knew how to suppress them. He had been shocked into a sort of trance since the moment he met her.

Now, he was being told by her current boyfriend that the fact that she may care about him more than just a house guest was as apparent as Bucky had said. Steve had been able to ignore everything with the excuse that she had a boyfriend. Now, the boyfriend was telling Steve that it was true. The part about him not being long for this world…well, Steve was still processing this. As he walked up the steps to the home, Steve vowed to sit down and figure out his feelings when he had a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that sexist? It feels sexist. I don't always write my characters to do what I would want them to do. Sometimes the keyboard flies and they've done it on their own lol. I don't think Hernan was passing Sera off, I think he sees what everyone else is seeing and is just giving Steve something to think about. 
> 
> Also, Janet Freaking Jackson.


	16. It's pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera's feelings for him are pure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter belonged to a longer chapter, but the ending was so cute I had to post it because my main characters are finally getting some time alone.

Chapter 16- It’s pure

What was supposed to be a simple dinner date turned into a very romantic night. She hadn’t dressed up because they were just having what she thought was a simple date night. Before she knew it, Hernan had her in the Met Gala’s ballroom. He had rented out the entire floor, just for them. The room had been decorated in the most beautiful spring colors of blues and greens with wide sheer drapes and floating tea candles lining the walls and walk-ways. It felt like they were in a forest. Hernan always out did himself when it came to these things.

“This is beautiful, baby. How did you even do this? Don’t they make you reserve this room years in advance?” They were sitting in the middle of the floor on ottoman pillows spread about that created a table for their meal and seats for them to sit. The setting was very romantic.

Hernan smiled-not smirked because he reserved his genuine and beautiful smile for her.

“Only the best for you. Do you like the food?” Sera looked down at her half-eaten place of traditional Pakistani food. He had the chefs make small amounts of a variety of dishes, and Sera loved every last one she’d eaten so far.

“It’s really good. This was really nice, thank you. I needed to get away from the house for a little while. Everything has been a lot.” Sera said, looking down at her food. She pushed down the anxiety she was feeling.

All of her doubts were showing on her face. She felt Hernan’s finger under her chin and pushed her face up to look at him. He was frowning slightly at her.

“You’re going through a lot, sweetheart. You have a lot of weight on your shoulders. You deserve to enjoy a night out away from it all. You don’t have ever thank me for treating you how you deserve to be treated. But you’re more than welcome, beautiful. How’s the food.” Hernan didn’t want her to ever feel under appreciated. The money wasn’t a concern; he still had millions tucked away. He lived off of his detective salary. Only occasionally dipping into his various funds for gifts for Sera. She was worth the money. He would go broke for her.

That’s why this dinner was special. Everything he did for her should be special. Plus, the tiny woman ate like a man twice her size. It was fascinating to see because she never gained weight.

“Everything is different, but so good. It’s kind of reminding me of Mediterranean foods, but still different.” Sera detected the small talk was leading to something. Weather it was good or bad, she wasn’t sure yet. It wasn’t her style, but she would play along for his sake. 

“You know, I think after spending time with your friends, I think Captain America has a crush on you.” Sera looked up and saw the playful mirth in his smile. But she wasn’t stupid. She also saw the slight twinge of jealousy in them as well. Masculinity was so funny that way.

She hummed at him.

“He’s just being nice to me. I don’t think it’s Florence Nightingale syndrome, but I do think he’s happy that I’m helping James.”

“Sweetheart…”

“What? I’m being honest.” She was. In a way. Maybe wasn’t being completely honest with him, but she was being honest.

“You know the man likes you. He’s…enthralled by you. Follows your every move.” Sera’s eyebrows rose at his admission.

“You watch Steve…while he’s watching me?”

“Of course, I do.”

“Why?” She was confused and annoyed. He just smiled at her.

“Because I am with one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my life. You don’t even realize how many heads you turn just from being you. I might not act on the many men  _ and _ women that check you out, but I see all of them.”

“Is this one of those “Men” things that I wouldn’t understand?” It actually was. Sera was obvious in her dislike of women who leered at Hernan. She may not have said anything to the women, but she made sure they knew that she saw them.

“No, baby. It’s a ‘Sera is sexy. And smart. And loving. And everybody wants her’ kind of thing.” He had leaned in close to her. Kissing along her neck with every word. Sera felt her eyes flutter with each kiss. This was one of the problems Sera had with her relationship. It was based on trust, love, and respect. But the lust was a major distraction. A great distraction, but it left her as puddy when the time came for them to have conversations. She couldn’t even blame Hernan half of the time. She was known to jump him his bones at a moments notice.

“Baby, we cannot do this in these peoples museum.” He had moved to her pulse point. He knew that was a weak spot for her.

“We aint doing nothing. Just being a regular couple.” And then he sucked into her neck. Making her moan and arch into him. It took all of her self-control to not reach for him and strip him down. She reluctantly pushed him away. He pulled back with a wicked smile on his face.

“Oh, you dirty motherfucker. That’s not fair.” He leaned in again and gave her a soft kiss to the lips.

“Life is not fair, Love. You know that.” Sera gave him a wry smile.

“So now that I’m soft and pliant for you, tell me what you’ve been wanting to tell me since we got here.” She said reaching for her plate again and tossing a piece of chicken into her mouth. Hernan raised his eyebrow. Then he rolled his eyes.

“Of course, you figured something out. Did I mention how incredibly sexy it is that you’re smart, as well.”

“Hernan.” He sighed. Looking away to the ballroom stage.

“I’ve got an assignment.”

“Is that what this is about? Baby, you’ve been on assignments before-“

“Not like this one. I’m sorry for cutting you off, but I need for you to understand this. This assignment is not like my other ones. It’s dangerous.” He reached for her hands, which she freely gave. Squeezing her hands, he continued.

“This deal that’s about to happen has gotten on the big wigs in the NYPD. They want people on the inside. Nobody can do that better than a guy who has already been there. Something about this feel…different, Love. I’m telling you this now because I don’t want you caught off guard. I’m going to be in some real danger.” Hernan watched as her normal happy expression became despondent. He was happy that she understood what was happening, but he hated to put that frown on her face.

“Are you nervous because of Luke?”

“Honestly? Not really.”

“Is it because Vampires are involved?”

“Yes.”

“But you're immunized.” Sera had pushed him on getting the shot that Abe had created once they fully established their relationship. He had taken it with full trust in her. It eased both of their worries knowing that he couldn't turn. He understood what she was saying, but that’s not it.

“It’s not just that, I can’t fight like you. I’m at an advantage because I know I might run into them. But it’s not by much I’m going to be locked into warehouses with these beings. I can’t go in them with those silver bullets. They are going to check because that’s what I would do. I won’t be able to fight them like you can. Also. I don’t want to go back into that world. I’ve fought and bled to get away from this world. To fix my wrongs that I’ve done when I was in it. I didn’t like who I was. The people I killed. The innocents I’ve taken. Karma sends messages to men like me, Lovely.” Sera’s entire disposition had changed to a hunted look. She looked scared. Scared of the thoughts and Hernan’s words mixing around in her head.

“I’m so sorry if I’m scaring you, but we true, right?” That was their thing. It meant they were honest at all times. Always true to one another. Loyalty. She sniffled, but her eyes were not welled up just yet. Just misty.

“Yeah, Babe, we true.”

“C’mere.” He opened his arms and let her onto his lap. Her head falling into the crook of his shoulder.

“I love you so much Sera Denise Wilson. More than I love the air I breathe. I’m gonna do everything I can to come back to you. You’re going to keep doing what you do. All I’m asking is that you let your family and friends look after you. They love you. Steve for however I may feel about his obvious affection, he cares about you too. Listen to them and don’t forget to live outside of that studio.” She laughed a little at his fussing over her. He was telling her that he could be hurt, and he was worried about her getting some sun. 

“I promise to step outside my studio from time to time. I love you, too.” He felt her shift, and when he looked down, she was smiling softly at him.

“Take me to your house. Make love to me.” It wasn’t their usual semi-pornographic pre-sex commentary. It was her asking for something to latch on too. She could never know how much more of her that he needed.

*

The next morning during breakfast, Sera came down in a fluffy robe, with her hair sticking all over her head. That was Rumi’s first sign that something was wrong. It wasn’t the messy morning attire. It was the frumpy look accompanied by the dark circles under her eyes. She looked normal to the men who were eating with them.

Rumi knew better. No one is best friends with someone for 15 plus years. Live with them. Share every important life moment with them, without knowing when said best friend is off. Despite what many people though, Rumi had plenty of self-control especially when it came to Chanel and Sera, and now James. Most people just didn’t warrant her reservation. They deserved to get the shit slapped out of them in whatever moment they were in and to be told why she was doing it. Rumi decided to hold her tongue and hold the line until she got Sera to herself. Rumi would try to wait until they set up for her party tonight, because she wasn’t going to be around for it. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Sera’s friend, well, except that motherfucker Daveed. He was a hardcore flirt no matter how many times Rumi told him she wasn’t interested. Besides, she was going with Jamey for his treatment, and she refused to be anywhere else but by his side. She was even taking the night off for work. She would much rather be with him than shaking her gams for money.

*

Rumi thought that she was the only person at the kitchen table that noticed Sera’s downtrodden demeanor, but Steve noticed it immediately. Once upon a time Bucky had told him that he was too inquisitive for someone his size. Steve took that to mean that he was nosey. Now with the Serum running through him and amplifying his mind, he found himself being more observant than needlessly nosey and less reactive to jump into the middle of things. Even though he was not in-flight mode he still was always observant of his surroundings. Nothing in this world took up that space more than Sera.

She’d come down to breakfast with her hair a little bit more messy than usual. Her typical pajamas covered up by a large multicolored robe. But it was the look in her eyes that made Steve really take notice. The usual brightness in her eyes was a lot of dimmer. She barely spoke to them throughout the meal that Sam had made for everyone. She sort of looked into an empty space over Steve’s shoulder. When she would catch his gaze, she would just give him a tight smile and her eyes would drift back into space. Steve wondered if Hernan’s prediction of Sera’s reaction to him leaving for a while was more spot on than the man originally thought.

Steve knew her party was tonight, and he also knew that Bucky would be receiving more scans. He felt conflicted about which way to go for tonight. He was pretty much the only person involved that could physically handle Bucky if things got out of control, but he’d promised to take care of Sera. He would have to figure it out.

*

“Can you get the bowls from under the sink for me?” Rumi found the white snack bowls under the sink and got the rinsed out and ready for the snacks. Sera had been on autopilot since she had come down to begin preparing for her party. She had only gave out orders on what she wanted done by Rumi, while she worked on the other half of the prep. The two women had finally come together in the kitchen. Rumi continued to watch Sera mop around her feelings instead of just telling her what was wrong. The only thing that had changed in the past 24 hours was her date with Shades, so Rumi knew that’s what this was about.

Rumi like the guy well enough, but sometimes she didn’t like how much he affected her best friends’ moods. Sera had never let no man phase her like that.

Well, Rumi was tired of the moping and wanted to get this shit cleared up before she left with Jamey. Even if she had to sit in the moldy panic room while everybody worked on him.

“Si, what happened.” Sera continued to cut sandwiches as if Rumi had just asked her about the weather.

“Nothing, I’m just cutting sandwiches-“

“Girl stop playin’ with me. What the hell got you walking around looking like a lost puppy? You bet not tell me it’s not nothing to do with Shades cause you've been like this since ya date with him last night. Now spill.” Sera finally stopped her chopping and closed her eyes, shoulders dropping. She knew Rumi would know some of what was going on. She was just hoping to mop for a little bit longer before she had to talk about it.

“He’s going undercover. For the deal we think the Vamps are involved in.”

“Shit!” Sera nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, he’s worried about not being able to defend himself. About being outed, even though he’s going in as a dirty cop. I’m worried about us coming into contact because we’re both working in the same circles for two different reasons. We had to talk about what we're going to do if we run into each other. What he can do to defend himself without silver bullets. Cage won’t leave me the fuck alone and I’m probably going to have to run into him during all of this. My brother and his attitude. Trying to help James. Steve…it’s just….too much. To much going on around here and it’s getting to me a little bit.” She finished with a tiny sob and big fat tears in her eyes.

Rumi quickly rushed over to Sera and wrapped her arms around her best friend as Sera began to weep. She made sure to squeeze her tightly, rubbing her back as she cried. Sera rarely cried and it broke Rumi to even see Sera stub her toe. This breakdown was hard to stomach. The few times she’d seen her cry were times when her frustration and sadness were at an almost boiling point. They needed to figure some of this shit out, because motherfuckers weren’t going to keep stressing out her best friend. Rumi felt her shirt and her eyes were wet by the time Sera calmed down enough to pull back from her. Rumi grabbed her by her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. She could finally see the trouble that had been in her eyes for the past couple of weeks in full effect.

“It’s gonna be okay. We all gonna be okay. You done fell for a man that always gets himself out trouble no matter how sticky the shit is. He gonna be aight. Then yall gonna be right back to screwing’ like bunnies.” Rumi finished with playful wink. Sera just sighed and rolled her eyes, but Rumi saw that she wasn’t as sullen as she had been.

“Si-Si, I wanted to talk to you about tonight. We were just talking about this party, and we think Steve should stay here for your party.” Sam casually told them while walking into the kitchen and grabbing one of the sandwiches Sera had placed on the tray she was filling up. If he noticed Sera quickly dried red eyes, he didn’t say anything. 

“Steve don't have to stay here. Why can’t you stay with her?” Sam shrugged and flinched when she wacked at his hands after going for a second sandwich.

“Natasha has had a detail on the house all week and said that Cage has had people watching this house. If I’m here that’s cool, but they won’t try anything if they know Captain America is here.” Okay, Sera thought that made a little sense. Because the man had told her with a knife that could cut through his bulletproof skin, that he wasn’t going to leave her alone.

“But what about James? What if they trigger something in him? I thought Steve was the only person who could handle him like that physically?” Rumi pursed her lips at the word “handle”. She didn’t care for them talking about fighting her Jamey, but she didn’t say anything.

“Well as long as the person reading the words is in the room, they can command him to deprogram. That’s Natasha. She’s not going to let anything happen to anybody.” Rumi and Sera shared a look at that.

“What’s that? That look?” Rumi smirked.

“Nonya business. Now I’m going to go get ready. Sam, since you aint doing nothing but sneaking food, you can help Si finish getting ready.”

“Hey, I need to get ready!” He yelled after the quickly departing woman.

“No givesies backsies.” She yelled over her shoulder as she giggled. Sam went to grab another sandwich, but his hand was popped soundly by a surprisingly strong but dainty hand.

“Stop eating and go move the couches out of the way.” Sam’s sour expression didn’t stop him from getting up and rolling his eyes and moving the damn furniture.

*

“You gonna tell me why you’re staying here when you know you don’t need to?” Bucky asked Steve as soon as Sam left the room. Steve looked at Bucky like he was crazy.

“You heard the same call from Romanoff that I heard. Cage has guys sitting out there watching her. We can't leave her exposed.” Bucky finished tying his boots that he’d received from Rumi that morning.

“I heard the call, but I didn’t hear her say that she needed a guard. From what you and Wilson told me, she’s plenty capable of taking care of some punks that might try to grab her up.”

“Or I can be here, and they won’t try. They see me they think S.H.E.L.D and Aliens and….I don’t know stuff that drug dealers don’t typically want to be seen around.” Bucky smirked.

“Yeah, I bet it’s nothing to do with the way you watched her all day a little bit more dopey look in your eyes all day?”

“Oh bud, you have no right to talk about anyone being dopey when I caught you painting toes the other day.” Bucky’s face transformed into the exact look Steve had become familar with.

“Yeah, she’s got some really pretty toes.” Steve agreed but he still felt a little green at the look on his best friend’s face.

“You gonna tell me why she’s been moping around?”

“How the hell would I….”

The look Bucky gave to Steve screamed a call of bullshit, so Steve opened his mouth and told Bucky about his conversation with Hernan.

*

The party was in full swing by the time Steve had gotten off the phone with Natasha. She was walking him through some of the things Bruce and Abraham had set-up for the night. Steve didn’t call him Abe as he requested to be called. That name was still a sore spot for him and reserved for his friend who died giving Steve a chance at a better life. A longer life. Abraham would do fine. The man seemed to be just as smart as Dr. Banner and more knowledgeable about weird sciences than Tony and Bruce put together. Steve would never tell either man this. He didn’t need Tony down in Harlem challenging a vampire hunter to a ‘science-off”.

Steve tried to concentrate on keeping an eye out for anything unusual going on at the party. So far everything was going along fine. Everyone seemed to know one another. Going from large group to large group sharing stories. The music playing wasn’t as foreign to him. Sera had a wide variety of music playing leaning heavily on Rhythm and Blues and older soul music. Sam had introduced Steve to more music after his introduction to Marvin Gaye. Steve enjoyed it all. Especially music from the 60’s.

Steve searched around for Sera and homed in on her voice coming in from the living room. He walked in and saw her sitting with a tanned skin man that had long black hair. The man was talking animatedly with his hands toward Sera. Her face was in a state of amusement and laughter. Steve observed them for a moment before Sera turned her head straight to Steve as if she knew he was standing there. Her eyes light up at seeing him. He felt himself smiling at her. She motioned for him to come over to her. With the man looking at Steve curiously. By the time Steve sat down next to Sera, the man’s eyes were comically wide in recognition.

“Holy shit!”

“Lin!” The man snapped out of his shock and turned to Sera.

“That’s-“

“Steve, nice to meet you. Congratulations on your play. I’ve heard it’s great” Steve placed his hand out to shake. The man quickly looked down to his hand and took it in a quick shake in greeting.

“Ah, Thank you so much. I can’t believe this. Sera told me you were staying with her brother, but I didn’t think I would be meeting you tonight. Thank you about the play. We’ve been working on this for so long, and this little troublemaker has helped us get through the last stretch.” The man spoke quickly, nervous.

“My brother was supposed to stay, but there was a quick change of plans.”

The group eventually fell into a nice conversation, with Steve learning more about Sera in one sitting than he’d learned about her the entire time he’d been in Harlem. She was apparently a consummate professional. Fun to be around. The sunshine in the room, which Steve couldn’t argue with. They talked more about the musical. Sera had invited the entire cast, but some of the main cast members couldn’t make it.

“Dang, I was hoping Renée would be able to come. I wanted you guys to sing some of the songs for Steve.” Lin as he had begged Steve to call him looked at Sera with a mischievous smile.

“You are welcomed to take any singing part, Ms. Wilson. We both know you could knock the roof off the place if you wanted to.” Steve raised an eyebrow eye at the man’s praises and Sera’s instant shift into shyness. He recalled her saying she wasn’t the best singer and thought maybe it was nerves and not lack of ability. She quickly shook her head to protest but Lin wasn’t having it.

“No, ma’am. We are doing this. For America. For Captain America. Leslie, Phillipa, Jas, c’mon guys. We gotta do a number for Captain America.” The man smiled cheekily at Sera as he called his cast members over.

“For who!” A man with a full of curls not unlike Sera’s; screeched from across the room. After everyone was asked to calm down and Sera glared at her friend for “blowing up Steve’s spot”. Steve took it in stride, introducing himself to the room and talk with the cast members Lin had called over. Sera stayed by his side the entire time. Steve appreciated her staying close. Obviously, for her safety and not for anything else.

“So, Sera, before we do this, where’s Rumi?” The curly haired man asked Sera with no room left for why. Which was hilarious because Rumi had already told him if he hit on her again that she was going to stab him with her stilettos. The boy was hardheaded.

“She’s out with her love-muffin.” Daveed’s face turned to horror.

“She’s cheating on me?” Sera once again questioned why she remained friends with these people sometimes.

“Alright, everybody gather around. We have a sweet treat tonight. There are two icons in the house tonight. First, Steve Rogers, or as the history books call him Captain America.” The room clapped loudly for Steve who politely waved at everyone.

“Our next icon and the actual owner of this beautiful house. She is a choreographer and dancer for the stars. A woman who just two months ago was dancing for our forever president. She is also one-half of our choreography team. Sera Wilson.” Sera gave Lin a blank look after his overdone introduction. He didn’t need to lay it on so thick. She was nervous enough and her hands were sweating all over the microphone.

“Now, my old friend doesn’t like to admit it, but she is an amazing singer. Knowing what I know, I begged and pleaded with her to sing a song with us for our other National icon here. After much pleading and begging, she’s agreed. So, without further ado….” He nodded at the man behind the piano Sera had in the living room.

Steve watched the group begin their performance. With Leslie kicking the song off. The group sang effortlessly. As if they had sung the song a million times. Steve was awed at everyone’s talent. Especially Sera’s, she had a beautiful voice. It was better than the “chorus voice” she claimed to have. She led the song and played out the song through her eyes. She was fully dedicated to the movements they made, which weren’t as much as Steve assumed, they would usually make because of space, but she made it all look and sound easy. She even gave everyone a laugh when Leslie flirted with her during the song, and she nipped at him. Steve knew how scary the small woman could be, so he wasn’t sure if Leslie was acting when he jumped a little bit. By the time, the songs crescendo and everyone sang in sync, Steve was convinced there may be nothing Sera couldn’t do. Not even with his biased opinions, Steve knew she was a star. When they finished, they received a loud round of applause that included Steve on his feet. She smiled at him as everyone continued to clap. She went to him with a face full of happiness and excitement. Steve knew as his arms reached out for her that he shouldn’t, but it was too late because he had already grabbed her in a tight hug, lifting her off of her feet a little bit.

“Steve, that was so much fun!” She laughed loudly, but she wrapped her around his shoulders as well.

“I think you told me a fib.” Sera frowned, pulling back from him.

“About what?” Neither noticed that they were still in an embrace.

“You're a damn lot better than a chorus singer and take that as a former chorus singer himself.” She threw her head back in laughter, remembering the old reels of Steve in those horrible USO shows the government made him do before he made it to the war. Every kid was forced to watch them in school growing up.

“You were not  _ that  _ bad.” It was Steve’s turn to laugh.

“Still fibbing.”

“Hey, you guys. Smile for a polaroid.” Someone yelled and they both turned to a man with a camera in his hand. Steve saw Sera nod and he realized he was still holding on to her. As he let her down the man called out.

“No, keep her up. It’ll look cute.” Sera hesitated for a moment, realizing how that might look.

“Sure. How is this.” Before she could object, Steve had pulled her back up his body and Sera found herself going with it. They smiled at the camera in a close hug as he took a few pictures. When Steve let her down the man walked over to them and passed them the pictures.

“Thanks guys, nice seeing you Sera.” She took the pictures waving them in the air.

“No problem, Rodrigo. Thanks for coming. What’s wrong?” Steve was watching her shake the pictures that had slipped out of the camera.

“Why are you shaking them? I thought everyone took pictures on their phones or with fancy cameras now?” Sera was surprised that no one had explained the history of cameras to him, but she figured that was one of the many things that just hadn’t been revealed to him yet.

“It’s a polaroid. Technically, were not supposed to shake them, but it’s just a thing. This is an older module of pictures. Here look.” Steve looked at their pictures and felt his breath hitch slightly. They looked happy. Steve looked happy. The happiest he’d looked in 75 years. They looked like everything he wanted, and he had to look away quickly for a distraction.

“Here you take one, and I’ll keep the other one. A reminder of your theater nerd introduction.” Steve smiled at her. She was grinning at him.

“Thank you. These look great.” They stared at one another for a moment longer before Lin called everyone’s attention again. They sat next to one another for the rest of the party as everyone performed different songs from the Play and other songs. Daveed performed a song where he spoke so fast, even Steve struggled to keep up with him. It made the crowd go wild. The others songs performed all fell in to many different categories. Some Steve recognized, but most he did not. He still found himself enjoying it all. It really was one of the best nights Steve had had in the longest time. If he reached into his pocket occasionally to feel the picture, that was no one’s business, but his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was definitely messy and Sera has her nose wide open for who? I honestly think it might be both men, but were all going to have to stick around to find out(inserts Agatha Hartness wink here). Also, of course Sera knows the cast of Hamilton. And of course Daveed is in love with Rumi. 
> 
> The Falcon and the Winter Soldier is a few days away and Sara Wilson is going to be in it! I'm so happy that this character that I found in the comics as barely being a few slides in the comics is finally getting some shine, and some flirting with Bucky, which is so funny because of how much of this story I have plotted out.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: (peaks from behind the curtain) So, how did I do? I’ve edited this chapter many times now. I don’t have a beta, but I’m always actively editing until I find someone. My brother also helps me out when he can. I really tried to stay in character with everyone. I always tried to point out the fact that Steve is always expected to lead, and that he has never really been forced to let others lead for him. It’s an interesting concept that I noticed in the MCU films. Sera will be introduced in the next chapter. Also, R.I.P Chadwick Boseman. Long live the King!


End file.
